Letanías
by Karla YtF
Summary: HIATUS: Leer mi perfil por favor. SLASH, MPREG. Sirius ama a James pero sabe que éste solo tiene ojos para Lily. Frustrado con Lily, James busca consuelo en los brazos de su amigo, quien no hace nada por rechazarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias.
1. La Ultima Sinfonía del Corazón

Letanías

**Yami to Fujikiri**

Capítulo 1

_**La última sinfonía del corazón**_

_Mas para un hombre_

_digno y sensible es bien doloroso saber que sus_

_intereses dependen de personas que ni le estiman ni_

_le comprenden, y quienes más bien tratarán de_

_hacerle daño, que de beneficiarlo..._

* * *

Que tarea más larga el psicoanalizar los sentimientos, se necesita comenzar contemplando el ambiente, las personas que rodean al objeto de análisis y luego ir entrando en los rincones de cada parte del ser, meternos en el corazón, la mente y el alma, si es que eso existe. Se necesita mantener una objetividad absoluta y una frialdad irrefutable, pues si nos dejamos guiar de la mano por nuestros propios sentimientos, fallaremos rotundamente en nuestra tarea, nosotros mismos seremos víctimas de las consecuencias que traen aquellos sentimientos.

James Potter sabía a la perfección lo que quería. Nunca, en su corta vida de dieciséis años, había perdido en la lejanía sus objetivos, nunca había dudado de sus acciones siempre y cuando estas le hicieran conseguir lo que quisiera, ya fuera malo o bueno, ya fuera un excelente calificación o molestar a Severus Snape, siempre había seguido adelante y sin detenerse a pensar por que lo único que interesaba es saber si quería seguir y obtener eso que ansiaba y James sabía siempre lo que quería. Y lo que quería era a Lily Evans.

Pero esto era diferente, no era lo que siempre quería, no era como aquella vez que deseaba con tantas ganas lanzar un cerillo a la cabeza de Snape para ver si se prendía como si esta estuviera empapada en combustible, ni como la vez que quería que Sirius se quedara en la navidad del cuarto año con él para que le ayudara a preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños, esta vez realmente la deseaba. La deseaba tanto que la calma que siempre solía mantener ante cualquier situación se le escapaba rápidamente por las manos y en cada suspiro que daba al verla caminar, la deseaba tanto que el razonamiento frío y calculador se estaba convirtiendo en locura ante cada minuto que pasaba sin que él pudiera conquistarla, sin que ella quisiera ceder, Lily Evans sin duda era frustrante y James Potter iba perdiendo la cordura cada vez más y más.

Sirius Black, por otro lado, no podía más que observar con amargura los intentos forzados de su amigo, era diferente a como lo veía en sus primeros años, cuando Lily Evans era todo un reto y James Potter estaba gustoso de aceptarlo, no era como cuando los rechazos de Lily solamente lo animaban a seguir intentando; ahora era diferente, ahora sinceramente podía decir que James deseaba con todo su ser a Lily y su rechazo era una amarga tortura que James apenas soportaba. Sirius sobre todas las cosas deseaba ver a James feliz, aunque eso no se lo decía, no se atrevía. No podía soportar el dolor que veía en los ojos de James cada vez que veía como Lily se alejaba de él, así que el Black intentaba de todas las formas posibles ayudarlo en su tarea por conquistarla.

En cierta ocasión y tragándose todo el orgullo que pudo Sirius le había confesado un poco de sus sentimientos y le había dicho, sonrojado hasta las orejas, lo mucho que le quería, como su mejor amigo, como su hermano, le dijo todo lo que haría por él.

- "_Lo cierto es que tengo una debilidad por ti, Prongs",_

Le había dicho casi susurrando_, _

_- "Realmente yo... haría lo que me pidieras", _

Moriría por él, volvería a su casa por él, incluso dejaría en paz a Snivellus si James se lo pidiera (aunque era obvio que James no deseaba tal acto de blasfemia). Pero sin duda por James, Sirius haría lo que fuera y lo intentaba realmente, hacía hasta lo imposible para que Lily le hiciera caso a su amigo, todo lo que estaba en sus manos, ponía hasta su último esfuerzo a pesar de que su corazón le pedía a gritos detenerse y él deseaba con todo su ser que James... bueno, eso no importa, él solo quería ver a Prongs feliz.

Lily Evans sentía algo por James Potter, ya no podía negarlo. El arrogante buscador de Gryffindor ya no le parecía tan arrogante desde hacía unos meses, su poco atractivo se había convertido en una singular belleza natural y ahora veía su antes feo cabello rebelde como una original y elegante moda que debía ser seguida. Pero porqué, entonces, seguía rechazándolo, incluso ella misma se preguntaba. Lo cierto es que Lily quería ver hasta donde James era capaz de llegar por ella, hasta cuando podía resistir su natural tendencia de lucirse, de ser la persona molesta que Lily conoció en primero, de ser la persona con quien no quería salir, ella quería comprobar que James realmente merecía una oportunidad y por eso no cedía. Muy a su pesar.

Lily también quería darle una oportunidad a Sirius, ella sabía de los sentimientos del mejor amigo de Potter incluso mejor que el propio Sirius; a pesar de que no eran cercanos, Lily podía ver con claridad el corazón de Sirius a través de sus ojos grises. Sirius lo quería, realmente lo quería.

Lily sabía que Sirius no se atrevía a declararle sus sentimientos a James y Lily quería darle esa oportunidad, no porque quisiera librarse de Potter, tal vez esa era una prueba más de tantas, tal vez ante eso James si caería, tal vez si fallaría y así Evans tendría un pretexto para negar sus sentimientos una vez más y no ser víctima de aquella debilidad.

Aún recordaba su última conversación.

- _¿Black?. - Sirius aún no comprendía por que Lily Evans se le había acercado y, voluntariamente, había comenzado a hablarle._

_- ¿Evans?. - Había respondido aún dudando. Podía observar como Lily se debatía intentando decirle algo. - Prongs si te quiere. - dijo cortante._

_- ¿Qué?.- Lily pareció reaccionar. - ¡Ya lo sé, no te iba a preguntar eso!. - exclamó rápidamente. La joven pelirroja pareció volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, Sirius solo la miraba esperando a que por fin se decidiera a hablar. - Oye, realmente deberías confiar más en Potter._

_- Ok. - Sirius enarcó una ceja, ¿confiar más en su mejor amigo?, ¿y se lo decía la chica que lo rechazaba vez tras vez y que apenas lo conocía?_

_- Me refiero a que él también podría sentir lo mismo. - Lily intentó corregir, aclarar lo que realmente quería decir. Y con eso se retiró, dejando a un, claramente confundido, Sirius Black._

Pero Sirius al final y con el paso de los meses no lo hacía y Lily comenzaba a rendirse ante sus deseos y James simplemente no podía dejar de perder la cordura en todo sentido, realmente James Potter estaba cediendo a la locura, a la amargura y peor aún, al resentimiento.

* * *

Eran las vacaciones de verano, en dos semanas el sexto año en Hogwarts comenzaría. Hacía un calor que difícilmente se podía comparar con otros años, casi todas las familias habían ido a pasar un tiempo en algún lugar más fresco o al menos que conllevara una diversión mayor que derretirse encerrados en sus casas.

Sirius Black, quien apenas un mes atrás se había fugado de su propio hogar y ahora vivía en casa de los Potter, no pensaba más que en el placer que debía ser el sumergirse en el mar azul, cerca de alguna playa lo suficientemente desolada para disfrutarla plenamente, se imaginaba a si mismo junto con otros tres chicos, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Los cuatro juntos sin ninguna distracción, sin tareas, sin Lily Evans para admirar o Severus Snape para quien molestar, simplemente refugiándose del calor y disfrutando de su amistad. Lamentablemente en la realidad más cruda solo Remus podía disfrutar de la ilusión que se formaba en la mente de Sirius.

Harold Potter era un auror bastante reconocido y por lo tanto, con un trabajo absorbente, incluso en las vacaciones. Desde que James y Sirius salieran del colegio había declarado que no podrían ir de vacaciones; no es que Sirius hubiera ido, claro esta, no podría tomar esa oportunidad ni aprovecharse de la confianza de la familia, ya mucho hacían los padres de James con dejarlo vivir con ellos mientras el joven buscaba una casa propia; cosa que no les hacía gracia a Harold y Dorea Potter, ambos creían que a la corta edad de 16 años un joven como Sirius no podría vivir solo, ambos querían que se quedara con ellos, al menos hasta salir del colegio. Lo cierto es que lo querían demasiado.

Debido al trabajo del señor Potter la familia y Sirius, en calidad de invitado, no habían podido salir de la casa siquiera. Los Lupin, por otro lado, si habían tenido esa oportunidad y ahora se encontraban en aquella playa, que Sirius imaginaba, como desolada. Remus les había enviado una lechuza hacía unos días donde les platicaba a James y a Sirius lo mucho que parecía divertirse y lo apenado que estaba de que no pudieran estar juntos. Peter, por otro lado, no se encontraba disfrutando del mar, pero había viajado al norte a visitar a unos tíos, lo cual a Sirius le parecía más divertido que estar encerrado en la casa; aunque estar encerrado en la casa de los Potter era verdaderamente un paraíso si lo comparaba a los años anteriores en Grimmauld.

Los mejores amigos, James Potter y Sirius Black se entretenían en esos momentos jugando ajedrez mágico, realmente no tenían mucho que hacer. James, particularmente, parecía sumergido en el tablero, aunque a juzgar de la posición de las piezas, las cuales marcaban una considerable ventaja para Sirius, no se encontraba realmente concentrado en el ajedrez.

- Prongs... - Sirius alzó la voz después de varios minutos de silencio. - ¿Podrías dejar de mover las piezas a lo tonto y jugar decentemente?. - Preguntó sin ocultar su exasperación ante la apatía de su amigo. - ¡Prongs! - volvió a llamar al ver que el otro no había, al parecer, escuchado.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó James en voz baja, demostrándole a Sirius que realmente no había estado escuchando.

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? - Sirius volvió a preguntar con una marcada desesperación en la voz. - ¿Vas a jugar o no?. - James suspiró.

- Maldición Padfoot, debo de pensar en otra forma de acercármele. - Sirius rodó los ojos al escuchar eso, nuevamente Lily Evans. - ¡Debe de haber una forma para que me acepte, no es de piedra! - Para este punto James ya se había levantado ferozmente del suelo y había pateado sin darse cuenta el tablero.

- Yo ya no se. - Suspiró Sirius, realmente deseaba pensar y encontrar una forma pero desde hacía un tiempo para acá, el dolor que sentía al ayudar a James era más intenso, pero sabía que James jamás lo vería más que como su mejor amigo, tenía que resignarse, tenía que soportar.

- Tal vez si la voy a visitar. - Mencionó para sí mismo más que para Sirius. - Su casa queda cerca de aquí.

- Solo la vas a fastidiar. - Le respondió Sirius acomodando las piezas. - Mejor espérate a que las clases comiencen. - Le sugirió sin mirarlo. Pero parecía que James ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

- ¡Acompáñame! - James agarró de un brazo a Sirius y lo levantó de un tirón.

- ¡Oye!. - Sirius se quejó. - No quiero acompañarte, ¿por qué me necesitas para coquetear?. - Y realmente no quería acompañarle, se había cansado de verlo rogar tras la chica, de escuchar lo mucho que la amaba, se había cansado de que James le rompiera el corazón y él ni siquiera lo supiera.

Muy a su pesar, ambos salieron de la casa y pronto se pusieron en camino a la casa de Evans, la cual, sin duda no estaba lejos, caminando se hacía unos diez minutos y para esas fechas el centro de Londres estaba un poco deshabitado.

Llegaron a una casa color marrón, una chica poco parecida a Lily se encontraba regando las flores del jardín. Ambos se detuvieron en la reja que separaba el jardín de la calle.

- ¡Petunia! - Gritó James con una voz tan chillona que pareció molestar incluso a Sirius. La aludida casi deja caer le regadera del susto. Volteó a ver a James con una cara de increíble desagrado.

- Eres tú... - expresó con una mueca en el rostro como si acabara de ver algo realmente repugnante. - ¿Qué quieres? Seguro mi hermana no quiere verte.

- Déjame entrar, ándale, solo quiero hablar con Lily un ratito. - James le guió un ojo, le costó bastante a Sirius aguantar la risa. - Petunia estaba apunto de exclamar un gran "no" antes de ser interrumpida.

- ¡Potter, Black! ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!. - La pelirroja había aparecido en la puerta interna de la casa.

- Vinimos a visitarte. - Sonrió James, Sirius solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo pero sin ver a la chica. - Sal un momento, vamos a platicar. - Sugirió con la voz más suplicante que pudo.

- De verdad Potter, ¿no tienes suficiente con la escuela, también necesitas molestarme durante las vacaciones, en mi propia casa?. - Lily intentó sonar lo más fastidiada que pudo, aunque muy dentro de ella le diera cierto gusto ver al chico.

- Sabes que nunca me podría cansar de verte, te necesito Evans, vamos, dame una oportunidad. - Para Sirius, lo único que le hacía falta a James era ponerse de rodillas. Aún se preguntaba que hacía ahí.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir, Prongs?. - Sirius le preguntó susurrando. - ¿Necesitas que me arrodille ante Lily y le pida que te de una oportunidad?

- Vamos Pad, necesito apoyo moral. - le respondió sin voltear a verlo, sus ojos fijos en todo movimiento que la pelirroja hiciera.

- Aja. - Sirius iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo al ver al chico que venía directo a ellos.

- ¡James, Sirius!, ¡Que bien que los veo!

- Hola Frank, ¿también vienes a rogarle a Evans por una cita?. - Sirius jugó, provocando que James lo mirara con reproche.

- ¿Qué?. - Frank Longbotton se sonrojó levemente pero repuso su postura rápidamente. - No... bueno, más o menos. - Sonrió, Sirius pudo jurar que distinguió como la quijada de James se caía. - Venía a invitarla a mi fiesta, también iba a ir con ustedes después de pasar con Lily. - En ese momento, Evans salía hacía donde los chicos estaban, en el rostro de James se dibujó una gran sonrisa al verla acercándose.

- Hola Frank. - Lo saludó. - Alice me había contado que harías una fiesta, pero te has tardado en invitarme. - Lily sonrió, tomando la invitación de las manos de Frank.

- Si, bueno.- El joven Longbotton bajó la mirada sonrojado. - No son muchos los invitados. - Llevó una mano a la mochila que traía colgando y sacó otras dos invitaciones las cuales se las dio a James y Sirius.

- ¿Es esta noche?. - Preguntó Sirius.

- Eh, si... - volvió a sonrojarse. - no son muchos invitados. - James le sonrió.

- Ahí estaremos. - Frank levantó el rostro y le miró agradecido.

- Gracias. - Miró a Lily quien asintió con la cabeza. - Bueno, me retiro, necesito entregar otras cuantas. - y así se despidió. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que James reaccionara.

- ¡Lily!. - gritó sorprendiendo a la otra. Lily inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada que pareció alejarlo.

- ¡Basta Potter, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo!. - Le gritó demasiado seria para su propio gusto. La sonrisa de James se borró por completo. Lily se metió rápidamente a su casa, seguida por Petunia y cerró de un golpe la puerta.

James se quedó mirando por unos minutos a la recién cerrada puerta, Sirius lo observó con cautela.

- La verás esta noche. - le dijo al cabo de unos minutos y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa del otro.

- ¿Y de qué servirá?. - Suspiró James, su voz se oía mucho más apagada que otras veces. - Realmente la quiero Pad. - Sirius bajó la mirada, cada vez que lo escuchaba decir eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas declarle sus sentimientos, deseaba terminar con el dolor que sentía cuando lo veía suspirar por Lily. Tal vez si James supiera acabaría odiándolo, pero al menos sabría que no podía esperar ya más de su amigo, tal vez James lo entendería y sutilmente lo rechazaría, pero por lo menos así se habría desahogado por fin y en un remoto caso, tal vez James sentiría lo mismo por él, pero eso era imposible.

* * *

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. La madre de James les había comentado que estaría fuera unos tres días, ella trabajaba en el diario El Profeta y en esos momentos estaba trabajando en una investigación para su próximo artículo. Tenían la casa para ellos solos y realmente no la aprovechaban, jugaban ajedrez, planeaban algunos ataques contra Snivellus para el próximo curso, jugaban a quemar libros que ya no utilizaban. En esos momentos realmente se preparaban para la fiesta de Frank Longbotton.

James aún se encontraba cabizbajo debido al último rechazo de Lily, las ganas de ir a tal fiesta eran sinceramente pocas, pero se lo había prometido a Frank y una ligera esperanza de que esta vez las cosas con ella si funcionaran le hacía mantenerse en pie.

Sirius ya se había bañado y ahora esperaba a que su amigo se terminara de arreglar. Él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir, aunque le caía bien Frank, sabía lo muy aburrido que el chico era y especialmente no tenía ganas de ver nuevamente con James acorralaba a Lily e intentaba conquistarla. Pero no tenía muchas opciones, tampoco era muy tentadora la idea de quedarse solo en la casa de los Potter, se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

- Listo. - James declaró saliendo de su habitación y llegando a la sala, donde Sirius veía televisión. - Vámonos.

Sin duda no eran muchos invitados pero Frank se notó bastante contento cuando Sirius y James llegaron a su casa. Alice Flint y al menos otros diez Gryffindors ya se encontraban ahí. James aspiró hondo, como intentando tomar fuerzas, buscando con la mirada a Lily, luego volteó a ver a Sirius buscando aprobación. Este le hizo una seña con la cabeza y observó como James ya se encontraba buscando a la chica. Sirius se resignó y se fue a platicar con otros de sus compañeros. Vio a un entretenido Frank Longbotton en una esquina de la sala, entretenido con su reciente novia, Alice. Durante años Frank estuvo pretendiendo a la morena, al parece en estas vacaciones Alice por fin había cedido.

- ¡Ey Black!. - Hugh Richester le había deslizado por la mesa una copa. Sirius se llevó a la boca parte del contenido rápidamente. En su rostro pronto se figuró una mueca extraña como luchando para pasarse la bebida por la garganta.

- ¿Whisky de fuego?. - Preguntó, no era la primera vez que lo probaba, pero sin duda se esperaba otra cosa, no se había preparado.

- Los padres de Longbotton no están. - Richester sonrió tontamente. Sirius miró de reojo a James, quien seguía buscando a Lily. Se llevó el resto del contenido de la copa a la boca.

James se acercó a Frank, quien le había confirmado el hecho de que Lily ya había llegado a la fiesta. _¿Dónde podrá estar?, _se preguntó el chico, Lily era lo suficientemente sociable como para no esconderse, mucho menos en una reunión del amable Frank.

Salió de la sala, buscando en los pasillos de la casa de los Longbotton, llegó a una especie de sala de estar, las luces apagadas. Entreabrió un poco la puerta, supuso que sería muy extraño encontrar a Lily en un lugar como ese, así que se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero unas voces le detuvieron. Había alguien ahí. Se sonrojó un poco, pensando en las posibilidades, nuevamente se preparó a cerrar la puerta, para dejar que los románticos hicieran lo que habían ido a hacer pero la voz de la chica le paró de pronto el corazón, conocía esa voz.

Abrió un poco más la puerta, intentando ver un poco más, reconocer a los intrusos. Vio a un chico de cabello oscuro, le llegaba a los hombros, James se frotó los ojos para ver un poco más claro. Él tenía a la otra atrapada contra el muro de la habitación, ella no parecía hacer nada por alejarlo. _¿Charles Scott? _murmuró para si mismo, _¿Realmente Charles Scott se había conseguido chica? _Dirigió su vista hacia ella, cerró los ojos como tratando de negarlo, no podía ser ella... debía ser otra persona, pero era como si quisiera negar lo innegable, como si él mismo no conociera ese cabello, el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, las curvas de su cuerpo, cuerpo que ahora yacía en brazos de otro. En definitiva, era Lily Evans.

James cerró con cuidado la puerta, sin poder respirar, con lágrimas en los ojos. Salió apresuradamente dirigiéndose a la sala no sin antes limpiarse el poco rastro de lágrimas que figuraba en él. Fue hasta una mesa y se sentó, intentando recuperarse, sin demasiado éxito.

Sirius vio extrañado a su amigo, el cual se había sentado en una mesa lejos de él. Lo observó tomar una de las copas del whisky, Sirius sonrió. Sabía que James tenía poco tacto con la bebida. Examinó su rostro, parecía más que frustrado, parecía a punto del llanto; realmente Evans se había pasado con él esta vez. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo desahogarse y continuó jugando a las cartas con el resto de su mesa.

* * *

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que James había llegado de nuevo a la sala. Sirius vio como su amigo empezaba a quedarse dormido, sin duda las siete copas que la llevaba le empezaban a afectar. Se extrañó de que Lily no se hubiera aparecido aún pero decidió que lo mejor era ir por James e irse, antes de que el otro se pusiera a bailar o a expresar cuando amaba a Snivellus.

- Prongs, es hora de irnos. - Le dijo una vez que llegó a su lado. Lo tomó del brazo intentando levantarlo. James lo miró con unos ojos terriblemente rojos y apunto de romper en llanto.

- Hola Pads. - James se puso de inmediato en pie, aunque golpeándose con la mesa, provocando la risa de los demás. Se colgó del cuello de Sirius, éste levantó la vista buscando a Frank el cual ya le miraba, se despidió con un gesto y Frank le respondió de la misma manera. Ambos salieron de la casa de los Longbotton y se dirigieron hacia su propia casa, más que nada Sirius se dirigió, arrastrando a James consigo.

- Te pasaste esta vez Prongs. - mencionó Sirius intentando sostener a su amigo.

- Ella se pasó esta vez. - Murmuró James acercando su rostro al cuello del otro, lo cual provocó que Sirius se estremeciera. Intentó mantenerse lo más sereno que pudo, aún cuando pudiera sentir el aliento del otro en su cuello.

- Lily solamente se está haciendo la difícil. - Respondió con voz ronca, sin mirar a James, apresurando el paso.

- No. - respondió el otro cortante. - Si fuera así no estuviera revolcándose con ese. - dijo en un sollozo. Sirius lo miró intrigado.

- ¿De qué hablas?. - le preguntó serio, no creyendo que hablaban de la misma Lily Evans.

- La vi, Sirius, la vi con Charles Scott.- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro del joven Potter. - Ella no me advirtió pero apuesto que no le hubiera importado.

- Prongs... - Intentó consolarlo pero no encontró palabras, para ese momento ya habían llegado a la casa, Sirius se apresuró a entrar. No intercambiaron palabras en todo el trayecto, aunque Sirius bien sabía que James no había dejado de llorar. Llegaron hasta la habitación de James, Sirius se había estado quedando en el cuarto de huéspedes. Recostó al otro en su cama intentándose liberarse del abrazo de su amigo, lo cual encontró, considerablemente difícil, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, James tenía unas fuerzas impresionables.

- Pads... - susurró y al mismo tiempo jaló a Sirius de un brazo, aprisionándolo en su cama, debajo de su cuerpo. - ...Te necesito. - declaró mientras refugiaba su rostro en el cuello del otro. Sirius no se movía, entre el peso del cuerpo de James y la sorpresa de sus acciones no podía pensar con claridad. Apenas alcanzó a formular palabras.

- Por... por supuesto Prongs, siempre estaré contigo. - le dijo tragando un poco de saliva, intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos. - Ahora necesitas dormir o tus padres dirán que soy una mala influencia. - Intentó levantarse pero pronto sintió la mano de Prongs sujetando la suya, atrapándolo contra el colchón.

- Lo que necesito es a Evans. - murmuró. Sirius entrecerró los ojos, suspiró.

- Lo sé, todo saldrá bien. - Intentó luchar contra sí mismo, aún no entendía como es que Lily pudo haber estado a solas con otro chico y en la fiesta de Frank. Sirius notó como James se levantaba un poco, pero aún sobre él.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya los labios de James estaban sobre los suyos, lo había atrapado en plena oración así que James tuvo oportunidad de explorar la boca del otro a placer. Cuantas veces Sirius había deseado saborear los labios de su amigo, tantas veces había deseado estar así con James, sin embargo...

- Prongs... - interrumpió empujando un poco al otro, rompiendo el beso. - ...apestas a alcohol y estás más inconciente que conciente y acabas de ver a Lily... - cerró los ojos unos momentos, deseó no decir lo que estaba apunto de decir, pero no pudo, su orgullo era mayor. - No me puedes poner en esta situación. - James lo miró directamente a los ojos, suplicando.

- Una vez me dijiste... - comenzó con una voz terriblemente ronca.- ... que por mi harías cualquier cosa. - terminó y buscó de inmediato los labios de Sirius, quien apartó el rostro rápidamente.

- No me refería... - fue interrumpido bruscamente.

- Entonces estabas mintiendo. - James sonó tan herido que Sirius se sorprendió, volvió su rostro para mirarlo.

- Sabes que no, sabes que... - Sirius no pudo continuar. Su mente se debatía con su corazón. Había deseado tanto estar con James, pero no de esta forma, no con James buscando un consuelo, no con James buscando apaciguar sus propios deseos carnales con el ser más próximo, no con Sirius siendo usado como un vil juguete, no quería así.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los besos que James ya le dedicaba al cuello del otro, por las manos que desabotonaban su camisa, las mismas que bajaban hasta el zipper de su pantalón. Sirius apenas reaccionó, ya su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo, pero no podía permitirlo.

- James, tu no quieres... - no pudo continuar, la lengua del otro recorriendo su pecho se lo impidió, luchó un poco más. - ...no quieres hacer esto. - James se detuvo.

- Necesito... - susurró. - ...Necesito que me ayudes a olvidarla, aunque sea por una noche. - Miró a Sirius directo a los ojos, su silencio le fue suficiente para continuar.

Sirius no pudo seguir peleando, no pudo ni siquiera moverse, dejó a James hacer lo que quisiera, lo dejó jugar con su cuerpo, lo dejó besarlo hasta que el otro estuvo satisfecho, lo dejó desvestirlo a la totalidad, simplemente se quedó ahí quieto, cumpliendo su promesa, haciendo cualquier cosa por su mejor amigo; a quien ciertamente amaba en secreto, a quien ciertamente deseaba, pero no así, simplemente no así.

Tampoco hizo sonido alguno, a pesar del mucho placer que llegó a sentir, ni siquiera a pesar del dolor extremo que sintió cuando James lo penetró de manera súbita, sin siquiera darle tiempo para prepararse; solamente apretó los dientes y se quedó quieto; ante cada embestida que parecía desgarrar sus entrañas, también cuando sintió la calida sustancia dentro de su mismo cuerpo, cuando supo que James había acabado.

Saboreó por última vez el embriagante aliento de James en un último beso antes de que éste se quedara dormido. Sirius cerró los ojos intentando dormir pero no pudo, el cuerpo de James aún lo tenía atrapado contra la cama, así que volvió a quedarse ahí quieto, muy quieto, pensando en lo mucho que amaba a James y en lo mucho que se odiaba a si mismo. Y suspiró.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hace tiempo que jure no volver a escribir slash, pero parece que he recaído en el vicio. Realmente espero que les guste este fic, la idea surgió en mi cabeza, tengo la historia casi por completo formada, sé hasta la última línea del último capítulo, realmente es algo que deseaba escribir. No quise se muy explícita ni llevar este fic hasta lemon, algo suave pero claro.

Reviews por favor :)!

**Capítulo 2:** Hojas Secas

26 de Julio del 2008

Verso del inicio at Nathaniel Hawthorne


	2. Hojas Secas

Letanías

**Yami to Fujikiri**

**Capítulo 2**

Hojas Secas

_Desde luego, la embriaguez, lo báquico, tienen su misterio._

_Pero me parece que la mayoría de la gente que anda sentada en las tabernas no tiene idea de eso.  
Me da la impresión que precisamente el meterse en las tabernas es algo muy adocenado.  
¡Lo bueno sería pasar la noche entera con antorchas encendidas, en una verdadera orgía desenfrenada!  
Pero eso de tomar un vasito tras otro no creo que sea muy interesante, ¿no?  
¿O acaso puedes imaginarte a Fausto sentado noche tras noche en la taberna?_

_Yo bebí y le miré con hostilidad._

_-Bueno, no todos somos Fausto -respondí secamente._

* * *

No es que el sol penetrara profundamente en la habitación en la que se encontraba, no en la que aún las persianas se encontraban cerradas pero incluso cuando uno se encuentra dormido, por más profundo que sea el sueño, se puede sentir la calidad de la mañana, el calor inminente que nos llama a despertarnos, que nos dice que ya es demasiado tarde como para seguir ahí recostados, el que nos incomoda por que nos sentimos inútiles, perdiendo el tiempo del día; aunque algunos dicen que esa era una cuestión de edad, que solamente eran los viejos los que escuchaban la voz del sol.

De cualquier forma eso poco importa cuando uno no logra dormir, cuando uno se mantiene en vela, solamente recostado pensando sin pensar, intentando descubrir algún significado omnipotente de la vida o tal vez tarareando una cansión en la mente o simplemente quedandose quieto, muy quieto. Justo como en aquel momento se encontraba Sirius Black.

No cabía la mayor duda de que ese era el caso de Sirius, que no había podido dormir toda la noche, uno podía notarlo por su sola postura, como si nada pudiera moverlo, ni una sacudida de la Tierra o el mover del cuerpo que lo había apresado la noche anterior.

En aquel momento recordó el preciso instante, cuando él, Sirius se rindió ante los deseos de James y había decidido quedarse quieto, y pensó que aquello lo había condenado, pues desde entonces no se había movido en absoluto; aunque no es que lo hubiera intentado lo suficiente, de hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, no lo había intentado. Cuando James se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo supo que no podría salir de ahí, no sin enfrentar la mirada de James, no sin sentirse despreciado, usado y deseado, todo al mismo tiempo. Así que se siguió quedando quieto, sin pensar en lo que había pasado, solamente mirando el techo, la pintura blanca apenas carcomiendose, sintiendo la luz de las estrellas apenas rozar la ventana de la habitación y ahora, el sol que daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día, un día que Sirius no quería vivir, por que sabía, sabía lo que sucedería cuando James se despertara.

Sintió como James se movía un poco, su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Sirius, quien suspiro cerrando los ojos, como si con una plegaria silenciosa pidiera que el tiempo se congelara justo ahí, que no tuviera que enfrentarse, no a James, no a la cruda realidad.

James levantó un poco la cabeza, se frotó los ojos aún adormilado. Inmediatamente sintió la piel desnuda del chico debajo de su cuerpo. Se rodo lentamente sobre Sirius, quedando a su lado, mirando el techo, justo como el otro. Ahora James se encontraba visiblemente despierto, consiente de la situación. Miró de reojo a su lado y vió que Sirius estaba despierto. Le tomó algunos segundos comenzar a hablar.

- Lo lamento. - No alzó la voz, no se preparó para hablar, solo lo hizo. - Esto no debió pasar. - De pronto Sirius sintió lo que en toda la noche no había sentido, pudo sentir los párpados cayéndose, un sueño incontrolable, deseaba tanto dormir. Pero no pudo, la voz de James se lo impedía. - Escucha Sirius, ayer estaba... - Se llevó una mano a los ojos, tallándolos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, arrepintiéndose de la noche anterior, según lo Sirius entendía.

- Estabas borracho. - Sirius le ofreció ayuda. - querías sexo o desquitarte de Lily con lo más cercano que tenías, conmigo. - Dijo con la voz más fría que James le había conocido hasta ahora. - Pero James, no pensaras que realmente estas desquitándote de ella, esa chica que ni siquiera es tu novia, que no te debe nada, ni cuentas ni explicaciones y que puede acostarse con quien quiera sin que tu la puedas juzgar. Tal como tu lo hiciste. - Terminó e intentó levantarse, sentarse en la cama, aunque tardó un poco, el cuerpo le dolía bastante.

Había estado con chicas anteriormente pero esa era su primera vez con un hombre y por supuesto, su primera vez ante la sumisión.

- Es verdad, no me debe nada. - Respondió James sin poder mirar al otro, aceptando las palabras de su amigo, conciente de que Lily no era suya. - Solo que me sentí morir, necesitaba descargar toda esa ira que me llenó ayer y... - Se detuvo, como analizando las palabras que habían salido de su misma boca. Sabía que era verdad, era lo que sentía en esos momentos, deseaba herir a Lily, deseaba tanto hacerla sufrir pero simplemente no podía. En su lugar se desquitó con Sirius, por que sabía que él no le odiaría después, o al menos eso esperaba.

Sirius entendió lo mismo o tal vez eso ya lo había deducido en las tantas horas que tuvo para quedarse quieto. La forma en la que James lo había tomado la noche anterior no fue ni cercana a lo romántico o a lo gentil, todo lo contrario, podía sentir la furia de su mejor amigo en cada embestida

Hubo un silencio increíblemente grande, donde lo único que confirmaba la existencia de vida en la habitación era el latir del corazón de James y la respiración débil pero certera de Sirius.

- ¿Para qué están los amigos?. - Sirius rompió el silencio y forzó en su rostro una sonrisa. James le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No se puede repetir. - Susurró James bajando la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Sirius entrecerró los ojos, como calmando su propio llanto. Podía ver el arrepentimiento de James en el rostro, podía ver su vergüenza por lo sucedido. Sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades con James, por supuesto nunca se llegó a imaginar que algo como esto podría suceder y por supuesto, no le había gustado; quería que James sintiera lo mismo que él, que lo quisiera como quería a Evans. Y en lugar de eso si pudo acostarse con James, cuando éste solamente sentía angustia, frustración, lujuria y él, Sirius... él ni siquiera sabía ya lo que sentía, pero sin duda no fue el placer que imaginó, tampoco la felicidad.

- ¡Claro que no Prongs!. - Comenzó a vestirse de inmediato, haciendo lo posible por olvidar todo eso. - Yo no haré nada si tu no me lo pides, ¿Recuerdas?.

James siguió su ejemplo, se puso las gafas que había votado en la alfombra la noche anterior y también comenzó a vestirse. No intercambiaron palabra alguna.

Después de eso fue como si un acuerdo silencioso se desarrollara y ambos hubieran decidido olvidarlo todo y ser quienes eran antes. Al menos así fue en apariencias, al menos así fue para James. Pero es un tanto difícil olvidar una noche así cuando si tienes sentimientos por la otra persona. Y a pesar de eso Sirius fingió de tal forma que James nunca dudó de él.

* * *

El resto de las vacaciones pasó rápido. James volvió a traer el tema de Lily Evans casi todos los días pero no volvió a buscarla a su casa y eso tampoco lo mencionaba, como si temiera ver a la chica, como si temiera recordar. Pero el día de regresar a Hogwarts se acercaba y James sabía que la vería y sabía que no podría evitar el deseo de ir a hablar con ella, de intentarlo una vez más.

También recordaba lo que Sirius le había dicho aquella mañana, que Lily no le debía cuentas, que no tenía razón para reprocharle algo. Él mismo, James, había dormido con muchas chicas y chicos y al siguiente día coqueteaba con Evans; lo cierto es que exageró las cosas, lo cierto es que hirió a Sirius sin razón.

En general esos días fueron buenos, jugaban en la casa, practicaban un poco de quidittch, hacían cosas al azar que a veces aburrían a James pero comparado con otros verano en su casa, para Sirius, era como disfrutar verdaderamente de la vida, sin tener que preocuparse por cumplir al pie de la letra lo que toda una familia esperara. Por supuesto, él a diferencia de James no había olvidado lo que había pasado, pero no tuvo opción más que llenarse de resignación, olvidar si James le había herido o no y tener siempre conciente que no sería más que el mejor amigo del otro. Sin embargo también había decidido que no haría nada con respecto a Lily Evans; no se interpondría en los cortejos de James ni tampoco le ayudaría más, no le volvería a acompañar a verla otra vez. Desde entonces, cuando James comenzaba a decir lo que haría o lo que podría decir al ver a Lily la próxima vez en Hogwarts, Sirius solamente le seguía la conversación sin darle opinión ni sugerencias. Esto, había descubierto Sirius, era bastante relajante, era como liberarse de un gran peso que, desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por James, no le había permitido disfrutar de su relación con James. Ya no se preocuparía por Lily, ni por James y Lily y tal vez, seguramente, con el tiempo se olvidaría de sus sentimientos por él.

Muy a pesar de eso, el día de volver a Hogwarts había llegado y aún sus sentimientos seguían intactos. Y ciertamente las dos semanas que habían tenido desde aquella noche no habían servido de mucho, al menos no para Sirius.

Las clases del sexto año de Hogwarts no eran muy diferentes al resto de las clases que habían tenido y ningún maestro era diferente o nuevo al del año pasado, no fue entrar al nuevo año. Todo era igual, incluyendo las bromas a Snivellus, las preparaciones para la noche de luna llena, las risas de los merodeadores al burlarse de algún Slytherin, todo, excepto el coqueteo casual de James con Lily.

No es que no le interesara, pero cuando Peter le preguntó a James sobre esto, el otro solo bajó la mirada y no habló durante el resto de la conversación; así que Remus optó por callar y esperar que no hubiera nada malo con su amigo. Sirius, por otro lado, sabía a la perfección lo que ocurría, pero nunca lo comentó con los demás, no lo haría sin la aprobación de James.

Sirius y Remus se encontraban en sus habitaciones que compartían con James y Peter. Ambos estaban en silencio, cada uno en su respectiva cama. Remus se encontraba a media luz leyendo algún libro para alguna clase, realmente Sirius no le había puesto atención cuando se lo dijo. Sirius, por otro lado, hacía la tarea de transmutaciones, la que había dejado para ya entrada la noche. De reojo, vio como James llegaba al cuarto, cabizbajo, pensativo.

- ¿Mal día Prongs?. - preguntó Sirius, sin dejar de escribir. - Aunque estuvimos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo... - dijo con el tono más casual que encontró.

- ¡No encuentro por ningún lado a un golpeador indicado!. - exclamó frustrado, dirigiéndose a su cama y dejándose caer en ella.

- ¿Golpeador?. - esto había llamado la atención de Remus. - ¿Por qué necesitas uno, alguien se retiró?.- le preguntó retirando la vista del libro. James era el capitán de Gryffindor y por lo tanto se encargaba de buscar jugadores cuando alguno se retiraba, aunque esto no era común.

- Steven Marcel. - suspiró James. - ¡Está embarazado, el muy idiota...! ¿Pueden creerlo?. - Se sentó súbitamente, mirando de Sirius a Remus y viceversa.

- ¿Embarazado?.- murmuró Sirius.

* * *

_Recordaba muy bien aquella vez de su segundo año en Hogwarts. La clase de transmutaciones no era lo suficientemente entretenida así que se encontraba pasándose notas con James desde una esquina a otra. La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall los había separado de esa manera desde el primer año, desde que empezaron a hacer notar por su empeño al no comportarse en el salón de clases. De cualquier manera, la clase no era difícil._

_- Profesora. - Alguna chica iba a preguntar algo que poco les interesaba a ambos. - Perdone que me salga del tema pero... ¿es verdad que dos magos pueden tener un bebé?. - el cuchicheo que adornaba el salón pronto se apagó, algunos rostros extrañados miraron a la chica. Hija de muggles. _

_- ¡Claro que si Angela!. - Alzó la voz otro chico. - Como se nota que no conoces nada de la magia. - Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas, por su ignorancia, por el tono de su compañero, por las risas que le siguieron, incluídas las de James y Sirius. Pronto la profesora calló al salón entero._

_- Si. - Le respondió. - De hecho en el mundo de los magos es algo muy común, tan común como si fuera entre un hombre y una mujer. - Declaró acercándosele. - Pero solamente puede ocurrir entre dos magos. - La pequeña Angela abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, ella no era la única nacida de muggles que había en el salón, así que tampoco fue la única en sorprenderse._

_- ¿Y es... ya sabe, normal, aceptado?. - Preguntó en voz baja, apenas queriendo que la maestra la escuchara._

_- ¡Por supuesto que si!. - Exclamó Mcgonagall. - Los embarazos masculinos son tan comunes como los femeninos, no habría por que no ser normal._

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?. - La voz de Remus sacó a Sirius de sus recuerdos.

- No lo sé.- suspiró James. - Seguir buscando supongo... es un idiota, ese Steven.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que entraron a Hogwarts y James seguía buscando golpeador. Los merodeadores se paseaban por los alrededores del castillo, cerca de los campos de quidditch, ayudando a James, entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa que les pareciera divertida. Por supuesto, también se encontraban con otros estudiantes. James alzó la vista y la miró en la distancia.

Lily se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, muy cerca de ellos. Sirius notó el gesto de James así que miró en la misma dirección. No cabía duda de que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en nada, se maldijo a si mismo, bajó la mirada, intentó no ver más ni a Lily ni a James.

Potter suspiró, cerró los puños y caminó hacia ella. Los otros tres notaron la seriedad de James, sabían que intentaría algo más, así que permanecieron ahí, mirando a los alrededores, viendo que hacer, al menos si Peter y Remus. Sirius no pudo soportarlo más, sentía como si fuera a romper en llano ahí mismo.

- ¿Saben qué?.- forzó una voz de lo más imparcial que pudo. - Olvidé algo en los dormitorios, ahora vuelvo. - Se alejó de ahí sin esperar respuesta de los otros. Por más que intentó esconderlo, Remus notó la humedad en sus ojos. Peter solamente se dirigió un grupo de Gryffindor que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

A James le temblaba el paso, se sorprendió a si mismo cuando llegó a donde estaba Lily. Cuando impidió la sombra del sol, esta levantó la vista y lo encontró. Se había preguntado, se había preguntado por que no la había seguido, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra cuando tuvo tantas oportunidades; en el tren se cruzaron, varias veces en el comedor se encontraron cara a cara pero James ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Lo cierto es que le gustaba y temía que después de todos sus rechazos, James se hubiera cansado de esperar.

- Evans. - murmuró el chico. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, no me tomará mucho?.- Lily se sorprendió del tono tan serio del chico, apenas asintió con la cabeza. James se sentó a su lado. - Tu me gustas. - La tomó casi por sorpresa. Lily no tardó en recuperar su postura.

- Me lo has dejado claro muchas veces Potter. - Volvió su vista al libro que había estado leyendo.

- Y quería saber si estas con alguien más. - James continuó sin detenerse a pensar, con el tono más monótono que Lily le hubiera escuchado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?. - Se preguntó verdaderamente extrañada. Bajó su libro y lo cerró. Este James le intrigaba. El otro no tardó en contestar.

- Te vi con alguien, aquella vez. - Lily lo miraba anonadada, intentando adivinar lo que él sentía y descifrar lo que decía. - En la fiesta de Frank, durante las vacaciones. - Lily pareció recordar. Se echó a reír. James la miró confundido, un tanto furioso.

- ¡Vamos James!. - le respondió entre risa. James se sorprendió de escuchar su propio nombre salir de los labios de la chica - Charles Scott es uno de mis mejores amigos, desde que entramos a Hogwarts, incluso tu, quien poca atención pones en los demás, debiste notarlo. Cuando no me la pasaba con Severus estaba con Charles. - terminó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa. Todo esto le parecía poco chistoso al otro.

- ¿Y decidieron ser más que amigos?. - James le preguntó con una voz sumamente apagada. Lily volvió a sonreír.

- Lo cierto es que esa noche... - Lily comenzó más seria, pero aún sonriente. - Charles me confesó sus sentimientos por mi. - James la miró un tanto sorprendido. - Sin embargo yo le dije la verdad. - Ella pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas, se relajó, tomó un poco de aire y dijo. - Que a mi me gustaba otro chico. - Confesó sin mirar a James, el que rápidamente volteó a otro lugar, sintiéndose miserable. Finalmente lo sabía, Lily quería a otro.

- Ya veo. - James estaba apunto de irse.

- Charles intentó besarme. - Lily alzó la voz, mantenía una sonrisa melancólica. - Pero es mi amigo, solo pude abrazarlo. - James entendió a la perfección y no pudo reconocer en la voz de la otra alguna clase de mentira.

- Entonces te gusta alguien más. - murmuró James más para si mismo que para ella.

- Si. - respondió. - Estoy verdaderamente loca, él es una persona tan desequilibrada, nunca pensé que me llegaría a gustar de esa forma. - Se echó a reír de nueva cuenta. James no se resistió.

- ¿Quién es él?. - No quería saberlo para buscar venganza, para matarlo por haberle robado a una chica que ni siquiera era suya. Solamente quería saber ante quien había perdido.

- ¿De verdad... quieres saber quién es?. - La voz de Lily cambió, se mostraba insegura, pero deseosa de hablar. James asintió. Se miraron a los ojos, James pudo admirar de cerca esas bellas esmeraldas y de cerca y aún más de cerca, como si estas estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia él. Pero... no, debía estar alucinando, no podían realmente estar dirigiéndose hacia él. Intento reaccionar, asimilar el porque Lily se acercaba más y más, pero no pudo, no en el momento en el que sintió los suaves labios de Lily Evans sobre los suyos.

* * *

Sirius llegó lo más rápido que pudo al dormitorio, con una mano limpió las apenas pocas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos. No, si su mismísima familia no lo había derrumbado, no lo haría James Potter, no la persona en quien más confiaba.

Se tumbó en la cama, deseó dormir y despertar hasta que las vacaciones de invierno llegaran, cuando solamente él y James pudieran estar juntos y solos, tan solo jugando con la nieve, nada más.

Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero una fuerza mayor le contuvo, sintió como si toda la habitación diera vueltas a su alrededor, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en el baño de hombres, hincado sobre el retrete. Tenía un sabor asqueroso en la boca y unas náuseas que nunca antes había sentido, como si alguien le apretara el estómago hasta asfixiarlo. Volvió a vomitar. No se sentía capaz de ponerse de pie.

- ¿Sirius?. - Escuchó la voz de Remus desde la puerta. Este se apresuró al ver a su amigo en el suelo, con una expresión de dolor e incomodidad que nunca se imaginó ver en su rostro. - ¿Qué sucede, estás bien?. - Se arrodilló ante él.

- Si...- Sirius contestó débilmente. - Debí comer algo que me hizo daño.- Se apoyó en Remus para levantarse. Suspiró. _Sí_, _eso debía ser, _se repitió a si mismo y no lo que su mente, enferma y desquiciada le intentaba hacer creer.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, las aprecio mucho. Sí, si me iré rápido :) o eso trataré. Y no odien a James :) Prongs es lindo, no es su culpa ser un ciego. Y pues, ya veremos lo que llegará a sentir James en un futuro :) nadieee lo sabe, quien sabe como tome la noticia de Sirius, quien sabe como el mismo Sirius tome la noticia.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews! Cortito pero seguro :)

Por cierto, señálenme si creen que me fui muy rápido y me faltó desarrollo en este capítulo :( no estoy segura.

Verso del inicio at mi amor prohibido, Hermann Hesse.

**01 de Agosto del 2008**


	3. Déjame ir

**Letanías**

Yami to Fujikiri

**Capítulo 3**

Déjame ir

_Pruébame con Newton más que con Descartes y con Copérnico más que con Ticho-Brahé,  
explícame solamente por qué una piedra cae cuando se le lanza hacia arriba  
vuélveme palpable, evidente, este efecto tan simple,  
y te perdonaría ser un moralista,  
al demostrarme que eras aceptable físico_

* * *

La noche pasada había sido increíblemente molesta, hasta un punto de suave tortura. Sirius, quien siempre había sido un chico muy saludable, no estaba acostumbrado a pasar ya dos días enteros con estos constantes mareos y esas molestas náuseas. Aquella noche en particular, había sido extremadamente dolorosa y de hecho el joven Black no había dormido mucho que digamos.

Apenas amanecía en Hogwarts, Sirius, contra su voluntad, ya se encontraba levantado y vestido; aunque aún faltara una hora para que las clases comenzaran. Vio como Peter, con pereza, se paraba de su cama y se dirigía hacia las regaderas. Pronto, unos ruidos que provenían de la cama de James le llamaron la atención. La noche pasada no vio llegar a James, seguramente, había estado con Lily. Después de unos cuantos bostezos y estiramientos, lo advirtió sonriendo. Sirius bajó la mirada. Sabía por que James sonreía y simplemente no entendía por que le dolía tanto, finalmente su amigo estaba feliz, finalmente había conseguido lo que quiso durante tantos años, ¿por que él era tan arrogante y egoísta como para no estar feliz por su amigo, por qué tenía estos sentimientos aún? Él los odiaba, odiaba su corazón que predominaba sobre su mente, sobre sus más razonables pensamientos; odiaba amar tanto a James y odiaba el estar tan sentimental y sensible desde un tiempo para acá. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, nuevamente quería llorar sin razón, ¿qué había pasado con el rompecorazones, el rudo Sirius Black, en qué lo había convertido Potter?.

- Mejor me apuro. - la entusiasmada voz de James lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - Le prometí a Lily que almorzaríamos juntos. - Sirius vio como James atravesaba el dormitorio, dirigiéndose, igual que Peter, a las regaderas.

Se quedó sentado ahí en su cama, mirando hacia donde James se había ido, nuevamente luchando por contener las lágrimas. Un fuerte retorcijón le hizo llevarse una mano al vientre involuntariamente, ahogó un quejido. Aún Remus se encontraba en la habitación, no quería preocuparlo más, ya suficiente tenía con su amigo siguiéndolo últimamente más de la cuenta, preguntándole cuando iría de una vez por todas con Madam Promfey; no quería darle más razones. Pero pese a sus intentos, Remus había estado vigilándolo desde que se despertó y tal vez mucho antes.

- Sirius. - Escuchó la voz del licántropo pero no volteó. - Sirius, escúchame, ya llevas bastante tiempo así, ve con Madam Promfey ahorita que falta para que las clases comiencen. - Pronto escuchó los pasos del otro acercándosele. No tardó para estar de frente a él. Remus se sentó a su lado.

- Estoy bien Moony, estoy bien. - Volvió a sentir estas terribles ganas de vomitar, luchó contra el ansia, para no darle involuntariamente la razón a Remus pero pronto un gran escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, lo hizo apretar con su puño la capa del otro. Remus suspiró.

- Te acompaño. - Dijo con firmeza, sin dejar lugar a más pretextos. Sirius por fin le miró, con un poco de sudor en el rostro, apretando los dientes para apaciguar el dolor.

- No, yo puedo ir solo. - Finalmente dijo. - Tu prepárate para las clases, yo ya estoy listo. - Se levantó de la cama con trabajo y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta.

- ¿Estás seguro? Quiero que vayas realmente. - Remus le había seguido.

- Estoy seguro, deja de ser tan molesto. - Contestó forzando una sonrisa.

- Llámame si necesitas algo. - Remus lo vio salir, apenas afirmando con la cabeza. Volvió a suspirar, de verdad su amigo se veía muy mal, no solo por todo esto de la enfermedad, él sabía, mejor que nadie, los sentimientos de Sirius y también veía con fastidio la reciente actitud de James y como esta afectaba aún más a Sirius, le dolía.

Desde hace dos días que James había empezado a salir con Lily, cosa que llevó al buscador a las nubes, realmente lo había llenado de confianza y más arrogancia, si eso se podía y principalmente, James no hacía más que hablar de Lily de las cosas que hacían juntos o de las que estaban por hacer. Remus siempre notaba como Sirius apretaba los puños y como sus ojos brillaban de repente, con rastros claros de lágrimas queriendo florecer de ellos; admiraba su habilidad para mentir y sonreírle a James y animarlo un poco o responderle que genial que por fin estuviera con Lily. Remus empezaba a cansarse de esto, realmente. Advirtió a James saliendo del baño, acomodarse el cabello con la mano, con la suma intención de solamente dejarlo alborotado.

- ¿Aún no te bañas Mooney? Quería que me acompañaran con Lily pero definitivamente se me hace tarde. - Remus suspiró, Lily Evans, Lily Evans, ¿No había más en la mente de Potter? ¿Sirius Black?. - ¿Y Padfoot? No se veía bien cuando me levanté. - Dijo sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo que tenía frente, arreglándose la camisa, aflojándose la corbata.

- ¡Ah, me sorprende que hayas notado a Sirius!. - Remus puso todo el tono sarcástico que pudo y sin mirarlo entró al baño, del cual Peter estaba saliendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. - Escuchó que James le gritaba. Este se dirigió a Peter, quien solo alzó los hombros. - Vamos Wormtail, acompáñame a desayunar con Lily.

- Eso será tan incómodo. - Respondió Peter.

- ¿Y dónde rayos está Sirius?. - Se preguntó a si mismo, ignorando el comentario del otro.

* * *

Sirius yacía recostado en una de las camillas, ya las náuseas se habían ido gracias a algún remedio que Madam Promfey le había dado pero aún la estaba esperando, por ordenes de ella claro, lo cual le pareció totalmente innecesario a Sirius, ya había desaparecido el dolor, no podía llegar tarde a clases; aunque esto último era más un pretexto para no estar ahí, nunca le había importado mucho llegar a tiempo a las clases. Escuchó los pasos de la otra así que se levantó y sentó en la camilla.

- Señor Black. - Comenzó Promfey, una vez que estuvo delante de él. - ¿Me deja hacerle unas preguntas?. - Sirius asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Actualmente, tiene una relación íntima con alguien?. - Sirius sin duda no vio eso venir, ¿por que, eso iba a importar?.

- Ehh... no. - Luchó contra los deseo de preguntarle que le interesaba o decirle que no tenía por que responder aquello.

- ¿Ha estado con alguien, me refiero a íntimamente, con algún chico?. - Lo miró directo a los ojos, Sirius empezó a tartamudear.

- Eso... ¿eso qué...? ¿eso importa?. - Preguntó con ansiedad y un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

- Si, señor Black. - Reafirmó la enfermera. Sirius tragó algo de saliva.

- Una vez. - Le dolió recordar aquella noche, realmente le dolió, cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando olvidar. Poppy tomó asiento a su lado.

- Sirius. - Le sorprendió escucharla utilizar su nombre. - Estás embarazado, hijo. - Terminó con suma calma. La mente de Sirius se congeló por unos segundos, creyó pronto estar aún dormido o en alguna clase de letargo, o tal vez alucinando, definitivamente no escuchó eso.

- ¿Qué?. - Debía despertar de este sueño cuanto antes.

- Sabes bien que los embarazos masculinos son bastante comunes entre los magos. - Volvió a hablarle con suavidad. - Todo lo que has estado experimentando en estos días son tus primeros síntomas. - _No podía ser, no podía pasar esto_, Sirius apenas escuchaba la voz de la enfermera, apenas veía bien, la vista, al parecer, le estaba fallando, sintió algo extraño en su estómago, como si algo le apretara, no como las náuseas que no lo habían dejado dormir, esto le recorría todo el cuerpo.

- Eso... eso es imposible... no puedo, yo... - Sirius dejó de mirarla para ver al suelo rápidamente, respirando con dificultad. ¡No podía estar esperando un hijo de James!

- ¿Sabes quién es el padre, verdad? Me dijiste que fue una vez... - Ante esto los ojos de Sirius se humedecieron rápidamente pero esta vez ya no pudo contenerlo más, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Alcanzó a afirmar con la cabeza. Claro que sabía, solamente había estado con un chico en su vida, con la única persona a quien amaba, pero también él que no lo veía más como a un amigo. James.

- ¿Quieres que le diga?. - Preguntó con delicadeza, aunque el grito de Sirius que le subsistió casi la hace brincar.

- ¡No!. - Claro que no, James no podía enterarse de esto, lo odiaría. No, él no sería quien destruyera la relación entre James y Lily. - No puede saberlo. - Susurró más para él que para la otra.

- Cariño, no puedes pasar por esto tu solo, los embarazos juveniles son especialmente difíciles. - Poppy le pasaba una mano por la espalda, tratando al chico, quien todavía no paraba de llorar.

- No, yo puedo hacerme cargo. - Se pasó las mangas del uniforme por sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas. Se levantó. - Estaré bien. - Afirmó. ¿Puede mantener esto en secreto?

- Respeto tu decisión, aunque no este de acuerdo. ¡Y por supuesto que yo nunca hablo de mis pacientes!. - Sonó algo indignada pero sonrió. - También tienes que venir a revisiones cada semana, máximo cada dos semanas, ¿entendido?. - Sirius afirmó con la cabeza. - ¿No quieres tomarte el día libre?

- No, prefiero ir a clases mientras pueda. - Respondió el chico, intentando sonar lo más optimista que pudo. No lo logró. Salió de inmediato de la enfermería.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? No podía estar pasando esto. Tener al bebé y ¿cómo?, apenas tenía 16 años, no sabía ni cuidarse a si mismo, vivía con los Potter. No tenía a nadie que le apoyara, estaba solo. Y era claro que no tenía a James, le resultó más claro cuando llegó al comedor y lo vio besándose con Evans.

_No lo necesito_, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro._ No lo necesito_.

Tendría a este bebé y le demostraría que no lo necesitaba.

* * *

La primera clase fue Adivinación y James volvió a mirar hacia la puerta del salón, como lo había estado haciendo durante la última hora, esperando constantemente a que de un momento a otro entrara Sirius. Le estaba preocupando bastante, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Remus desde que lo vió en el dormitorio y no tenía idea de donde podría estar su mejor amigo, además, Remus tenía otra clase en ese momento, no podía preguntarle. La ansiedad se hizo claro en las manos que no dejaban de golpear el lápiz contra el escritorio. Y no pudo más. Levantó la mano a la mitad de la plática del maestro.

- Profesor, no me siento bien, ¿puedo salir un momento?. - Escuchó una especie de rugido de la garganta del otro y salió de inmediato, tomando aquello como una respuesta afirmativa.

Tenía que buscar a Sirius, probablemente no pasaba nada, pero realmente le había preocupado el rostro débil y cansado que percibió en la mañana. Se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio. Una vez ahí buscó entre el baúl de sus cosas y sacó un pergamino.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. - Dijo la frase de memoria y pronto se reveló el mapa del merodeador. Ansiosamente buscó el nombre de Sirius Black en el mapa, se sorprendió de encontrarlo cerca del lago. Se apresuró a salir de la torre de Gryffindor y del castillo, dirigiéndose al lago.

No lo entendía, por que sentía esta presión sobre su pecho. Había estado tan feliz de tener por fin a Lily entre sus brazos que poca atención le había ofrecido a sus amigos últimamente. Aunque había notado las constantes idas al baño de Sirius y sus quejidos durante la noche; no se había preocupado por preguntarle si algo le pasaba, por reafirmarle que seguía importándole y de eso, apenas se daba cuenta.

No tardó en ver al chico de espaldas, sentado frente al lago, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Se acercó lentamente, como temiendo asustar a Sirius, aunque no estaba seguro de por que. Tampoco entendía por que Sirius lloraba de tal manera, llanto que solamente recordaba la noche en la que su amigo había huido de su casa; como si todo su mundo se estuviera cayendo.

- ¿Pads?. - Sirius se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de James, rápidamente se llevó las mangas al rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Prongs?. - Intentó sonar lo más calmado posible, pero su voz le traicionó.

- Es curioso, iba a preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Por qué no llegaste a Adivinación?. - Se acercó aún más, se sentó al lado del otro; pudo ver los ojos rojos de Sirius, aún rastros de lágrimas. No entendía que pudo haber pasado como para haber afectado de esta manera a su amigo, a Sirius, quien sobre todas las cosas, siempre había sido fuerte y testarudo.

- Se me hizo tarde. - Sirius no podía verlo a los ojos, el solo hecho de estar tan cerca de él le provocaba un dolor increíble, quería gritar, quería gritarle.

- Vamos, puedes mentir mejor que eso. - James tomó el rostro del otro, obligándole a mirarlo. Sintió como todo el cuerpo de Sirius tembló ante su toque. Se sorprendió al sentir como Sirius lo empujaba. - ¿Qué te pasa?. - James sonaba preocupado, realmente preocupado y un poco dolido ante la reacción de Sirius.

- ¡Estoy bien James, déjame en paz!. - Se puso de pie y en marcha de regreso al castillo, apretando el paso, rezando por que James no le siguiera, no podía estar a su lado, ya no podía, se sentía como basura, usado por el otro y ahora pagando las consecuencias de tener tan enfermizos sentimientos.

- ¡Sirius!. - Escuchó la voz de James detrás de él, muy cerca. Se estremeció cuando una fuerte mano le tomaba por el brazo, obligándole a detenerse. No pudo más.

- ¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!. - James se quedó inmóvil, el grito de Sirius le había perturbado sobremanera, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así. Furia y un gran miedo en aquel grito, le dió escalofríos especialmente por que no sabía que había pasado para que su amigo reaccionara de tal manera. - Déjame ir. - Le pidió con lágrimas rodando por todo el rostro, con una voz que sonó a plegaria para James. Instintivamente lo soltó, no pudo articular palabra, solamente mirar como Sirius se alejaba de él, lo vio abrazarse a si mismo, llorar un poco más, correr hacia el castillo y aunque quiso seguirlo no pudo.

* * *

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en el castillo le tomó la palabra a Madam Promfey y le pidió permiso de falta a clases durante el resto del día. No podía enfrentarse nuevamente a James, tampoco a los cientos de preguntas que le haría Remus y mucho menos a ver nuevamente a James y Lily juntos durante la comida o entre clase y clase. Ya no podía más. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban mientras salía de la enfermería nuevamente pero luchó para mantenerse en pie. Se dirigió instintivamente al dormitorio, para dormir un poco, dormir para siempre con suerte.

Solo quería llegar al dormitorio. Apenas si veía por donde caminaba, apenas si escuchaba el ruido que hacían otros estudiantes, con trabajos conoció a la chica que de pronto tuvo enfrente, apenas si alcanzó a detenerse.

- No te ves nada bien. - Preguntó con un sincero tono de preocupación en la voz.

- Tu tampoco Evans. - Suspiró, no quería hablar con ella, de todos menos con ella y James.

- Escucha Sirius, sé que tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien pero me gustaría ser amiga tuya, tu sabes, ahora que estoy saliendo con James y tu siendo su mejor amigo, creo que es lo más correcto. - Apenas si podía escucharla, no entendía de hecho, como es que seguía ahí. Intentó no golpearla, ni siquiera gritarle. Supuso que no se lo merecía, que ella no tenía la culpa. La culpa era de James, la culpa más que de otra persona, era de Sirius.

- Yo... - intentó pensar en algo lo suficientemente educado, simplemente no se encontró en la posición de lidiar con esto. - ...no me siento bien, necesito ir a dormir. - Afirmó casi susurrando. - Hablaremos luego. - Pasó a Lily rápidamente, sin dejarla responderle.

Se adelantó lo más que pudo y se alegró al ver la entrada al salón común. Sin detener el paso se dirigió al dormitorio, cerró los ojos y suspiró una vez dentro.

- Te estaba esperando. - No había notado la presencia de Remus, se llevó las manos al rostro, no esperaba tener que hablar con alguien más. - Me tenías preocupado.

- ¿No tienes clase?. - Suspiró Sirius resignado, casi aventándose contra su cama.

- ¿Qué te dijo Madam Promfey?. - Le cuestionó ignorando la pregunta.

- No quiero hablar de eso por ahora. - Rodó sobre su estómago, con la cara en la almohada.

- Sirius. - Rogó Remus, se dirigió hacia el otro. - Dime por favor, ¿no es nada grave? es que has estado tan pálido y débil últimamente y...

- ¡Estoy embarazado!. - Las palabras de Remus fueron cortadas súbitamente por la voz del otro pero más que nada por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?. - Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Si no fuera por las lágrimas que se asomaban en los ojos del otro o por el temblor de todo su cuerpo, habría pensado que era otra las bromas de Sirius. No le reafirmó nada, simplemente volvió a refugiarse en su almohada. Remus pasó un poco de saliva por la garganta. - ¿Cómo... quién?.

- James... - murmuró Sirius, su voz un poco ahogada por la almohada y por el dolor.

- No sabía que ustedes... - Remus aún no podía creerlo.

- No lo estamos... ni lo estuvimos. - Respondió Sirius, aún sin levantar el rostro. - Fue solo una noche... lo suficiente.

- ¿El lo sabe?. - Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama, puso una mano en la espalda del otro chico.

- No. - Dijo Sirius con toda la firmeza que pudo encontrar. - Ni lo sabrá.

- ¿A qué te refieres?. - La voz de Remus sonaba incrédula. - ¿Cómo se lo ocultarás? ¡¿Por qué?!. - Se levantó súbitamente al igual que Sirius.

- ¡El no me quiere!. - Gritó. - ¡Quiere a Evans!. - Ahora era más ira la que su voz y rostro demostraban, pero no podía desquitarse con Remus, no podía hacer lo mismo que James. - ¡¿Qué crees que pasará cuando le diga que espero un hijo suyo?! No utilizaré eso para obligarlo a estar a mi lado. - Terminó y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama.

- Tienes que decirle Sirius, él merece saberlo. - Dijo Remus mucho más calmado, también intentando calmar al otro.

- El no merece nada. - Murmuró Sirius, lo suficientemente alto como para que Remus escuchara.

- Sirius... - Intentó razonar, sabía que Sirius no podía pasar por esto solo. Era claro, para Remus, que al menos con él contaba, solo esperaba que Sirius lo supiera.

- Necesito estar solo Moony, me siento débil. - Admitió otra vez contra la almohada, rezando por que Remus entendiera y se marchara.

- Esta bien. - Sin decir ni hacer más, Remus salió del dormitorio.

* * *

Había pasado ya casi todo el día. La noche caí sobre Hogwarts y Sirius no se había movido de la posición en la que había optado varias horas antes. Parecía, que al menos si se quedaba quieto, las náuseas y los espasmos no se hacían presentes. Hasta ese momento, en que comenzaba a sentirlos nuevamente y por más quieto que se quedara, no podía evitarlos. Suspiró, no quería levantarse, no quería volverse a poner de pie.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la habitación, supuso que James, Remus y Peter estaban por llegar. Realmente esperaba quedarse solo más tiempo, tal vez para siempre, no tener que lidiar con el sentimentalismo de Remus y mucho menos con James. Peter era fácil de ignorar.

Fue como si cientos de agujas se le clavaran en la piel, aquel espasmo que le llegó tan repentinamente. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia el baño de a lado del dormitorio.

Remus, Peter y James alcanzaron a ver a Sirius correr y encerrarse en el baño, Peter miró como cuestionando a los otros dos, quienes no respondieron absolutamente nada. Peter optó por ignorar la situación e ir a su cama directamente. Remus miró de reojo a James.

- Ve a hablar con él. - Dijo finalmente. Sus ojos encontraron a los de James.

- El no quiere hablar conmigo. - Respondió con tristeza. - Ni siquiera me quiere cerca y no tengo idea de porque.

- Entonces averigüalo. - Le dijo firmemente, sabía que Sirius necesitaría a James. El otro le miró y supo que no tendría opción. Se dirigió al baño y giró la perilla esperando que Sirius no la hubiera asegurado. Se sorprendió de que fuera así. Al parecer el otro no había tenido tiempo.

Pronto estuvo dentro y encontró a su amigo arrodillado frente al escusado, vomitando. ¿Por qué? Sirius no se había aparecido a la hora de la cena ni de la comida, eso también le preocupaba. Caminó hacia él, nuevamente lo hizo lentamente, como antes en el lago.

- ¿Pads? ¿Estás enfermo?. - Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que aquello era lógico.

- Vete James. - Sirius le respondió con esfuerzo. Aún con el mal sabor de boca.

- No Sirius. - James aseguró con firmeza. - No me iré hasta que hablemos. - Sirius se levantó de aquel sitio para recargarse contra la pared, James lo siguió, sentándose enfrente de él.

- No quiero hablar contigo. - Sirius se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, recargando la cabeza en la pared, como si intentara dormir.

- No me importa. - James volvió a asegurar.

- Ya se que no te importa. - Sirius abrió los ojos y le miró. - Nunca te ha importado lo que yo quiero, nunca te he importado. - Intentó mantener la voz baja pero aún así la furia que sentía se hizo presente encada palabra.

- ¿De qué hablas?. - James se sintió casi ofendido, dolido un poco más. - ¡Siempre me has importado!. - Recordó con amargura el dolor que sintió al ver hace ya varios meses a aquel Sirius mojado bajo la lluvia, con cortadas y golpes por todo el cuerpo aparecerse en su puerta. Recordó con grave dolor como Sirius se despertaba noche tras noche por las siguientes semanas, debido a las pesadillas que solía tener, cada una peor que la otra. Sobre todas las cosas, Sirius le importa, le quería tanto, era su hermano, su compañero.

- No quiero hablar contigo. - Volvió a decir Sirius, James se desesperó.

- ¡Ya sé que no quieres hablar conmigo pero...!.- James lo tomó por los hombros y le obligó a levantarse. Sin soltarlo lo apretó contra la pared.

- ¡Suéltame!. - James siguió oprimiendo. - ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Suéltame!.- Observó confundido como Sirius intentaba pelear, pero lo sintió tan débil, tan frágil, ese no era el Sirius que continuamente le ganaba al pelear, casi siempre amistosamente, pero siempre con fuerza. Sirius cerró los puños y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, pero James apenas si se movía. De pronto el de las gafas aflojó un poco e inmediatamente acorraló al otro en un abrazo. Sirius aún luchaba en aquel abrazo, intentando apartarse, ahogando pequeños gritos, con lágrimas volviendo a aparecer en su rostro. - Suéltame por favor, no me hagas esto. - Murmuró en el hombro de James, pero este siguió sin soltarlo.

- Odio verte así, háblame, quiero ayudarte. - Afirmó James, susurrándole en el oído, provocando que Sirius se estremeciera más.

- No puedes, no puedes ayudarme. - susurró Sirius un poco más calmado.

- Claro que puedo y lo haré. - Se quedaron así, abrazados por lo que parecieron horas. James aún podía escuchar los sollozos de Sirius, en ningún momento había disminuido la fuerza del abrazo, en ningún momento se había movido pese a los esfuerzos de Sirius. Y siguieron en silencio por mucho más tiempo, la noche seguía avanzando, James no podía escuchar nada más que la respiración entre cortada de Sirius, la sintió justo en su cuello. Le pasó una mano por entre el cabello.

- Estoy embarazado. - Apenas escuchó el murmuro de Sirius.

Era como si todo se le hubiera olvidado, como si ya no le importara nada más, estaba cansado de que pensar en James, de sacrificarse por James, de ver feliz a James y el morirse por dentro, estaba cansado de ser el mártir, quería, por una vez en su vida, quedarse ahí en el abrazo de James y no moverse nunca. Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, le dijo esas palabras; ya no le importaba la reacción del otro, ya no le importaba nada.

James no supo como reaccionar, las palabras de Sirius le habían tomado por sorpresa, no supo siquiera que hacer, siguió abrazándolo pero ya no con la misma fuerza. Pronto se vio soltando a Sirius, ambos quedando uno frente al otro. Sirius levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de James, la confundida mirada de James.

- Nunca he estado con nadie más que contigo. - Volvió a susurrar, la voz algo entumecida, como si temiera que James le fuera a decir lo contrario. Vio a James llevarse una mano a la boca, como ahogando un gemido o grito o lo que fuera que James hubiera dicho en esta situación. No pudo más con esto. Ya estaba hecho, ya le había dicho. De pronto comenzó a caminar, directo a la puerta del baño, pasando a James. Apenas alcanzó a dar unos pasos cuando James le tomó por el brazo.

Estaba muy débil como para reaccionar o como para no dejar que James lo atrajera así su cuerpo y lo besara ferozmente, mordiendo sus labios, sosteniendo su nuca para evitar que Sirius se hiciera para atrás. Pronto Sirius le empujó, con todas las fuerzas que pudo encontrar, le empujó, pero no pudo hacer que James le soltara el brazo.

- Suéltame. - le susurró. - No te estoy pidiendo nada.

- No tienes que hacerlo, quiero estar contigo. - Le respondió y se sorprendió de pronto escuchar la risa de Sirius llenar todo alrededor.

- ¡Quieres estar conmigo!. - Repitió en tono de burla. - ¡Por favor James! Ni tu te crees esa, ahora que estás con Lily... - su voz le falló pero intentó continuar, como pudo. - ...No seré yo quien lo arruine.

- ¡No fuiste tu!. - James contestó de inmediato. - No te dejaré hacer esto solo, no... - Pronto James se encontró sonriendo, con una mano aún sosteniendo a Sirius, con otra acariciando su rostro. Sirius entrecerró los ojos. - Eres tan hermoso... - Sirius sonrió.

- Déjame ir, James. - Y por segunda vez en el día, James no pudo seguirlo.

* * *

**N/A: **Yay! Perdón por la tardanza, son las 3 am del domingo y mañana tengo clases! Bueno... hoy, realmente esto no es saludable.

Bueno,... Si claro que si! Remus estará con Sirius, son amigos, y Remus se preocupa sobremanera por Sirius, ya lo han visto en este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado :) y que dejen sus reviews!

Gracias por su tiempo.

Verso del inicio at el genio, el maestro, el Dios, Marqués de Sade.

**11 de Agosto del 2008**


	4. Ángel de Hielo

**Letanías**

Yami to Fujikiri

**Ángel de Hielo**

_Veo tus lágrimas granizar_

_Mil diamantes de tempestad_

_Es tu alma crisálida_

_Blanca magia me encantara_

_Tus misterios… cuéntame_

* * *

- A ver no te entiendo. - Remus había comenzando a exasperarse, el chico lo había comenzado a desesperar, su historia no encajaba, no comprendía su actitud. - Pensé que querías a Lily. - Insistió llevándose los dedos a las sienes, intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que James le estaba provocando.

- ¡La quiero!. - James insistió como lo había hecho ya tres veces antes, se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su almohada.

- ...Pero besaste a Sirius... - Remus le obligó a levantar la mirada.

- Sirius está en esta situación por mi culpa. - Un suspiro involuntario, intentó distraerse con esa snitch que llevaba consigo demasiado últimamente.

- Entonces fue por lástima... - Concluyó Remus, un poco enfadado, un poco entendiendo, lo cierto es que estaba más de lado de Sirius que de James en todo esto.

- ¡No fue por lástima!. - James intentó sonar ofendido, seguramente lo estaba, al parecer de Remus, aunque no tenía muchos motivos.

- Entonces te gusta Sirius pero quieres más a Lily... eres un desgraciado James. - Respondió el licántropo, un poco a la defensiva, realmente había dejado escapar eso último sin haberlo pensado, aunque así lo sintiera, se sentía rabiar.

- No es... quiero estar con Lily. - James rodó sobre si mismo, mirando al techo, como librando una lucha interna.

- Pero quieres acostarte con Sirius, creíste que él te necesitaría y te podrías aprovechar de eso... - Remus estaba levantándose de su cama, dirigiéndose a la de James, empezaba a sonar bastante molesto.

- ¡Tu sabes que no Moony, nunca me aprovecharía de Sirius...! - James también se levantó, el comentario del otro le había tomado por sorpresa. - Además Sirius puede cuidarse bien solo. - Dijo sin mirar al otro quien ya estaba en la cabecera de la cama.

- Mira, Sirius esta muy confundido y seguramente necesitará apoyo pero eso no significa que te necesite de esa forma,... - Remus se detuvo a pensar antes de continuar, lo cierto es que Sirius quería a James y él lo sabía pero también sabía que Black no cedería ante la debilidad como para dejarse usar por James solo por sentirse solo; tampoco creía a James capaz de eso...

- Yo no hubiera... yo no hubiera estado con Sirius esa noche si no me gustara. - Respondió casi susurrando. Remus pareció sorprenderse de la declaración. - Pero nunca creí que algo entre nosotros fuera posible y Lily también siempre me ha... y ahora ella y yo... - Se cortó a si mismo, sin poder continuar.

- Entonces no lo beses ni le digas que quieres estar con él, no le mientas. - Remus también susurró, más calmado, más razonable.

- ¿A ti te gusta no es cierto?. - James seguía mirando al techo, sin ver la quijada del licántropo abrirse sorpresivamente ante la pregunta.

- Yo... - La voz de Remus le falló, eso era... - ...a él le gusta otra persona. - Sonrió y James por primera vez durante la plática, le miró.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes rendirte tan fácilmente?. - La voz de James no sonaba a burla ni a recriminación, su curiosidad era pura. Remus no dejó de sonreír.

- Por que... - Miró al suelo, haciendo que sus miradas perdieran contacto. - ...Por que sobre todas las cosas quiero que él sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

* * *

Aún podía sentir los labios de James sobre los suyos, lo cierto es que se sentía lleno de furia, usado, ofendido y al mismo tiempo deseaba volver a sentir esos labios, deseaba volver a sentirse querido y se odiaba, se odiaba por eso, por esa debilidad estúpida, por este sentimentalismo patético, por llorar diez minutos cada dos horas y por estas insaciables ansias de comer fresas con crema.

Se encontraba en las cocinas, desde segundo año él, junto con James, Remus y Peter, habían encontrado más de una manera para llegar con los elfos y en esos momentos dio gracias a aquellos descubrimientos. Hacía solo poco que había amanecido y antes de que alguien más despertara salió con un paso demasiado apresurado buscando las cocinas; este deseo por comer fresas con crema fue tan poderoso como para despertarlo y no dejarlo hasta que se levantó y llegó a la cocina. Los elfos estuvieron más que felices de concederle su petición y ahí estaba, sentado frente a un gran tazón de fresas con crema, recordando la noche anterior, apretando el puño al pensar en el juego que James intentó aplicar en él, al aflojar ese mismo puño al recordar el sabor de los labios del otro. Quería a James, lo deseaba, no había caso en el tratar de convencerse de lo contrario, pero no se rendiría así, no sería la zorra de James, servirle en la cama y dejar que durante el día le pidiera matrimonio a Lily Evans; antes muerto.

Suspiró, miró el tazón ya vacío y luego la hora, cinco minutos para la primera clase. Salió de la cocina un tanto de prisa, se sorprendió cuando se escuchó a si mismo darle las gracias a los elfos; sin duda alguna este niño le estaba haciendo bastante sensible. Apretó incluso más el paso, las cocinas estaban algo retiradas del salón de la clase de adivinación después de todo.

- ¡Oye Black!. - Escuchó justo detrás de él. Miró de reojo al moreno que le alcanzaba.

- ¿Qué quieres Black?. - Le respondió sin mirarlo ya y siguiendo con el mismo ritmo al caminar. Regulus sonrió. - Si Narcissa te ve conmigo le va a ir con el chisme a tus padres, ¿no te preocupa?. - Sirius no estaba de humor para lidiar con Regulus, quien no parecía tener intenciones de alejarse.

- ¡Ah, cierto que ya no eres de la familia!. - Exclamó Regulus con un sarcástico tono en la voz. - De cualquier forma te quería preguntar. - Se detuvo y tomó a su hermano fuertemente por el brazo. Sirius era considerablemente más alto y fuerte que Regulus, así que le sorprendió al menor de los Black que hubiera podido detener al otro. Sirius rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué?. - Preguntó exasperado.

- ¿Te sigue gustando ese Potter?. - Regulus tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos no dejaban de brillar, estudiando las expresiones de su hermano. Sirius le miró casi horrorizado, iba a preguntarle de qué rayos hablaba o a gritarle que se perdiera o algo pero Regulus pareció leerle el pensamiento. - ¡Oh, vamos! Vivíamos juntos, ¿te has olvidado? Y a veces eras tan estúpido que dejabas tu cuarto abierto... o tal vez eran las golpizas que papá te daba las que te hacían olvidar cerrarlo...

- ¡Eres un...! - El rostro de Sirius se había puesto rojo de ira, ese maldito mocoso se había puesto a revisar sus cosas, su dia... ¡¿En que rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió escribir un diario?! Era la cosa más afeminada que pudo haber hecho, por no decir estúpida.

- Eso. - Regulus no lo dejo terminar de llamarlo como iba a llamarlo así que siguió hablando. - De cualquier forma te iba a contar, Cissa y Lucius rompieron, ¿lo sabías?. - La clase ya había comenzado seguramente, pero eso no le importó, quería asegurarse de que Regulus no abriera la boca.

- ¿Y eso a mi qué?. - Contestó. Realmente no le importaba si su tonta prima y el maldito de su novio habían roto o se habían ido a vivir a Paris o si se habían muerto.

- Lucius me pidió que te preguntara si podías verlo en la biblioteca a la hora de la cena. - Terminó Regulus sin ver el rostro de su hermano. Sirius no sabía si echarse a llorar o a reír, así que optó por lo segundo. Su carcajada llenó el pasillo de tal forma que Regulus miró a todos lados temiendo que algún maestro o prefecto llegara.

- ¡No se por quien sentir más pena, si por Malfoy o por ti!. - Dijo entre carcajadas. Regulus hizo una mueca como ofendido. - ¿Lucius quiere revolcarse con un traidor?. - Seguía riendo.

- ¡Baja la voz idiota!. - Gruñó Regulus entre dientes. - ¡Yo solo te digo! Hasta podrías cambiar tu imagen con la familia. - Ante esto último la risa de Sirius se hizo más amplia, Regulus podía jurar que toda la escuela los estaba escuchando. Bien, había entregado el mensaje, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y se dio la media vuelta.

- ¡Gracias Reggi!. - Gritó Sirius al verlo marcharse, la risa le había sacado lágrimas, sin duda esto le había alegrado el día.

* * *

James y Lily se encontraban sentados juntos en la clase de adivinación, James visiblemente aburrido, Lily le daba un codazo en las costillas cada vez que lo veía cerrar los ojos. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia donde estaban sentados Remus y Peter, miró de inmediato el asiento vacío, ¿_Dónde se había metido ahora_?. No había visto a Sirius desde la noche anterior cuando... Hundió su rostro en sus palmas al recordarlo. Lily lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué?. - La escuchó susurrándole. Levantó el rostro.

- Nada. - Respondió reponiéndose un poco, tomando el lápiz de nuevo.

- Algo pasó entre tu y Sirius. - Afirmó Lily ya sin mirarlo, poniendo su atención en el pizarrón.

- ¡No pasó nada!. - James exclamó en la voz más baja que pudo.

- Soy muy perceptible Potter. - Respondió la pelirroja. - No puedes engañarme.

- No lo estoy haciendo. - Suspiró. - No pasó nada.

- ¿Y dónde está por cierto?. - James alzó los hombros, intentando no darle importancia. - ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?. - James tragó saliva ante la pregunta de su novia, realmente no sabía como dirigirse a Sirius, le incomodaba y sinceramente no le gustaba aquel sentimiento de no poder hablar con su mejor amigo. Lily le volteó a ver y con la mirada parecía insistirle. Suspiró. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Sirius. Alzó la mano.

- ¿Puedo salir profesor?.

Sin duda el mapa del merodeador le estaba siendo útil en esto de asechar a Sirius. Se encaminó al dormitorio en busca del mismo aunque se sorprendió al no ver que no tenía que usarlo después de todo. Ahí estaba Sirius, recostado en su cama. James se pasó una mano por detrás del cuello.

Sirius le miró y sonrió. Vio el nerviosismo en su amigo. Sin duda su encuentro con Regulus le había puesto de buen humor, ni siquiera el ver a James le había recordado lo enojado ni lo triste que estaba esta mañana. Esperó a que James hablara.

- ¿Por qué no has entrado a clase?. - Preguntó el chico, incómodo ante el silencio.

- Se me ha hecho tarde. - Respondió Sirius. James arqueó una ceja.

- Apenas van quince minutos. - Le afirmó entrando más al dormitorio pero manteniendo su distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos y evitando cualquier contacto visual.

- Ya que. - Suspiró el de los ojos grises, sentándose sobre la cama.

- ¿Te sientes mal?. - Preguntó James, recordando la condición de su amigo.

- No Prongs, no me siento mal. - Sirius levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos marrones.

- Bien. - Murmuró, sin saber que decir exactamente. Se quedaron inmediatamente en silencio. Sirius le buscó con la mirada, como intentando incomodarle más. - Quería pedirte disculpas... - Comenzó rompiendo el silencio, ya sin soportar la mirada del otro sobre él. - ...Por lo de ayer.

- ¡Ah eso!. - Sirius exclamó dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

- No debí haber dicho ni hecho eso. - James no miraba más que el suelo.

- ¿Por que no era cierto?. - Preguntó el otro, sonriendo, contrastando con su batalla interior que le recriminaba haber preguntado si sabía que odiaría la respuesta.

- Tú me gustas. - Sirius dejó de sonreír y volteó su rostro, mirándolo. James seguía viendo el suelo, intentando encontrar algo interesante que le distrajera. - Lo cierto es que me gustó tener sexo contigo, pero me gusta más Lily y por eso te quería pedir que no le dijeras nada de lo pasó entre nosotros ni del bebé. - Terminó. - Sirius tragó saliva como intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Apretó los dientes.

- Eres un maldito. - Gruño, podía oír sus dientes rechinar.

- Lo sé. - Admitió James, cerró los ojos, odiaba haber dicho eso, pero no sabía que más decir. Sabía que lo lastimaría, que lastimaría a su querido Sirius pero realmente no supo que más decir; por que era verdad, ¿o no?, a él le gustaba más Lily, él estaba con Lily; incluso cuando Sirius estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

- Vete, ¿quieres?. - Escuchó decir a Sirius, casi podía escucharlo llorar. - No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar. - James no se movió. Vio como Sirius alcanzaba lo más cerca que tuvo a la mano, el libro de pociones. El otro chico lo arrojó contra él lo más fuerte que pudo. James alcanzó a hacerse a un lado, el libro le pasó casi rozando pero al final chocó contra la puerta. - ¡¡VETE!!. - Distinguió como Sirius se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia a él, vio sus ojos brillar por las lágrimas y la furia, su rostro totalmente humedecido. Se volvió a maldecir por eso, por haber provocado esto. Sintió el puño de Sirius en su mejilla, se tambaleó por el golpe cayendo al suelo. Levantó la mirada y notó que Sirius lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa. - ¡¡Defiéndete cobarde!!. - Le gritó en el rostro. La expresión de James seguía como al inicio, era pena, era culpa.

- No podría, no lo merezco. - Susurró. Sirius aflojó los puños, dejándolo caer. Lo vió salir corriendo de la habitación y él, James, se quedó un rato ahí, en el suelo con la misma mirada de culpa y pena.

* * *

La clase había terminado sin muchas noticias que recalcar, a excepción de que el profesor le había dicho a Remus que encontrara a Potter cuanto antes y le dijera que había causado que Gryffindor perdiera 20 puntos por no haber regresado a la clase y que tenía detención a partir de mañana por la tarde. Remus suspiró, no tenía idea de porque Sirius no había llegado a clase pero sabía que James había salido a buscarlo, Lily se lo había confirmado cuando la clase terminó. Supuso que lo más lógico sería regresar al dormitorio y si no encontraba ahí a los otros dos, peleándose o besándose, entonces utilizaría el mapa. Llegó al dormitorio. Peter había ido a las cocinas adjudicándose un hambre tremenda, aunque acabara de desayunar hace una hora. Abrió la puerta lentamente, imaginándose cualquier clase de escenario; lo cierto es que no se esperaba encontrar a James en el suelo, recargado contra la pared, con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas.

- ¿Qué pasó?. - Se sentó al lado de su amigo, asumiendo que éste había encontrado a Sirius.

- ¿Qué me pasa?. - Preguntó implorando por una respuesta, Remus podía ver la frustración en su rostro. - ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de lastimarlo de esta forma?. - Miró al licántropo a los ojos, empezaba a ver borroso por las lágrimas que comenzaba a aflorar de sus ojos. - Como si quisiera que me odiara y no tener que verlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres James?. - Remus entrecerró los ojos. - No puedes estar jugando ni con Sirius ni con Lily. ¡Mírame!. - Su grito estremeció al otro. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A quién quieres?. - James no pudo responder.

* * *

No había asistido a ninguna clase, después, pensó, podría decirle a Madam Poppy que se sintió mal y no pudo asistir a las clases y ella le daría algún permiso o algo. Lo cierto es que no se sentía bien, todavía no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de James, sentía las lágrimas caer y se mantenía limpiándolas con sus mangas, una tras otra, aún tenía apretada la quijada, aún sentía la necesidad de golpear un muro y no parar hasta descargar toda la furia._ Lo cierto es que me gustó tener sexo contigo_. Se sentía más que usado, se sentía sucio. No sabía a donde sus pies lo dirigían pero se mantuvo caminando. Quería gritar, tan fuerte como había reído esta mañana. Pero no pudo, no pudo abrir la quijada y peor aún, no podía dejar de llorar. De pronto se detuvo y miró al frente. _La biblioteca_. Pensó en la hora, recordando toda la conversación con Regulus. Maldijo el hecho de saber que era la hora de la cena. No había comido nada desde las fresas, ahora mismo sentía un hambre tremenda, pero no había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Se sonrió a si mismo, que inoportunos eran sus pensamientos. Se volvió a pensar en Regulus. No supo como ni cuando sus pies lo habían hecho entrar a la biblioteca. No muy lejos vio al chico rubio en una silla, leyendo algún libro. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y los talló con ella._ ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Black?! _Se preguntó a si mismo. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó en esos momentos, ni como Lucius Malfoy ya estaba casi enfrente de él. Lucius era ya de último año, destinado a casarse con Narcissa Black definitivamente; hasta esta mañana, que Regulus le había contado de su separación. Aunque Sirius era alto e imponente, Lucius le ganaba en ambas cuestiones, le sacaba casi una cabeza, esto se notó aún más cuando estuvieron de frente.

- Me has sorprendido, no creí que vinieras. - En el rostro de Malfoy se podía ver una sonrisa complacida o triunfante, Sirius no pudo diferenciar. Intentó recobrar fuerzas.

- No estaba en mis planes. - Respondió en voz baja pero firme, manteniendo su acostumbrada fortaleza.

- ¿Y entonces?. - Sirius no pudo responder, él ni siquiera sabía que rayos estaba haciendo ahí. Lucius rió en voz baja y antes de que el profesor a cargo les regañara, se encaminó fuera de la biblioteca, obligando a Sirius a seguirle.

- ¿Qué quieres?. - Preguntó Sirius una vez fuera, soltándose de un tirón del otro.

- Sígueme. - Lucius no se detuvo. Sirius iba a negarse, a soltar una burla, cualquier cosa digna de Sirius Black pero no pudo, recordó las palabras de James y no pudo y se sintió solo, se sintió miserable y cuando observó a Lucius alejarse más y no pudo resistirlo, no quería quedarse ahí solo, no quería sentirse así y pronto se vio a si mismo siguiendo al Slytherin.

Llegaron al Cuarto de Requerimientos en cuestión de minutos. También los merodeadores había encontrado esta sala en tercer año. Apenas reaccionó cuando Malfoy lo jaló por el brazo y lo tiró al suelo alfombrado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por que el suelo estaba alfombrado pues Lucius ya se encontraba sobre de él.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!. ¡Suéltame! - Sirius le tomó por los hombros e intentó empujarlo pero Lucius se puso firme y aunque el Black era fuerte, al parecer Malfoy lo era más. Se miraron a los ojos, los grises encontrando a los azules._ Lo cierto es que me gustó tener sexo contigo, pero me gusta más Lily_. Escuchó la voz de James decir en su cabeza y casi sin pensarlo sus manos aflojaron la fuerza sobre los hombros del otro y casi sin pensarlo respondió fieramente al beso que el otro ya le estaba dando; casi sin pensarlo dejó que le quitara la túnica y y la corbata y la camisa, sin pensar tampoco, gimió cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre su cuello y pensó en James y apretó los ojos pero no pudo quitarse de la mente la imagen de James.

- _Habla con esa persona_. - Remus le había dicho. - _Habla con esa persona a quien quieres_. - Así que James tomó el mapa del merodeador y vio ambos nombres, Lily Evans y Sirius Black, una en el comedor y otro en... _¿El Cuarto de Requerimientos?,_ _¿Qué hacía ahí?._ No sabía si era con Sirius con quien debía hablar, pero sin duda quería saber que hacía su mejor amigo (hasta esta mañana) en el Cuarto de Requerimientos; así que se dirigió ahí de inmediato.

Fue como una estaca en el corazón, escuchar los gemidos de Sirius, ver a Malfoy moverse dentro de su Sirius de aquella forma tan... le costaba respirar, le costaba mantenerse de pie. Al parecer ninguno de los dos había notado cuando había entrado, al parecer no podían escuchar nada más.

* * *

**N/A:**

Que capítulo más corto y pobre, lo sé, no me maten :(. Sir Prongs es un desgraciado, lo sé, pero es mi hermoso desgraciado :3 no lo odien. Y recuerden que Sir Pads está en un estado trágico de emocidad combinada con un embarazo juvenil, no lo critiquen... demasiado, es igual de hermoso que Sir Prongs.

Tuve un debate interno entre quien sería el maldito que asaltaría a Siri pero todo acabó en Lucius, ahí me dicen si odian la idea :(

¡Lo de Remus juro que fue repentino, no estaba planeado! Espero que no me maten mucho por eso, llámenme "perra desgraciada, ¿por qué haces sufrir a remy?" pero no me mateeen, tengo que graduarme. Claro que no creo que Remy deba ser un mártir :) así que ya veremos lo que pasa con él.

Verso del Inicio at Angel de Hielo de Anabantha

No lo había mencionado antes pero todos los nombres de los capítulos son por canciones de Anabantha :).

**19 de Agosto del 2008**


	5. Barcos Fantasmas

**Letanías**

Yami to Fujikiri

**Capítulo 5**

Barcos Fantasmas

_Te va bien, pequeño corazón roto  
Ojos abatidos, tiempo de vida en soledad  
Lo que quiera que camine en mi corazón caminará solo  
_

_No hay ojos para ver el cielo al lado de mi  
Mi tiempo esta todavía por llegar_

* * *

Lo más natural sería irse, lo más natural sería gritar y comenzar a golpear a uno, a cualquiera. Lo más natural sería no importarte e ir con tu novia. Pero la mayoría de las veces lo natural es lo menos adecuado o lo menos deseado, quizá; lo natural es lo que pocos hacemos pues siempre hay un extraño hablando en nuestra cabeza, recordándonos lo que pudimos hacer y no hicimos y una vez que has escuchado esa voz sabes lo difícil que es hacer lo natural.

O no.

Lo cierto es que James prefirió lidiar con esa voz después o quizá no tuvo el valor de ver a Sirius a los ojos y de enfrentarse a la realidad, una realidad donde lo había perdido sin siquiera tenerlo, sin siquiera haberlo deseado, hasta ahora.

James salió del Cuarto de Requerimientos tan en silencio como entró, sin que los otros dos pudieran notarlo. Una vez fuera comenzó dirigiéndose al comedor, en donde minutos antes había visto el nombre de Lily cuando revisó el mapa del merodeador, sin embargo pronto se detuvo; por alguna razón no deseaba ver a Lily en esos momentos, así que pronto se puso en marcha rumbo a los dormitorios.

Cuando llegó Remus seguía ahí, estudiando en su propia cama. No levantó la mirada cuando el otro llegó. James por su cuenta se lanzó sobre su cama y se recostó mirando al techo.

Esto que sentía no era igual a lo que sintió cuando vio a Lily, por unos segundos creyó que sería igual, que se sentiría tan frustrado y tan furioso como aquella vez, pero no fue así, en estos momentos se sentía... miserable. Su mejor amigo, su compañero leal... se podía acostar con quien quisiera, ¿o no?,_ ¡No, claro que no!. _Podía recordar la suave piel de Sirius bajo la suya, a pesar de aquella borrachera, podía recordar claramente su olor y lo deseaba, deseaba poder volver a aspirar aquel aroma, sentirlo una vez más; pero era más que eso. De pronto sintió el deseo de tener a Sirius no en su cama, o no solamente, solamente se contentaba con tenerlo, enfrente de él, tal vez, mirarlo simplemente, ni siquiera pedía hablarle, solamente quería tenerlo ahí para verlo.

Entonces lo supo. Sin embargo...

- Es demasiado tarde... - Dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué?. - Preguntó Remus. James negó con la cabeza, no queriendo recordar. Remus entendió, conocía a sus amigos tan bien que no necesitaba escuchar más para saber la verdad. - ¿Es Sirius no?. - James seguía sin responder, seguía viendo al mismo punto inexistente del techo. - A quien quieres.

- Yo... - Comenzó susurrando. - ...¿Por qué? Estaba seguro de que me gustaba Lily hasta hace poco, no lo entiendo. - Alzó la voz un poco, un tono de desesperación en su frase.

- Bueno, eso... - Respondía Remus. - ...tampoco lo se yo, pero piensa que Sirius y tu han estado unidos desde primer año, algo de eso tenía que nacer. No estoy diciendo que por ser mejores amigos pero... - Remus se detuvo al pensar si estaría bien seguir, él tampoco estaba pensando las cosas con claridad ciertamente. - Después de todo este tiempo, el chico te conquistó, pero es tan difícil admitir tus sentimientos por alguien que ha sido tu amigo, más aún, tú mejor amigo; así que realmente te niegas, te escondes. Pero ahora que has tenido la oportunidad por que te viste forzado a enfrentar tus sentimientos por Sirius, te has dado cuenta de la verdad y no te quedó otra opción más que aceptarla. - James le miró contemplativo y ciertamente Remus tenía razón, simplemente necesitaba un motivo, una excusa y el bebé fue perfecta. Pronto escuchó la voz de Remus continuar. - Sirius fue más objetivo con sus sentimientos, el se dio cuenta de que tu le empezaste a gustar desde hace tiempo. - Acabó con voz clara. James le miró.

- ¿Qué?. - Preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿¡Por favor, de verdad eres tan despistado!?. - Remus sonreía al ver la duda en la cara de su amigo. - Yo mismo me di cuenta sin que el mismo Sirius me lo dijera. Después me lo confirmó. - Añadió rápidamente. - Es por eso que sabía que yo no tendría oportunidad... - Esto último fue casi un suspiro, aunque no tardó en retomar su postura, sonriente, tratando de animar al otro.

- La persona que mencionaste, que a él le gustaba. - James seguía dudando, de verdad no esperaba que Sirius sintiera eso por él.

- Claro que eras tú. - Aseguró el licántropo. - ¿Acaso creías que él, en su sano juicio y no sintiendo nada por ti mas que amistad, dejaría que te acostaras con él nada más por que si?

- Eso... - James bajó la mirada. Era cierto que Sirius no haría eso, incluso cuando el mismo James le había tentado con su promesa, lo cierto es que si no lo hubiera vivido, si se lo hubieran contado, James no lo hubiera creído. Era verdad. De pronto recordó aquella mañana. Fue un estúpido, había jugado con los sentimientos de Sirius completamente, su mejor amigo sentía algo por él y lo único que había hecho era hablar de Lily y recordarle que era a Lily a quien quería. Suspiró. Al final de cuentas, solamente quería estar con Sirius, al final de cuentas y después de seis años, era a Sirius a quien quería.

- ¿Y entonces realmente tu...?. - Cuestionó Remus, intentando darle tiempo. James afirmó con la cabeza.

- Lo quiero. - Susurró firmemente, como si por fin la idea estuviera clara.

- En ese caso. - Habló Remus cabizbajo pero pronto levantó la mirada y sonrió tan sinceramente que James solamente pudo compararlo a la vez en que él, Sirius y Peter le confirmaron sus deseos de aprender a convertirse en animagos para ayudarlo. - Te deseo suerte.

* * *

No se quedaron juntos un rato después de que todo terminó, no hubo caricias no romanticismo. No es que Sirius lo deseara de todas formas, le pareció mejor de esta forma, no tendría que enfrentarse a más. Tanto Lucius como Sirius ya se encontraban poniéndose sus uniformes, Lucius tan calculador como siempre, Sirius un tanto nervioso pero sin demostrarlo, ambos en silencio. No era que Sirius si quiera le atrajera Lucius, de hecho era una de esas personas tan desagradables que le costaba incluso voltear a ver, ni siquiera era tentador o divertido molestarlo como a Snape; simplemente no le agradaba la idea de encontrárselo por los pasillos o hablar con él. No, Lucius no le agradaba para nada, pero aún así estaba ahí, deseando que no se marchara. Apretó los ojos, como intentando controlarse, su mente apenas si le funcionaba. _¡Detenlo!_, le gritaba, _Deja que se vaya_, una nueva voz intervenía,_ a quien quieres es a James_. Seguía hablando. _Detenlo_.

- ¿Por qué?. - Sirius cedió, buscó cualquier cosa, lo que sea, especialmente cuando vio a Malfoy encaminarse a la salida del cuarto. Lucius se detuvo - ¿Por qué rompiste con Cissa?. - _¿Cissa? _se preguntó a si mismo, hacía años que no llamaba a Narcissa de esa forma, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, antes de darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Lucius enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Te importa? No me digas que te preocupas por tu prima. - _¿Preocuparse por su prima? ¿Preocuparse por un Black?... _él odiaba a su familia, realmente... realmente los odiaba. Aunque sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo tanto para Regulus como para Narcissa, lo que realmente importaba era complacer a sus padres, realmente no sabía que clase de personas podrían ser ambos si no se preocuparan por eso, que clase de creencias pudieran tener; tal vez ese hecho le hacía tolerarlos un poco más, contrario a Bellatrix, quien sin lugar a duda compartía todo el legado de los Black con orgullo y de hecho, Bellatrix lo hacía ver todavía más potente. El odiaba a sus padres, quienes nunca demostraron ni un ápice de cariño, de preocupación; quienes lo obligaban a cumplir con sus creencias, sus ridículas creencias y por supuesto a Bellatrix, quien era una réplica exacta de sus padres, quien se emocionaba al saber de alguna muerte de cualquiera, incluso de magos puros, la sola muerte la emocionaba y eso para Sirius, era abominable. Pero supuso que podría preguntar por Narcissa sin sentirse completamente traidor a sus propios pensamientos o a su hermano Regulus, y por supuesto a Andromeda y a su tío Alphard.

- Tengo curiosidad. - Consiguió responder a pesar de la batalla interna que sostenía. Hubo algunos minutos de silencio donde ninguno se movió.

- Ella me engañó. - Lucius admitió.

- ¿Qué?. - De todas las cosas que Cissa podría hacer por complacer a los Black, engañar a Malfoy no estaba dentro de ellas y de hecho eso le traería varios problemas ya que Lucius había sido elegido como su prometido. Además, él ya los había visto juntos, se podía decir que para dos slytherin, realmente se querían.

- Lo que oíste. - Sonó exasperado y pronto renovó el paso.

- ¿Estas seguro?. - Sirius volvió a detenerlo. - ¿Quiero decir, los viste o ella te lo confesó?. - Lo cierto es que le había crecido una enorme curiosidad, _¿Es que Narcissa se había revelado?_

- Métete en tus propios asuntos Black. - Lucius lo miró de reojo. - Me lo contó una fuente lo suficientemente confiable. - Y con eso se retiró. Te veré después.

Sirius suspiró, intentó mantenerse firme. Su actitud, sus necesidades eran verdaderamente patéticas. Por ahora lo único que quería hacer era buscar algo para comer, no había probado bocado en todo el día y eso en su condición no debía ser bueno. Así que se apresuró a la cocina en busca de los elfos domésticos por segunda vez en el día.

Tomó, si bien no todo lo que pudo, si lo suficiente para satisfacer el hambre que traía, al menos tres sándwiches y varias frutas; pero no se sintió comer con los elfos; así que se llevó todo a los dormitorios. Cuando entró en él notó a Remus ya preparándose para dormir, algunas hojas en la cama del licántropo y lamentó recordar la tarea que no había hecho. Tarea de clases a las que ni siquiera había asistido, por cierto. Recordó que tenía que ir con Madam Promfey para conseguir un pretexto decente para el siguiente día. Remus le miró al entrar y sonrió; últimamente el licántropo estaba siendo muy amable con él para su gusto, usualmente le hubiera reclamado su tardanza, le hubiera recordado que no había hecho los deberes y que andar por ahí sin hacer nada no era productivo. Suspiró, no le gustaba que también él cambiara su actitud hacia él.

- Remus, ¿me prestas tu tarea?. - Dijo mientras dejaba las cosas en su cama.

- ¿En dónde has estado que no has podido hacerla tu mismo? ¡Y todavía faltas a clases, Sirius!. - Le preguntó con su tono usual de reproche, tal vez lo que Sirius necesitaba era cotidianidad.

- Por ahí. ¿Me la prestas o no?. - Sonaba cansado así que Remus no insistió más y le alcanzó un montón de hojas. Sirius se sentó en su cama y mientras daba algunos mordiscos a la manzana más próxima, tomaba sus propias hojas blancas y comenzaba a copiar el escrito de Remus, primero leyendo el párrafo y luego reescribiéndolo con sus propias palabras de manera que no fuera igual, obviamente.

La puerta del dormitorio se volvió a abrir pero esta vez era Peter quien llegaba. El pequeño, comparado con los otros tres, rubio traía consigo un semblante de agotamiento y frustración.

- ¿Cómo te fue en detención?. - Remus sonaba molesto, aunque lo sonaba cada vez que uno de sus amigos hacía algo lo suficientemente malo como para merecer detención.

- Mal. - Dijo pesadamente. - Slughorn es cada vez más sádico. - Sirius sonrió.

- ¿Qué hiciste?. - Le preguntó, al no estar con ellos todo el día se había perdido de demasiadas cosas interesantes, a juzgar.

- ¡Nada!. - Exclamó a la defensiva.

- Su poción no salió como lo esperado. - Respondió Remus por él. - Y luego intentó intercambiar su caldero con el de Frank sin que se diera cuenta. - La cara de Peter su había puesto roja ante las palabras de Remus. Sirius soltó una carcajada. A Peter le faltaba ser Sirius o James para que algo como eso le funcionara. - Una nueva puerta, esta vez más cercana se escuchó abrir.

- Lo que me recuerda James, también tienes detención. - Era James que había salido de los vestidores. Sirius sintió su mano temblar pero se quedó concentrado en su trabajo, sin voltear a verlo. James tuvo que detenerse cuando notó la presencia de Sirius pero tampoco lo miró, apretó el puño e intentó pasar de largo hasta su cama. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo y se dirigió a Remus.

- ¿Cuándo pasó eso?. - Remus le dirigió una mirada perpleja como intentando recordarle lo de esta tarde, aunque sabía que James no había dejado de pensar en eso; en eso y en lo de hace ya unas dos horas, aunque de esto Remus no sabía nada.

- Cuando saliste de adivinación y por lo de después. - A Sirius le pareció estúpido que hablaran de esta forma, Peter ni siquiera estaba escuchando, ya se había dispuesto a dormir.

- Ah... - Exclamó James y no dijo más. Reuniendo todo su valor, miró a Sirius, quien seguía cabizbajo escribiendo. Recordó lo que había visto, apretó los dientes. Nuevamente se sintió miserable, perdido, quería a Sirius y sabía que lo había arruinado todo. También quería saber por que de todas las personas, era Lucius Malfoy; slytherin y uno de los que más aborrecían. Se levantó procurando no hacer ruido y se encaminó al frente de la cama del otro. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?. - Preguntó en voz baja pero clara.

- No. - Su voz sonó fuerte y firme, aunque Sirius no tenía idea de donde había sacado aquella fortaleza. De hecho quería gritar si y estar con James aunque fuera por unos momentos, aunque fuera como amigos, era lo que más deseaba. Pero ceder sería verdaderamente patético.

- Sirius... - Insistió James.

- Estoy ocupado. - Levantó la vista para ver a James, sus miradas se encontraron. Sirius se sorprendió, vió algo en James que nunca antes había visto, ¿Era remordimiento? No, esto era más profundo. Era... ¿James estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por su culpa? Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada y siguió escribiendo.

- Estuve ahí hace poco. - Dijo James susurrando, provocando que Sirius le volviera a mirar. Se agachó para quedar a la altura del colchón, cerca del rostro de Sirius. Y volvió a murmurar, de forma que nadie más que Sirius escuchara. - En el Cuarto de Requerimientos. - Sirius abrió los ojos como platos. Se quedó sin habla varios minutos y supo que no podría engañar a James.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. - Intentó formular, aunque su nerviosismo era evidente.

- Lo sé. - James sonaba herido. - Es solo que... - Se volvieron a mirar, la voz de James le falló así que optó por sacudir la cabeza, suspirar y regresar a su cama para dormir o al menos intentarlo. Sirius también lo intentaría. Respiró con dificultad y después de algunos minutos volvió a su trabajo de copiar la tarea de Remus y seguir comiendo. Una media hora más tarde cuando terminó, se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro se levantaron como solían hacerlo casi todos los días, a la misma hora, despertándose mutuamente. Por supuesto que James y Sirius no intercambiaron ni palabras ni miradas y evitaron contacto alguno, cosa que Remus notó. La mañana era tranquila para Sirius, tal vez le dolía un poco el estómago pero imaginó que había sido al comer tan rápido la noche pasada, en general se sentía bien y con las suficientes fuerzas para ir a clases. Una vez que estuvieron listos para desayunar los cuatro se dispusieron a dirigirse al comedor.

- Vayan ustedes. - Dijo James. - Remus y Peter le voltearon a ver, Sirius siguió caminando. - Tengo que ir a otro lado. - Remus le miró cuestionando. James solo le sonrió, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

- Bueno, te vemos en el salón. - Terminó Peter.

Una vez solo James se quedó pensando ahí, parado a la mitad del dormitorio. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, sabía que esto era lo correcto, no sabía se se arrepentiría, pero sabía que era lo que deseaba.

Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ahí había quedado de verse con Lily la mañana anterior, antes de que ella misma le hubiera pedido salir a buscar a Sirius. Se quedó sentado ahí un rato, pensando en lo que diría, sin poder formar un discurso determinante, sin poder pensar realmente en las palabras correctas. No tardó mucho cuando vió a Lily bajar por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de las mujeres. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió una sonrisa parecida, pero algo amarga.

- ¿Me acompañas?. - Preguntó en voz baja. Separándola de las otras chicas con quienes iba. Ambos se dirigieron a las afueras del edificio, no muy lejos para asegurarse de no llegar tarde a clases. Se sentaron en una banca que encontraron cerca de ahí. Lily suspiró. James solamente estaba ahí, mirando al suelo, sin parpadear.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. Lily sonreía para sus adentros, de alguna forma sabía de qué iba todo esto y no le dolía, comprendió que si era lo mejor para James, sería lo mejor para ella y Black también le agradaba, aunque nunca sería capaz de admitirlo. Sabía que de alguna forma, siempre corrió con el riesgo de que esto sucediera y aún así le declaró sus sentimientos a James, sentimientos que tardarían en cambiar pero al final de cuentas tenía que dejarlo ir, sobre todas las cosas, no quería a un James Potter miserable a su lado, prefería ver al mismo arrogante, un poco más maduro, muchacho sonriente aunque fuera lejos de ella.

- ¿Es Sirius?. - Lily rompió el silencio. James la miró, ella tenía su vista dirigida a la distancia, viendo el cielo claro matutino.

- Si... - James murmuró intentando no sonar muy duro o cruel, pero de alguna forma pensó que Lily no necesitaba de eso, se veía tan fuerte y firme, se preguntó como le había dejado de gustar tal chica tan maravillosa y sonrió para sí mismo, lo mismo pensaría de Sirius.

- Te has tardado. - Ella le miró también. - La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, aunque sabía que Sirius sentía algo por ti. - Terminó suspirando pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?. - Era como hablar con Remus, James tenía esa misma sensación.

- Era obvio, también pensaba que tu llegarías a sentir algo por él pero no estaba segura, aunque en los últimos días ese sentir se hizo más grande, de alguna forma sabía bien que esto era lo más certero. - Terminó poniéndose de pie.

- Lily... - James la detuvo, ella se giro para quedar enfrente de él. Se inclinó un poco y le besó la frente.

- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, quiero que seas muy feliz. - Y se marchó.

James se quedó un rato más ahí, pensando en Lily y en Sirius y en lo afortunado que había sido todo este tiempo al tener a dos amigos tan extraordinarios. Se sintió determinado en recuperar la amistad de Sirius, se sintió firme, Lily le había hecho sentirse así. Se levantó él también después de un rato y se dirigió a clases. Se encontraría ahí a Sirius y a Lily y sabría que no podía retractarse.

* * *

A la hora de la cena los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban en el comedor, todavía el silencio entre Sirius y James era evidente, aunque ya eran varias las veces en las que James intentaba entablar conversación con el otro, sin lograr mucho, Sirius siempre parecía cortar sus palabras y un silencio entre los cuatro se agraviaba, hasta que Peter o Remus hacían un comentario cualquiera y se reanudaban las risas.

James notó al otro acercarse a ellos, él y Remus estaban de frente al comedor de Slytherin. Frunció el ceño, no pensaba hacer lo que creía, ¿O si?.

- Black. - Lucius Malfoy habló. Sirius volteó a verlo.

- Malfoy. - Respondió de la misma manera.

- Estamos ocupados Malfoy. - Dijo James interviniendo, no se dejaría ganar por una basura de Slytherin, menos por Lucius Malfoy.

- Poco me importa eso Potter. - Respondió el otro. - Venía a ver si podíamos platicar un rato. - Se dirigió a Sirius.

- Perdón, no creo que me haya dado a entender bien o lo suficiente para tu cerebro. - Volvió a hablar James, mirando al otro con desprecio. - Sirius y nosotros tres estamos ocupados. - Sirius le miró como cuestionando su repentina agresividad, aunque entendía que siendo Malfoy y también por el hecho de que James sabía lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Si serás patético Potter!. - Rió Malfoy. - Métete en tus propios asuntos, ¿no les has dicho que estamos juntos Sirius?. - La sonrisa burlona de Lucius no se había borrado, menos cuando volteó a ver a Sirius, quien le respondió con una cara de espanto. Sin duda no les había dicho y no planeaba hacerlo. James apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, estaba a poco de pararse y golpear a Malfoy pero la mano de Remus que se posó en su hombro le hizo controlarse. Vio a Sirius tartamudear. Fue suficiente.

- ¡Largo de aquí Malfoy!. - James se levantó precipitadamente, tirando su plato y vaso. Ambos se miraron amenazante. Sin duda alguna Sirius no entendía la actitud de James, pero lo cierto es que no lo dejaría meterse en esto.

- Es verdad. - Alzó la voz. - Lo que dice Lucius es cierto. - Remus le miró apenado, como sintiéndose mal por su amigo.

- Sirius, la única razón por la que pasó eso fue por que estabas sensible, por que antes de eso yo... - Se cortó a si mismo y luego continuó. - El se aprovechó de eso. - James suavizó la voz al dirigirse a su mejor amigo, rezando por que se retractara.

- ¡No estoy sensible ahorita James!. - Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie. - Y no te necesito. - Terminó en voz baja y pronto se unió a Lucius y ambos salieron del comedor.

James se dejó caer pesadamente en el banco, poniendo su rostro entre sus manos, como intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado.

- Eso... ¿realmente fue enserio?. - Preguntó anonadado Peter, quien se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo, tan solo por ser Malfoy de quien se tratara todo esto.

- ¿Tu sabías de esto?. - Remus le preguntó susurrando. James levantó un poco el rostro.

- Los vi. - Terminó en una voz apenas audible. Miró a Remus con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Lo he perdido?.

- No. - Remus sonrió. - No lo creo y tampoco creo que Lucius Malfoy tenga buenas intenciones. - Dijo endureciendo el semblante.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?. - James sonaba desesperado. - Sirius ni siquiera quiere escuchar. Remus suspiró, intentando buscar una respuesta a la interrogante de su amigo, respuesta que no encontró.

* * *

Toda la semana el grupo se había distanciado de Sirius, aunque no por que así ellos lo quisieran. Cada vez que James o Remus intentaban hablar con él sobre Malfoy, Sirius simplemente se alejaba sin escucharles. La mayor parte del tiempo cuando no eran clases, se la pasaba en los dormitorios o con Malfoy, quien parecía más que gustoso de la presencia del otro. Lo cierto es que odiaba estar solo pero no podía evitar alejarse de James, no podía enfrentarlo, sentía que en cualquier momento su cerebro le fallaría y se lanzaría a besarlo.

Pero lo cierto también es que se sentía cada vez más miserable. No sentía nada por Lucius, solamente no quería quedarse solo. Pero aún así, cada vez que estaba con Lucius, James le venía a la mente y no podía evitar llorar, no podía evitar recordarlo.

El fin de semana había llegado y Sirius se encontraba afuera, sentado cerca del lago, copiando de nuevo la tarea de Remus pues no se sentía de humor para hacer la suya. Era con Remus con el único con quien podía hablar ya, a menos de que comenzara a hablar de Lucius. Peter le miraba como si fuera un extraño, no creyéndolo capaz de dormir con un Slytherin y menos con Lucius Malfoy.

De pronto escuchó el llanto de una persona, una chica al parecer. Dejó que el sonido lo guiara y pronto encontró a una rubia sentada frente al otro extremo del lago, con las rodillas en el pecho.

- ¿Cissa?. - Llamó a su prima. Narcissa lo miró.

- ¡Vete de aquí Sirius!. - Le gritó poniéndose de pie. - ¡Es a ti a quien menos quiero ver, maldito traidor!. - Sirius se sorprendió, sin lugar a duda Narcissa no era de las que se ponían a la defensiva, esa era Bellatrix.

- Bien. - Comenzó. - Solamente no me molestes con tus lloriqueos. - Se dió media vuelta para irse pero la voz de su prima le detuvo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a quitármelo?!. - Le gritó y Sirius supo de qué iba todo esto.

- El me dijo que tu lo engañaste. - Dijo volteando a verla.

- ¡Eran mentiras de esa idiota de Stacey!. - Volvió a alzar la voz. - ¡Yo nunca...! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Me iba a casar con él!. - Y Sirius comprendió y de alguna forma sintió pena por su prima, por que también él había perdido a la persona a quien quería.

- Entonces... creo que debes aclarar eso con él. - Le susurró.

- Tu no... ¿no estás con él?. - Le preguntó la otra de la misma forma, sorprendida. Sirius afirmó.

- Pero no realmente de esa manera. - Contestó. - Quiero decir, no lo quiero. Además tus padres te mataran si se enteran de esto. - Finalizó y pronto se retiró de aquel lugar, dejando ahí a una silenciosa Narcissa.

* * *

En aquellos momentos la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraba realmente sola, el juego de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw había comenzado varios minutos antes y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el campo apoyando a sus respectivos equipos así que ver a un Gryffindor en la Sala Común sería bastante inusual.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba Lily Evans, sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea, con la mirada clavada en las llamas, sin un sentimiento claro que cruzara su semblante, que se pudiera leer y saber al menos como comenzar una conversación, no así al juicio de Remus, quien había bajado las escaleras de los dormitorios en un silencio casi espeluznante. A pesar de que James estaba jugando, pronto sería luna llena y no se encontraba con ánimos de ir a gritar. No habían visto a Sirius desde hacía una hora, cosa que había deprimido considerablemente a James; pensó que seguramente había ido con Malfoy. Así que al final, de sus cuatro amigos cercanos, solamente Peter había ido a animar a James. Remus solamente esperaba que fuera el mismo Potter de siempre y no se dejara afectar por los recientes eventos, pues sabía que si perdía este partido se iba a deprimir aún más.

La profesora Mcgonagall había hecho de todo para que el profesor de Adivinación aplazara la detención de James, ya con Sirius fuera del equipo no podía darse el lujo de también perder a su capitán, así que James había podido jugar en este partido.

Al bajar, Remus no se esperaba encontrar con alguien más, tal vez con Sirius, quien seguramente no iría a animar a James; sin embargo aún no se cruzaba con el chico y en cambio era la pelirroja la que estaba ahí sentada.

- Así que nosotros somos los mártires. - Lily se asustó tanto ante la repentina voz que se alzó detrás de ella que pegó un pequeño brinco en el sillón, Remus se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente volvió a hablar, una vez que Lily ya lo había visto y había confirmado de quien se trataba. - Lo lamento, no quise asustarte, no esperaba encontrar a alguien de nuestra casa por aquí.

- No tenía ganas de romperme los tímpanos con los gritos de mis amigas. - Lily sonrió amargamente. Remus se acercó hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado. Lily miró de reojo el libro que el otro chico traía entre las manos. - ¿Barcos Fantasmas?. - Remus miró su propio libro y rió.

- ¿Ni los muggles creen en esto, verdad?. - Rió provocando la risa de la otra. - Supongo que estaba muy aburrido, es que realmente son historias divertidas, no puedo decir que culturales o inteligentes, pero divertidas, me mantienen despierto. - Confesó sin dejar de reír. Lily le contestó de la misma forma y le estiró la mano como pidiendo el libro. Remus se lo dio, miró como Lily contemplaba la portada, una especie de barco pirata, bastante viejo y semitransparente.

- Si tú lo dices, lo leeré uno de estos días. - Después de eso puro silencio inundó la habitación. - Los mártires, ¿eh?. - Murmuró Lily después de varios minutos. - ¿Sirius?. - Remus solamente asintió con la cabeza. - Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, lo confieso; no eres muy fácil de predecir, no eres tan transparente como James o como Sirius. - Terminó la chica.

- Tu tampoco. - Contestó sonriendo, como compartiendo sus sentimientos. - James no me ha tenido que decir que han roto, no entiendo como es que a Peter no le parece extraño que toda la semana no se hayan visto. ¿Estás bien?. - El licántropo vio a la otra chica suspirar.

- Si. - Afirmó. - De hecho yo fui la que le dijo que esto sería mejor, aunque creo que si me hubiera quedado callada, James hubiera terminado conmigo. - Dejó salir una pequeña risita. - Por ahora tengo el privilegio de decir que corté en cierta forma a James Potter. - Remus también rió en voz baja.

- Así que son amigos. - Cuestionó, más afirmando.

- Si. Realmente creo que James fue sincero conmigo, no me gustaría perder su amistad. - Sonrió amargamente. - ¿Y tu?. - Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos. - ¿Por qué no has intentado nada con Sirius?

- Desde hace tiempo que a Sirius le gusta James. - Contestó pesadamente, como si ya hubiera respondido esta pregunta varias veces. - No quería agobiarlo con mis problemas, no quería hacerlo sentir mal por mi o algo por el estilo. - Lily suspiró e inmediatamente volvió su mirada al fuego.

- Realmente. - Susurró. - Somos los mártires.

* * *

Sirius se había quedado de ver con Lucius en el Cuarto de Requerimientos cerca de las siete de la tarde. Hace minutos, después de haber hablado con Narcissa se dirigió hacia dicha sala, había pasado cerca del campo de quidditch y había escuchado varios alaridos que clamaban por Ravenclaw, al parecer habían sido los triunfadores del partido; pensó de pronto en como James se sentiría pero instintivamente sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse de la mente al Potter. El también era miembro del equipo, golpeador pero desde hace días que Madam Promfey le había dado una nota a la Profesora Minerva, cabeza de Gryffindor, y a James, capitán del equipo, excusando a Sirius de jugar durante todo el año. En aquel momento se le había hecho raro a James pero no tardaría mucho en saber la razón así que no mencionó nada. Suspiró al pensar en el quidditch, realmente le gustaba jugar, no tanto como a James, pero le gustaba bastante, pero supuso que en su condición no sería lo más inteligente.

No tardó en llegar a la sala, unos cinco minutos después de lo acordado. Lo cierto es que estaba determinado a terminar con esta locura y gran parte de esta decisión fue gracias a Narcissa, aunque no le importaba su prima demasiado, no quería ser una persona tan vil como para hacerle eso, fuera una Black o fuera quien fuera.

Al entrar al Cuarto Lucius ya lo estaba esperando. Miró al rubio y suspiró, a pesar de todos sus temores, a pesar de toda la debilidad con la que cargaba, tenía que hacer esto, tenía que recuperar un poco de dignidad. Se acercó a él.

- Te estaba esperando. - Dijo mientras intentaba pasar un brazo por la cintura de Sirius, pero éste se echó rápidamente para atrás.

- Hoy he hablado con Narcissa. - Comentó con voz clara. Lucius le miró con el ceño entrecerrado. - ¿De verdad la crees capaz de eso? En primer lugar nunca te engañaría por el solo temor a la familia, créeme, y en segundo la he visto, sé que eres su adoración, la verdad no se por qué, pero lo eres. - Terminó con los ojos clavados en el otro, firme, no dejaría convencerse de nada más.

- ¿Qué me estás intentando decir?. - Lucius rió.

- Que hables con ella, sé que si bien los de su clase no son capaces de amar, al menos sienten algo entre ustedes. - Lo último lo dijo con un tono sarcástico, pero era realmente lo que pensaba, al final de cuentas seguía siendo Sirius. Miró hacia la salida del cuarto pensando en que lo mejor sería irse de ahí de inmediato, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

- Bien. - Lucius suspiró. - Pero Black... - Lo detuvo e inmediatamente se acercó a Sirius, quedando enfrente de él. - Yo. - Sirius le miró dudando, qué era lo que ahora quería, no podía estar tan desesperado. No se dio cuenta cuando Lucius, con un rápido movimiento, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y la aventó lejos de ambos.

- ¿Qué rayos haces?. - Le preguntó enfadado, casi poniéndose en marcha para recuperar su varita pero Lucius le tomó del brazo.

- Desarmándote. - Respondió con una voz más fría que de costumbre. De un jalón, tiró a Sirius al suelo y sin dejar al otro reaccionar, se arrojó sobre él. - Nadie me rechaza.

* * *

James se encontraba más deprimido de lo que Remus imaginó; más aún cuando vio que Sirius aún no se encontraba en los dormitorios. A esta ahora y fuera, solamente podía estar con ese idiota. _No_, se dijo a si mismo, _no permitiré que siga pasando_, _le confesaré mis sentimientos, me volveré a arriesgar_, se convenció. Así que después de poco pensarlo, sacó el mapa del merodeador y confirmó, apretando los dientes, que su mejor amigo se encontraba en el Cuarto de Requerimientos. Salió con paso apresurado de las habitaciones sin decirle nada a los otros dos, cada vez caminaba más rápido, como si su cuerpo le obligara y aunque las manos le sudaban y su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho, no podía evitar caminar cada vez más rápido hasta llegar a la Sala. Se concentró todo lo que pudo y pronto la entrada se materializó para él.

Realmente no se esperaba encontrar tal escena. Sirius se encontraba peleando inútilmente debajo de Lucius, quien ya había casi despojado totalmente al otro de sus ropas._ ¡Suéltame! ¡No! _escuchó gritar a Sirius y comprendió de inmediato. Sin detenerse a pensarlo corrió hacia la pareja.

- ¡James, ayúdame!. - Pidió Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos cuando alcanzó a visualizar a su mejor amigo. No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, James tomó a Lucius de la túnica y lo forzó a levantarse de encima de Sirius al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un puñetazo en la cara. Lucius se tambaleó pero no terminó de caerse, pronto tomó su varita al mismo tiempo que James tomaba la suya, ambos en un silencio casi mortal, sin perder de vista los movimientos del otro.

- Vete ahora Malfoy. - Sirius nunca había escuchado tal odio en la voz de James. - Antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir. - Lucius soltó una carcajada. Sirius reaccionó poniéndose de pie e inmediatamente yendo a coger su varita, con la cual también ahora amenazaba al Slytherin.

Lucius pareció pensar detenidamente las cosas. Pelear contra un débil y desarmado Sirius era cosa fácil, contra James, varita contra varita, tal vez no pero podría manejarlo, pero James y Sirius y en esos momentos sabía que ambos se encontraban furiosos y no dudarían en atacarlo al mismo tiempo si era necesario.

- Bien. - Bajó su varita y se acomodó la ropa y el cabello. - De todas maneras ya lo disfruté de todas las formas que quise, así que... todo tuyo. - Dijo hablando de Sirius, quien estuvo apunto de irse contra el otro pero se contuvo. Ambos lo vieron salir del cuarto. Sirius suspiró buscando instintivamente el resto de su uniforme para vestirse, se había quedado con el pantalón puesto así que no se encontraba en una situación tan embarazosa. James le miró detenidamente.

- ¿Está bien?. - Preguntó quedamente.

- Si. - Respondió de la misma forma, lo volteó a ver. - Gracias. - Sirius bajó la mirada, apenado de lo que había sucedido. - ¿Cómo supiste?. - James recordó la razón por la que había ido al Cuarto.

- Yo... no sabía, yo vine por otra razón. - Percibió a Sirius arquear una ceja, _¿por qué James tendría que venir a este lugar? _se estaría preguntando. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio una vez que Sirius se hubo vestido por completo. - Rompí con Lily hace días ya. - Sirius no esperaba tal respuesta, ¿cuándo James había roto con Evans que no se dio cuenta? pensó en lo poco que había estado con él últimamente, no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta. Intentó recobrar el aliento.

- ¿Por qué?. - James había deseado estar con Evans desde segundo año, no podía creer que había roto con ella.

- Por que... - Comenzó, tenía la garganta seca, las manos le temblaban pero aún así sus pies parecieron funcionarle. - Me di cuenta... - Se acercó aún más a Sirius, ahora ambos quedaron de frente, James era un poco más alto que Sirius pero aún así sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca. - Que me enamoré de alguien más. - Acabó susurrando esto último. Sirius pareció mirarle sin comprender,_ ¿De alguien más? ¿quién podría haberle hecho superar a Lily Evans?. _James sonrió, imaginó lo que su mejor amigo estaría pensando, le pareció divertido lo despistado que Sirius podía ser.

- ¿De quién...?. - La respuesta a su pregunta fue rotunda, James atrapó su boca en la suya, no era un beso hambriento, brusco, como el que habían compartido en el baño, era suave, era tierno; era todo lo que había estado buscando en James desde hace tiempo. Las manos de James tomaron las suyas. Cerró los ojos, separó los labios, respondió al beso como siempre lo había querido hacer, el tiempo pareció detenerse, de pronto toda su soledad se disipó. James no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, lo deseables que eran los labios de Sirius, lo fascinante que era su sabor y de pronto toda su miseria se esfumó, se sintió feliz, completo; solo con Sirius podía sentir eso. La necesidad de aire se hizo evidente y pronto se separaron. James volvió a sonreír, por todo.

- De ti. -

* * *

**N/A:**

El maldito fanfiction . net no ha estado funcionando (al menos para mí) correctamente, es por eso que me he tardado un poco en subirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cabe resaltar que soy miembro del partido revolucionario anti AU, así que tenía que encontrar la manera de que Lucius y Narcissa estuvieran juntos y que de cierta forma se de el sentido de que si se querían, si bien no se amaban, si se querían, ya que pues, eso dice HP.

Y, yay! Por fin están juntos :)!

Por cierto, no, no haré que Remus y Lily hagan cosas ni nada LOL. Son amigos y los mártires de esta historia, tienen demasiado en común.

Estoy dejando el angst de Sirius para más tarde :D así que por eso Lucius no fue más allá y James llegó más que a tiempo.

Nuevamente, gracias por su tiempo y las reviews son más que bienvenidas!

Verso del inicio at mi banda favorita, Nightwish, con su bella canción, Forever Yours.

Ah, cierto, si quieren escuchar la música que inspira (pobremente) este fic, he subido un zip con cuatro canciones, la URL está en mi profile :)

**26 de Agosto del 2008**


	6. Crucifícame

**Letanías**

Yami to Fujikiri

**Capítulo 6**

Crucifícame

_- Llegado el instante fatal en que el velo de la ilusión sólo se_

_desgarra para dejar al hombre reducido al cuadro cruel de sus errores y_

_sus vicios, ¿no te arrepientes, hijo mío, de los múltiples desordenes a los_

_que te condujo la humana debilidad y fragilidad?_

_- Sí, amigo mío, me arrepiento._

_- Pues bien, aprovecha estos remordimientos felices para obtener_

_del cielo, en este corto intervalo, la absolución general de tus faltas, y_

_piensa que es por la mediación del santísimo sacramento de la_

_penitencia que te será posible obtenerla del Eterno._

_- No nos comprendemos._

_- ¡Cómo!_

_- Te he dicho que me arrepentía._

_- Así lo oí. _

- _Sí, pero sin comprenderlo._

* * *

Habían pasado apenas 3 meses desde que Sirius se había enterado de su embarazo pero aún no se empezaba a notar a ojos de otras personas, Madam Promfey le había dicho hacía dos semanas, que no se empezaría a notar hasta los cuatro meses; nadie que no supiera de su condición lo había notado. Por supuesto, pocas eran las personas que sabían, por obvias razones el director, Albus Dumbledore y la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, Minerva Mcgonagall, pues ella era la responsable de sus alumnos, el profesor Horace Slughorn, de pociones, quien debía saberlo para no exponer a Sirius a ningún experimento peligroso, era bien sabida la habilidad de Sirius por buscar los problemas, si bien una poción podía parecer inofensiva, a manos de Sirius Black era letal. Madam Promfey, quien fuera la primera en saberlo, los señores Dorea y Charles Potter, tutores de Sirius, Remus Lupin, su segundo amigo más cercano, Peter Pettigrew, el tercero en la lista y el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, James Potter, quien por cierto también era el padre de la criatura y su mejor amigo.

Pero en aquellos momentos, parado frente al espejo, a ojos de Sirus, su cuerpo parecía decir a gritos su condición.

- ¡Podrías dejar de verte por favor!. - Soltó Remus exasperado, había estado tratanto de contener sus comentarios pero para ese punto ya le pareció imposible.

- Me parece que desde un tiempo para acá te has vuelto más vanidoso. - Comentó Peter, quien levantó su vista del partido de ajedrez que sostenía con Remus y que claramente perdía.

- ¡No es eso!. - Casi gritó el aludido. - Bueno, sé que mi elegancia natural merece ser alabada... - Dijo sumergiéndose en su natural tono que ya todos le conocían. - ¡Pero no es eso!. - Terminó de la misma forma que empezó y se volvió a girar al espejo. Escuchó la risa de James en algún lugar de la habitación cercano a él y no tardó en ver la figura del otro reflejada en el espejo.

- Te ves bien. - Le afirmó James sin dejar de sonreír divertido. - Siempre te has visto. - Y rodeó la cintura del otro con sus brazos.

- No soy lo suficientemente vanidoso como para preocuparme por eso. - Le susurró solamente para que James pudiera escucharlo. Vio el reflejo del otro arquear una ceja. - Bueno sí, pero no ahorita. Me preocupa que... - Suspiró. - No sé como manejaré esto, me refiero, con los demás de la escuela. - Dijo bajando la mirada, James soltó el abrazo y se puso en frente de Sirius, bloqueando el reflejo.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que los demás piensen?. - Le cuestionó serio, si algo le molestaba a James era ver esos repentinos arranques de Sirus, no le hacían enojarse con el otro, pero si le molestaba sobremanera el saber que Sirius estaba pasando por algo tan fuerte como para cambiar de tal forma sus pensamientos, su forma de hablar incluso.

- Tienes razón. - Contestó al cabo de unos segundos formando una sonrisa en su rostro. - Después de todo ya soy un maldito bastardo traidor malagradecido, si le añadimos _embarazado_, tendrá un toque con mucho estilo. - Terminó riéndose de sí mismo y al mismo tiempo se dirigía a su cama, ese era su Sirius.

- Embarazado de un bastardo hijo de otro traidor por favor. - Añadió James siguiéndolo, se recostaron juntos.

Habían estado juntos desde aquella noche en la que James por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos y Sirus los había aceptado finalmente. Aún no habían anunciado públicamente su relación pero planeaban hacerlo, especialmente cuando se supiera que Sirius estaba embarazado, James pretendía dejar muy en claro que era orgulloso padre de ese niño.

Habían estado junto todo ese tiempo y hasta ahora no se habían peleado, cosa que les parecía sorprendente tanto a Remus como a Peter, con las personalidades tan explosivas que ambos amigos cargaban era muy difícil pensar que podrían estar todo el día, todos los días juntos y no haber caído ya en una discusión, incluso cuando no eran novios, cuando solamente eran mejores amigos, se peleaban más que ahora; pero lo cierto es que a Remus le parecían muy felices, muy tranquilos y eso le hacía muy feliz.

Para Peter la situación fue muy extraña desde el inicio, él fue el último en enterarse del embarazo de Sirius y sin lugar a dudas lo tomó con balbuceos y risitas nerviosas pero con el tiempo se acostumbró, seguían siendo sus mismos amigos, lo comprobó cuando una semana después, Sirius le propuso algo en el oído a James una mañana cuando despertaban juntos en la misma cama y cinco horas después, _Snivellus_, estaba nadando con el calamar gigante. Sin duda eran las mismas personas.

- ¡James!. - Escucharon una voz agitada abrir la puerta del dormitorio apresuradamente. Los cuatro merodeadores voltearon para encontrarse con la chica pelirroja.

- De verdad Lily. - Comenzó James. - Tienes que contarnos como rayos le haces para entrar a estos dormitorios. - Dijo sin soltar la mano de Sirius, quien se había levantado un poco del regazo del otro ante la entrada de la chica. Ambos se sorprendieron en silencio al no escuchar la voz de la otra respondiendo un _"antes muerta" _o _"¿me crees estúpida?" _así que pronto la miraron con un semblante más serio.

- La profesora Mcgonagall te busca. - Dijo dirigiéndose a James, respirando con dificultad, se notaba que había estado corriendo para llegar con los chicos. - Le llegó una lechuza urgente, me parece que... es tu padre, no sé bien. - Terminó susurrando. James se levantó de la cama en un santiamén, apenas si Sirius alcanzó a quitarse de en medio.

- ¿Dé que hablas, qué...?. - James conocía bien a sus padres, no mandarían un aviso, una lechuza u otro mensaje a no ser que fuera algo serio y la mención de su padre le había realmente alarmado.

- No sé, estaba ayudándole a organizar unas cosas cuando... - Se detuvo unos segundos. - Será mejor que vayas. - Terminó. No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, James ya estaba en camino.

- ¡James, te acompaño!. - Lo detuvo la voz de Sirius, quien se levantó más rápido de lo que debió, al parecer, pues pronto tuvo que sentarse de nuevo para evitar caer al suelo debido al mareo repentino.

- No, quédate aquí. - Dijo James, casi como una orden, a lo cual Sirius frunció el ceño.

- También son mis padres. - Murmuró poniéndose de pie, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Entonces lo suyo es casi incesto. - Escucharon la voz de Peter por detrás, los cuatro lo miraron con los semblantes en blanco y luego se echaron a reír.

- Eres genial Wormtail. - Expresó Sirius intentando dejar de reír y pronto se pusieron en marcha, no solo James y Sirius, también Remus y Peter con Lily siguiéndolos.

* * *

- ¡Profesora!. - Prácticamente dijo gritando, para James el recorrido de la torre de Gryffindor a la oficina de la maestra fue una eternidad, aunque sin duda no por la compañía de los demás, hubiera tardado lo mismo solo o acompañado.

La docente estaba sentada tras su escritorio, levantó la vista de inmediato ante la preocupada voz de su alumno y los pasos pesados y rápidos de los cinco Gryffindors.

- Joven Potter. - Comenzó hablando. - Será mejor que nos esperen afuera. - Dijo dirigiéndose a los demás. - El joven Black se puede quedar ya que también le interesa... - Todos le miraron alarmados.

- No les guardo secretos. - Murmuró James. - Está bien. - Terminó y Mcgonagall no pareció querer protestar más. Sirius alcanzó a escuchar un "_entonces me retiro detrás de él_" y se volteó para alcanzar a sujetar el brazo de la pelirroja.

- Tampoco a ti Lily. - Le sonrió. Lily parecía asombrada, era la primera vez que Sirius le llamaba por su nombre. Se quedó donde estaba. Los cinco observaron como la profesora volvía a su asiento, después de hacerla levantarse con tan ruidosa entrada.

- Recibí una carta de su madre. - Comenzó diciendo, las manos en la barbilla, los lentes un poco ladeados. - Su padre parece estar... muy enfermo. - Terminó mirando a los ojos a James, quien no atinó a decir nada. Lily y Peter contuvieron la respiración, Sirius tomó instintivamente la mano de James.

- ¿Qué tiene?. - El menor de los Potter pareció reaccionar.

- Me parece que se trata de una enfermedad al corazón, ya tiene algún tiempo... - La voz de James la cortó.

- ¡Imposible! Me hubiera dado cuenta. - Minerva alzó las manos en señal defensiva.

- Lo mejor será que hable usted con su madre, podrá utilizar la Red Flu del despacho del profesor Dumbledore para ir a su casa en cuando lo desee. - Respondió de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

- ¿Puedo ir con él?. - Intervino Sirius llamando su atención. - También son mis tutores y...

- Por supuesto. - Lo cortó Mcgonagall, respondiendo como si hubiera preguntado lo obvio.

- Entonces me gustaría ir ahorita mismo. - Alzó la voz James, apretando la mano de Sirius inconcientemente. Mcgonagall asintió con la cabeza y los dirigió afuera de su oficina.

- Mándenos un mensaje en cuanto puedan. - Remus se dirigió a Sirius, quien parecía un poco más conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Sirius asintió.

- Está bien James. - Notó a Lily susurrarle a su novio. - Seguramente no pasa nada. - Y luego observó a James mover la cabeza casi automáticamente, poco convencido.

- Vamos. - Habló la profesora y dirigió a ambos chicos a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Afortunadamente el director fue más conciente y no los entretuvo tanto así que pronto se encontraron en la residencia de los Potter. Una vez ahí, James se lanzó fuera de la chimenea llamando a su madre.

- ¡Mamá!. - Gritó sin obtener respuesta. - ¡Mamá!.

- ¡James!. - Escuchó otra voz. Alice, la vecina y mejor amiga de su madre bajaba por las escaleras precipitadamente. - Sirius. - Habló al ver al otro chico detrás. - No los esperábamos tan pronto.

- ¿Qué le sucede a mi padre?. - James se apresuró hacia la mujer. Alice pareció titubear.

- Tu madre está arriba, será mejor que hables con ella. - James se lanzó rápidamente a las escaleras, seguido por Sirius, quien parecía mucho más lento de lo acostumbrado.

Pronto se vio incapaz de seguir a James, de seguir subiendo los escalones y tuvo que, no solo detenerse, si no sentarse en uno de los escalones, con una mano en su estómago y un semblante de incomodidad.

- ¿Sirius?. - Escuchó la voz detrás de él.

- No me siento bien. - Respondió con una voz demasiado débil para el gusto de James. - Tu sube, ya te alcanzo. - Terminó sin voltearlo a ver pero escuchando los pasos del otro moverse casi inmediatamente, sabía lo preocupado que James debía estar, él mismo tenía un temblor muy visible en las manos, temiendo que algo realmente malo le pasara al señor Potter, quien para él, era más padre que Orion Black, su padre biológico. Pero esta presión en su estómago le fue demasiado para controlar, ya había estado sintiendo algo muy parecido desde que llegaran a la oficina de la profesora, ya le había costado dar pasos apresurados pero fue hasta ahora que realmente tuvo la necesidad de detenerse.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando atrapar en ella todo el oxígeno posible, pero incluso respirar le parecía muy difícil, algo no iba bien.

- ¿Estás bien?. - Escuchó la voz de Alice a su lado; había conocido a la señora desde que se mudara con los Potter, pasaba bastante tiempo con la madre de James. La miró con los ojos entre cerrados e instintivamente negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente algo no iba nada bien.

- Estoy embarazado. - Susurró. Esperaba que la mujer supiera de esto, siendo tan cercana a Dorea Potter pero al parecer se había equivocado, la juzgar por el rostro sorprendido de la otra. Observó como Alice sacudía la cabeza intentando reponerse. - Creo que algo anda mal. - Terminó exhalando un poco de aire, cansado.

- Vamos arriba, a la habitación de James. - Ofreció ayudando al chico a levantarse, ella era una enferma muggle con una hija bruja; así que tal vez podría ayudarlo. La siguió sin protestar.

* * *

- Lo cierto es que... - James no podía ver el rostro de su madre, no estando tan hundido en sus manos y él abrazándola instintivamente. - No queríamos que supieras. - Dijo en un sollozo.

- ¿Pero por qué?. - Preguntó James, no entendía como su padre podía estar ahí, tendido en aquella cama, tan delgado, tan sombrío, tan enfermo y él ni siquiera supiera que ya tenía cinco años lidiando con esto, no entendía que tan perdido en su propia vanidad había estado que no había notado si quiera la enfermedad de su padre.

- No queríamos preocuparte. - Contestó su madre con una voz débil.

- ¡Eso es tan tonto!. - Alzó la voz exasperado, separándose de ella y tomándola por los hombros, ya con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro. - ¡Madre, no tenían que protegerme de algo en lo que les debí ayudar!. - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No lo entiendes James, no queríamos que pasaras por nada innecesario, no queríamos ponerte en nada ligeramente estresante, no queríamos hacerte daño, no podemos, Dumbledore nos lo dijo, por que tu debes...!. - Su mano se fue instintivamente a su boca, impidiéndole terminar la frase. Su hijo la miró desconcertado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué madre?. - No entendía la actitud de sus padres y ¿qué tenía que ver Dumbledore en esto?. - ¡Madre!. - La sacudió de los hombros.

- James. - Murmuró más calmada. - Tienes una responsabilidad más grande. - Había cerrado los ojos, como si mirara por dentro sus palabras antes de decirlas.

- No se de que hablas. - James la soltó. - Pero ustedes son mi familia, madre, no podría vivir sin ustedes. - Habló con voz suplicante, su madre le sonrió. Después de unos segundos de silencio buscó con la mirada el sillón de la habitación de sus padres y se dirigió hacia él, dispuesto a velar por su padre, dispuesto a acompañar a su madre.

* * *

- Lo cierto es que yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en esto. - Habló Alice atrayendo la mirada perdida de Sirius. - Pero me parece que tu cuerpo está respondiendo de manera negativa al embarazo. - Terminó dejando de palmear el estómago del chico.

- ¿Qué significa eso?. - Sirius cuestionó preocupado, no podía estarle pasando nada a su hijo, ¡no podía!.

- Es incluso común en mujeres. - Dijo rápidamente tratando de calmarlo. - Pero ciertamente no estoy segura de como un hombre reacciona, yo recomiendo que vayas de regreso a Hogwarts, en la enfermería te atenderán mejor. - Sirius no pudo protestar, temía por el bebé.

- Pero... - Habló casi inmediatamente, recordando por qué estaba ahí. - El señor Potter...

- Su corazón. - La voz de la mujer le respondió de inmediato. - Empezó a fallar desde hace algunos años, esta vez tuvo una recaída muy fuerte. - Explicó con la voz apagada. - Se teme lo peor, por eso Dorea le mandó ese mensaje a James. - Los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer, no podía creer que el recio señor Potter estuviera en peligro de muerte, no podía aceptarlo, no podía irse. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de los señores Potter.

- ¡Sirius!. - Escuchó la voz de Alice llamarle pero no se detuvo, no hasta estar en la habitación donde encontró a James sentado enfrente de la cama de su padre y a Dorea Potter en otro sillón pequeño, a lado de su esposo, quien yacía en la cama. Se detuvo preocupado, contemplando la escena con un nudo en la garganta. Pronto se vio dirigiéndose hacia la madre que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos hace poco más de un año.

- Hola cariño. - La mujer le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y unas ojeras tremendas, se notaba que había estado llorando por varias horas ya. Sirius puso una mano en su hombro. Abrió la boca varias veces intentando decir algo pero no pudo, simplemente no encontró las palabras.

- Está bien. - La vió sonreír y despegar su mirada de él para volver a su esposo. Sirius levantó la vista hacia James, quien lo miró consternado. Soltó el hombro de Dorea y se puso en marcha para ir a lado de su novio. Apenas estaba a la mitad del camino cuando sintió como su mente y su cuerpo dejaban de responderle y no pudo evitar doblar las rodillas.

James apenas reaccionó, no había quitado la vista de Sirius desde que había entrado, realmente lo necesitaba ahí en esos momentos. Realmente el corazón le dio un brinco cuando lo vio caer y con los movimientos más rápidos que el Quidditch le pudo haber heredado, alcanzó a sujetarlo justo antes de que cayera de lleno al suelo. Lo miró espantado y sus temores no fueron calmados, al contrario, sus manos le temblaron compulsivamente al ver que Sirius había perdido el conocimiento.

- ¡Sirius!. - Gritó sin poder contenerse, advirtió a su madre levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellos inmediatamente, casi tan asustada como él. La vecina, Alice, se apresuró también.

- Se sentía muy mal hace unos momentos. - Dijo apresuradamente. - Le dije que lo mejor sería que regresara a Hogwarts.

- Sirius, vamos, despierta, ¡Sirius!. - James había comenzado a sacudirlo fuertemente, sus manos aún temblando, los ojos bien abiertos, lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando a su Sirius no podía ser bueno, había sido un estúpido al haberlo dejado venir.

- James, hijo. - Escuchó la voz de su madre. - Regresa con él a Hogwarts, hazlo rápido. - James miró a su madre como si esta estuvieron conjurando alguna blasfemia en contra de los media sangre pero no pudo responder; no quería dejarla sola con su padre enfermo pero tampoco quería dejar a Sirius así, debía llevarlo pronto a Hogwarts. No sabía que hacer, los cuatro eran su familia, su padres, Sirius y el bebé.

- Yo lo llevaré. - Y pronto le estuvo agradecido como nunca antes a aquella amiga de su madre. Le dolía en el alma dejar a Sirius, pero si no lo hacía su madre se quedaría sola, confió en aquel instante en Remus, sabía que no dejaría solo a Sirius, trago algo de saliva antes de voltear a verla. - Pero necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo abajo para utilizar la Red Flu.

- James, será mejor que vayas con él, no empieces a descuidar a tu familia desde ahorita. - Le dijo su madre, miró de nueva cuenta al inconciente chico que yacía en sus brazos, cerró los ojos, preparándose para hablar.

- Iré hoy mismo por la noche. - Alzó la voz intentando mantenerla lo más clara posible. - Estoy seguro de que... estará bien. - Su voz titubeó pero no pudo encontrar otra solución, estaba seguro de que se odiaría a si mismo por esto más tarde, pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensarlo.

- Vamos entonces. - Dijo Alice y lo cargó hasta la chimenea. Aún el otro estaba ligero así que no le costó mucho trabajo, aunque si tuvo sumo cuidado al bajar las escaleras.

Una vez enfrente de la chimenea, bajó los pies de su novio y lo sujetó por la cintura. La mujer entró a la red y James le acercó el cuerpo del otro asegurándose que lo tuviera bien sujeto.

- Cuídelo mucho, por favor. - Le pidió en un murmullo antes de besarlo en los labios. La vió asintir con la cabeza y murmurar las palabras adecuadas para así desaparecer.

* * *

La oficina de Albus Dumbledore estaba vacía pero no vaciló en cruzarla con algo de trabajo, no esperó a nadie más. Sintió la cabeza del adolescente moverse un poco y al voltear a verlo, percibió como éste abría un poco los ojos.

- ¡Sirius!. - Exclamó. - ¡Qué bueno que despiertas!. - Aún lo sujetaba pues el otro no parecía estar del todo listo para sostenerse en pie; sin embargo se había detenido antes de llegar a la puerta. Sirius sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era la imagen de James con un semblante oscuro, sentado velando por su padre y ahora que miraba a todos lados, solamente reconocía las extravagancias del director del colegio. Estaba en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, de pronto pareció reaccionar soltándose del sostén de la mujer, tambaleándose un poco pero pronto recobrando la estabilidad.

- ¿Dónde...? ¿Y James?. - Preguntó de inmediato bastante desconcertado.

- Te desmayaste. - La voz de la otra y su respuesta le hicieron fijar su vista. - Vamos, tienes que ir a la enfermería. - Sirius no opuso mucha resistencia, si se había desmayado es que realmente algo andaba mal.

- Pero... - Aún así no se sentía a gusto sin saber donde estaba su novio.

- James se quedó un rato más con su madre, dijo que vendría a verte por la noche. - Respondió adivinando la pregunta. Sirius asintió, si James había preferido quedarse con su madre es que realmente le preocupaba y no podía juzgarlo, él hubiera preferido que así sucedieran las cosas. Se sintió aliviado, aunque un tanto solo.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que Sirius había llegado con Madam Promfey y aún seguía sin entender que le pasaba o sin lograr arrebatarle explicación a la señora. Estaba tan solo sentado ahí, al borde de la camilla, mirando a los puntos de los muros, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que simplemente estaba ahí sentado sin poder hacer nada por James, quien seguramente necesitaría estar con alguien a parte de su madre; ciertamente se sentía inútil ante la situación. Alice se había marchado hacía ya media hora, después de haber verificado que Sirius estaba bajo el cuidado de Poppy y se quedaría ahí. Le pidió a la profesora Minerva que le avisara de la situación a su amigo Remus Lupin y a Peter Pettigrew y así lo hizo pero por ahora ninguno de los dos podía entrar a la enfermería.

Escuchó los ya conocidos pasos de la mujer que lo había estado revisando constantemente las últimas semanas.

- ¿Entonces Poppy?. - Dijo sin guardar su desesperación. - Realmente me estoy aburriendo aquí. - Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás descansando el cuello.

- Joven Black. - Le llamó con un tono de regaño, atrayendo la atención de Sirius nuevamente. - Bien, me parece que tenemos aquí dificultades. - Le dijo una vez tuviera toda la atención del chico y estuviera frente de él.

- ¿A qué se refiere?. - Preguntó alarmado, no se había subido a una escoba desde hacía meses, incluso sus travesuras a los Slytherin no tenían ningún riesgo significativo, ¡no había hecho nada mal!.

- Hasta hace un año. - Comenzó en voz baja. - El maltrato del cual era víctima en casa de sus padres había sido continuo, durante años. - Sirius sin duda no se esperaba esto, volver al tema de su familia le causaba una mezcla de sentimientos entre cruzados y ninguno apetecible. No pudo mirarla a los ojos, era un tema que sin duda evitaba a toda costa. - Después de tanto tiempo bajo... - Pareció reconsiderar sus palabras. - Las maldiciones, los golpes y las heridas, son dignas de muerte; de hecho lo sabe bien usted, aquella vez cuando llegó a casa de los Potter estuvo a punto de morir. - Sirius la volteó a ver alarmado, intrigado de como ella sabía tal situación. - Está en su expediente señor Black. - Respondió como leyéndole el pensamiento.

- ¿Dice que todo eso me afectó?. - Preguntó en voz baja. - Eso es obvio.

- Si pero más allá de cualquier situación fisiológica. El trauma que ha recibido el cuerpo hace que sea difícil acoplarse a un embarazo. - Explicó con tranquilidad. - Seguramente habrá complicaciones en el parto y seguramente todo lo que resta del embarazo será difícil y puede que haya más complicaciones como esta. - Sirius no dijo nada, no sabía bien que decir; rodó los ojos y apretó los dientes, su familia seguía arruinándole la vida. - Debe ser en extremo cuidadoso. - Atinó en afirmar con la cabeza.

- ¿Es necesario que pase la noche aquí?. - Preguntó esperando que lo dejara ir, sus esperanzas de volver a la casa de los Potter estaban casi desvanecidas por completo, pero por lo menos quería dormir en su cama.

- Si lo desea si, pero no es necesario. - Respondió alejándose a revisar a otro paciente. Sirius le dió las gracias en silencio, más que nada por no haberlo hecho quedarse. No tardó en retirarse del lugar. Ya se sentía bien así que ir a su dormitorio sería lo más atinado. Era fin de semana así que no había habido clases, no había tarea ni trabajos por hacer, se podría dormir un rato, si bien no tranquilamente, pues James no estaría con él, si lo podría hacer, se sentía en extremo cansado, como nunca antes; ya no sentía dolor pero apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se sorprendió al no ver a los otros dos merodeadores a fuera de la enfermería esperándolo pero no se propuso buscarlos, se dirigió al dormitorio de inmediato.

Al llegar ahí encontró a sus dos amigos. Pronto caería la noche.

- Hola. - Peter fue el primero en hablar. Sirius respondió alzando la mano en señal de saludo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?. - Preguntó Remus. - Mcgonagall nos hizo venir acá, no dejó que nos quedáramos a esperarte. - Explicó con un semblante de culpa.

- No te preocupes. - Respondió Sirius con la voz más débil que alguna vez Remus le haya escuchado. De inmediato se preocupó, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia su amigo. - Estoy bien Moon. - Suspiró Sirius tumbándose en su propia cama. - Solamente estoy cansado. - Y pronto Remus lo comprobaría, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Sirius ya había caído dormido. Remus sonrió, su amigo se veía perdido en el sueño.

- Será mejor que me vaya de una buena vez. - Se dirigió a Peter quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad... de verdad no, no quieres que yo... este, yo...?. - Balbuceó, Remus sonrió poniéndose en marcha.

- No, no te preocupes. Sería muy peligroso. Mejor cuida de Sirius, si le pasa algo no nos quitaremos a James de encima. - Y con eso se marchó, dirigiéndose al Sauce Boxeador.

* * *

No fue ruido ni movimiento lo que despertó a Sirius, pero por alguna razón se despertó, aunque aún se sentía muy débil, era como si la siesta no le hubiera servido para nada, se sentía igual de cansado. Se talló los ojos intentando despertar por completo, miró el reloj de mano que traía. Las ocho de la noche, había dormido casi tres horas. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie, suspiró. De un tiempo para acá no le gustaba estar solo, le recordaba su vida en Grimmauld Place, el tiempo que pasó con Lucius, los días en los que estuvo peleado con James. Dirigió su vista hacia el ventanal, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba toda la habitación que estaba en tinieblas, le pegaba de lleno en el rostro. Se quedó perplejo un buen rato, simplemente odiando el silencio que había, sin duda no le gustaba estar solo. Se sentó sobre la cama y casi de inmediato reaccionó._ ¡¿Luna llena?!. _Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió casi corriendo de los dormitorios. Casi de inmediato se tropezó con Peter.

- Paddy, ¿qué haces levantado?. - Exclamó el rubio, quien traía al menos una decena de panquecillos y otros dulces entre los brazos.

- ¡Wormtail, hoy hay luna llena!. - Le gritó en el oído, Peter casi salta del susto pero pronto logró controlarse.

- Lo sé. - Dijo en un susurro. - Pero Moon dijo que estaría hoy bien solo, que estabas cansado y que sería peligroso que yo fuera solo con él. - Explicó algo apenado, algo deseoso de tan solo volver al dormitorio.

- Pero... - Sirius intentó protestar, desde que habían conseguido transformarse en animagos no había pasado ni una sola noche de luna llena sin acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones, era un pacto que no deseaba romper. - Mejor vamos, todavía podemos alcanzarlo. - Y al mismo tiempo se puso en marcha jalando de la manga al otro, haciéndolo tirar los dulces al suelo.

- ¡Sirius, no debemos!. - Clamó a duras penas Pettigrew.

- ¡Se lo prometimos Wormtail!. - Al llegar a las escaleras Sirius ya lo había soltado sin dejar de caminar a prisa y Peter no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo; de otra forma nunca le dejarían de reclamar, en especial Prongs. - ¡Apresúrate!. - Le gritó al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarlo y sin mirar al frente chocó contra alguien deteniéndose enseguida.

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas Black!. - Severus Snape exclamó con una mueca como de asco al ver a Sirius, quien no se quedó atrás, empujándolo con ambas manos.

- ¡Mejor cállate Snivellus!, ¿qué buscas por estos lugares, te tengo que recordar que Evans te odia?. - Esto último lo dijo muy lentamente, como esperando que le hirieran más profundo al otro. Snape apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Sirius por el cuello de la gabardina, quien sin duda no se esperaba tal reacción de alguien como Snivellus, así que no tuvo tiempo de alejarse.

- No permito que una escoria como tu me hable así. - Sirius sonrió burlándose de las palabras del otro. Peter se había quedado seguro más arriba de las escaleras que ya se habían vuelto a mover, alejado de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando.

- Aléjate de mi. - Susurró al tener el rostro del otro tan cerca. - La grasa de tu cabello me da asco. - Dijo imitando su mueca de asco. - Snape soltó y empujó con todas su fuerzas a Sirius, quien apenas si logró mantener el equilibrio; por muy débil que estuviera, no se dejaría vencer por un papanatas como Snivellus, sin embargo apenas estaba controlando sus pies cuando Snape ya le había propinado un puñetazo en el rostro; que si bien, en otras condiciones se hubiera reído de la fuerza de éste, en ese momento no pudo siquiera mantenerse de pie y calló por los escalones, que, por suerte, eran tan solo tres, antes de llegar al suelo.

No podía creerlo, Snivellus lo había tirado, ¡y le dolía el costado izquierdo!, se llevó la mano a aquel lugar instintivamente y miró hacia arriba, hacia su agresor, no tardó en ponerse de pie, pues el otro ya venía hacia él.

- ¡Basta Snape!. - Escuchó la voz de Peter. - Te meterás en problemas. - Pero Snape la ignoró por completo.

- No eres tan bravo sin tu novio Potter a tu lado. ¿Dónde está por cierto? Seguramente en alguna habitación con la otra escoria de Lupin. - Se burló mientras lanzaba otro golpe a Sirius quien apenas logró esquivarlo; pero el costado realmente le dolía y no pudo mantenerse de pie un segundo más, cayó sobre sus rodillas. Snape rió. - Así me gusta, como el perdedor que eres. - Sirius apretó los dientes, sintió todo el odio que pudo hacia Snape, su mirada irradiaba ira.

- Oye Snivellus. - Murmuró sin dejar apretar los dientes. - ¿Te digo un secreto? James está en el Sauce Boxeador, con Evans. - Observó como el rostro del otro se volvía de todos los colores. Lo volvió a tomar por el cuello de la gabardina.

- ¡Mientes, ella lo odiaba!. - Snape expresaba la misma ira que Sirius hace un momento.

- Tiempo pasado idiota, han pasado varias noches ahí desde hace tiempo. - Sirius sin duda disfrutó de cada una de sus palabras. Pronto Snape lo soltó y volvió a caer en el suelo. Observó como éste salía corriendo del lugar.

- Siri, ¿Estás bien?. - Sirius no le respondió, se quedó mirando al lugar hacia donde Snape se había ido. Se dirigía fuera del castillo._ ¡No! ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡Lo había dirigido justo con Remus!._

- Pete, pete... - Murmuró asustado.

- ¡Sirius!. - Escuchó la voz tan conocida de James a algunos metros de ahí, vio como éste se acercaba corriendo, seguramente asustado al verlo tirado en el suelo y aún sosteniendo su costado izquierdo. - ¿Qué pasó?. - Le preguntó una vez ahí, más a Peter que a Sirius.

- Se peleó con Snivellus. - Contestó el más pequeño.

- James, James, cometí una tontería. - La voz le temblaba, James de verdad se estaba asustando. - ¡Dirigí a Snivellus al Sauce Boxeador, hoy es luna llena, James, detenlo!. - Habló Sirius con la voz mas desesperada que James le hubiera escuchado, pero poco tuvo para pensar en eso cuando reaccionó.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!. - Le gritó en el rostro pero no le dió tiempo de responder, salió corriendo fuera del castillo. Sirius se quedó perplejo viendo hacia esa dirección, si Snape averiguaba acerca de Remus, si Snape se acercaba demasiado y Remus acababa atacándolo, matándolo, condenaría a Remus por siempre.

Había traicionado a sus amigos, había traicionado a todas sus creencias y ¿qué iba a pasar con toda la confianza que James le guardaba?.

* * *

**N/A:**

Supongo que me tomó mas tiempo por eso de los exámenes y las fanlistings, pero aquí está. Iba a cortarlo después de que James y Sirius hablaran pasado todo el incidente del Suace pero son las 3:30 AM y ya no tengo muchas fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Gracias por sus reviews, de hecho son en las que me baso para actualizar, propongo un número y en cuanto las reviews llegan a ese número, escribo y subo el siguiente capítulo, para asegurar que no estoy escribiendo esto para mi sola. El número propuesto para el 6to fueron 20 reviews, me da gusto saber que acabé actualizando con 21 :D.

Como dije en el capítulo pasado, soy anti AU, así que si, definitivamente, Sir Voldy tiene que aparecer (y de hecho es mi 5to personaje favorito - a pesar de que mató a uno de mis 2 personajes favoritos D: - , no lo borraría del mapa :D).

Espero que les haya gustado, no estuvo tan emocionante como los pasados, pero quise prepararlos para los siguientes, que son los traen el drama, angst y muchas otras cosas :D.

Texto del inicio at Marques de Sade

**12 de Septiembre 2008**

PS. Aquellos que gusten del buen Teddy Lupin, recomiendo mi más reciente one shot "Valle de Pecados" :D.


	7. El Ser bajo la luz de la Luna

**Letanías**

Yami to Fujikiri

**Capítulo 7**

El ser bajo la luz de la Luna

_Concealed behind old castle walls_

_Will the grim one return, will Ithiria fall?_

_"Bring me the seer, may true words he speak"_

_As nightfall has murdered_

_the last rays of light_

_Oh god, don't let my heart be weak tonight_

* * *

Peter había insistido lo suficiente regresar a la habitación, que no podían hacer nada ahí, que no tenía caso quedarse a esperarlo y no lo había dicho pero un, seguramente tardarán en regresar, había estado implícito. Sirius no tenía idea como es que le había hecho caso, el no saber si quiera si Snape estaba vivo lo tenía temblando; no es que le importara Severus Snape, pero él no era un asesino, él no era como su maldita familia, demonios, él no era pero realmente acababa de demostrar todo lo contrario, había traicionado a sus amigos, había puesto en un peligro mortal a otra persona, todo lo que un verdadero Black haría.

Llegaron al dormitorio con Peter casi arrastrando a Sirius, éste se quedó parado justo frente de la puerta que hacía segundos se había cerrado, concentrado en un punto en el suelo, sin poder parpadear; en un instante se dio media vuelta y golpeó la puerta con los puños cerrados, con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo a Peter saltar de un susto; pero ni siquiera le puso atención. Apretó lo ojos y los dientes y sollozó, dejándose caer lentamente hacia el suelo, con la cabeza recargada en la puerta. Pronto los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto; era como si últimamente ante cualquier cosa estuviera apunto de soltarse a llorar y esto no era cualquier cosa.

Peter quiso acercarse pero no se atrevió así que de esa manera pasaron al menos cuatro horas, eran las cinco de la mañana ya. Después de lo que le pareció a Sirius, una eternidad, pudo escuchar pasos subiendo las escaleras así que se levantó de golpe. James entró con la semblante caído. Sirius abrió la boca para hablar varias veces pero en ninguna ocasión pudo articular palabra. Lentamente James subió la mirada, justo hacia su novio y Sirius sintió como si se le rompiera el corazón; James le miraba como si enfrente tuviera algo que le producía asco, así hizo una mueca y quitó los ojos del otro.

- ¿Qué...?. - Apenas si murmuró Peter, manteniendo su distancia entre los otros dos.

- No le pasó nada. - Respondió con la voz más alta que pudo. - A ninguno. - Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, James le lanzó una mirada fría que sin duda notó. - Nos la pasamos hablando con Snivellus, Dumbledore llamó a los padres de Moony, insistí en quedarme por que Moon no podía y al final Dumbledore y los padres de Remus lo convencieron de que no dijera nada. No se si eso sea posible. - Acabó cansado; sin duda por todo el ajetreo, por todo lo que había pasado ese día, primero su padre y luego esto, Sirius se maldijo a si mismo mientras lo miraba tumbarse en su cama. Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales Sirius intentó tomar valor.

- James, yo... - Comenzó con voz baja acercándose a la cama del otro.

- Ahora no Sirius. - Lo cortó. Estaba acostado y con los ojos cerrados. - Déjame dormir, déjame pensar. - Sirius sintió un nudo en su garganta y para no ser traicionado por su voz solamente afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó.

Esta sería la primera vez en semanas que dormirían en camas separadas. Lo cierto es que no sabía como sentirse, estaba esta furia que le llegaba hasta los puños y solamente podía contener respirando entre cortado y también estaba este lado cálido, el lado que amaba a Sirius, el que verdaderamente contenía su enojo, que le recordaba cuanto quería al otro, que tendrían una familia juntos, que le rogaba que entendiera pero no podía. Si algo apreciaba de Sirius y de los demás era su lealtad, si algo le importaba en una persona era eso, lealtad, más que valor u orgullo, era lo que pedía y ahora Sirius había roto todo eso. No era tan fácil.

Lo cierto es que no durmieron mucho, tres horas, un poco menos, ya eran las siete de la mañana y los tres estaban vistiéndose. Ni James ni Sirius intercambiaron miradas, mucho menos palabras. Sirius siempre se mantuvo cabizbajo, sabía que había tenido la culpa de todo esto, no se atrevía a contradecir a nadie. Se llevó una mano sobre el costado donde la noche pasada había caído y ahogó un quejido, en otra situación no le hubiera importado pero esto no lo involucraba solamente a él, sin embargo, no podía pasar a la enfermería, no mientras Remus estuviera ahí, aunque ya ni sabía si Remus le volvería a hablar, el pensamiento le dolió demasiado, perder a ambos James y Remus y obviamente a Peter, quien seguiría a los otros dos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la enfermería para visitar a su amigo. A James le vinieron algunas visiones de la noche pasada.

_Después de que Sirius le había dicho lo que había pasado, corrió a fuera del castillo buscando con la mirada a Snape. Lo vio a lo lejos, sin duda dirigiéndose al Sauce Boxeador. No tenía idea de como pensaba el otro hacer para evitar el árbol pero no se detuvo demasiado a pensarlo, utilizó todo lo que años en el quidditch le habían dado, corrió tan rápido como pudo para alcanzarlo._

_- ¡Snivellus!. - Gritó y observó como el otro se detenía y volteaba pero pronto se había puesto en marcha al ver que se trataba de James; ya estaba muy cerca. A James le pareció algo en extremo inusual, el movimiento rápido que hizo con la rama el Slytherin, no era algo que Snivellus pudiera hacer pero lo hizo y James ya estaba más que maldiciendo al mundo. Lo vio entrar. - ¡Detente, idiota!_

_Suspiró al recordarlo, no había podido evitarlo y Snivellus había visto a Remus trasformándose. Cuando llegó a su lado lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de ahí sin ningún esfuerzo, Snape se había quedado petrificado sin ninguna necesidad de magia._

Estaban a punto de entrar a la enfermería, de hecho Peter ya se había adelantado y había entrado, seguramente no le gustaba estar con James, Sirius y el silencio incómodo. James se paró de pronto y detuvo a Sirius tomándolo por la muñeca. Sirius volteó.

- Será mejor que no entres. - Habló con voz apagada. - Le contaré a Remus por que Snivellus estaba ahí ayer y sinceramente no creo que quiera verte, yo no quisiera. - Era como si intentara lastimarlo con sus palabras y al parecer lo había logrado, bajó la mirada al notar los ojos de Sirius involuntariamente humedecerse. Dio la media vuelta y entró cerrando la puerta, dejando a Sirius detrás de ella.

Sirius se quedó parado ahí algunos segundos pensando en todo pero sin pensar, como intentando bloquear su mente. En algún momento reaccionó y supuso que no tenía caso seguir ahí así que se dirigió de regreso al dormitorio; las clases no comenzarían sino hasta las nueve y podría dormir un poco más además ahora mantenerse de pie le estaba siendo casi imposible debido al dolor que traía en el costado.

* * *

- Te ves terrible. - Comentó James intentando sonar lo más casual posible. Peter estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Remus, él se quedó parado a un lado. Remus sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estás?. - Preguntó con una voz demasiado débil, aunque ya se la conocían de cada mes. - ¿Cómo está tu papá?.

- ¡Eres increíble Moony!. - Exclamó James exasperado y se puso a caminar alrededor de la cama. - ¿Podrías pensar en ti unos momentos?. - Sabía que no debía enojarse con Remus pero no podía evitarlo, había estado guardando demasiado últimamente.

- No te enojes con Moon. - Dijo Peter tímidamente. James pareció sacudir la cabeza.

- Si, tienes razón, perdona Moony. - Respondió cabizbajo.

- No te preocupes. - A James verdaderamente le fastidiaba el lado mártir de Remus, por una vez le gustaría verlo explotar, desquitarse, dejarse llevar.

- Te vendremos a visitar cada vez que tengamos tiempo libre. - Dijo Peter. Remus sonrió, sabía que no tenía caso discutir con sus amigos. Pronto arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Y Sirius? Se veía muy enfermo anoche, ¿está bien?. - Preguntó verdaderamente preocupado al no ver a su amigo. James iba a responder pero se detuvo, _¿enfermo? ¡Era verdad! ¡¿Cómo se le había olvidado que el mismo Sirius se había desmayado en su casa?!._ - ¿James?. - La voz de Remus le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró fijamente al licántropo y habló.

- Sirius se peleó anoche con Snape, no se bien los detalles, ese es Wormtail, pero, acabó diciéndole dónde estabas. - Esto último lo dejo casi susurrando, como temiendo la reacción de Remus.

- Snape se burló de él y... - Peter dudó pero las miradas de los otros le presionaron. - ...quiero decir, no se pelearon, pelearon, pero los pocos golpes que se dieron realmente tumbaron a Sirius. - James tragó saliva, no tenía idea. - Supongo que en un intento desesperado fue cuando Sirius le dijo lo del sauce, pero le dijo que James y Evans estaban ahí, supongo que esperaba que Snivellus se fuera simplemente, no se debió imaginar que acabaría queriendo comprobarlo por sus propios ojos. - Acabó Peter rápidamente, un tanto sonrojado de tener ambas miradas clavadas en él. Hubo un gran silencio.

- ¿Pero cómo está Sirius?. - Volvió a preguntar Remus. James negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé... debería ir a...

- ¡¿No lo sabes?!. - El grito de Remus le había hecho saltar, sin duda no se esperaba una reacción así de su amigo débil y tendido en la cama. - ¿No han estado juntos?

- Moony, sentía que nos había traicionado, que te había puesto en un riesgo... - Intentó explicarse, ya no sabía que sentir, toda la furia y frustración se habían ido, ahora solamente quería ir a ver como estaba Sirius.

- James. - Dijo exasperado. - Sirius está embarazado y al parecer enfermo y a eso añádale Snape, tú también te hubieras roto. - Acabó como si explicara lo obvio y James fuera el tarado más grande. James afirmó.

- Iré con él. - Remus le dirigió una mirada aprobatoria y el capitán de Gryffindor salió pronto de ahí, Peter se quedaría un poco más con Remus después de todo.

* * *

James fue casi corriendo al dormitorio, le habían preocupado tanto las palabras de Remus como las de Peter, no tenía idea de como es que no se había acordado de lo que había pasado en su casa y ahora mismo recordaba que había encontrado a Sirius en el suelo antes de que éste le hubiera dicho lo de Snivellus. Ese maldito Slytherin le había hecho pasar un mal rato a su Sirius. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya pensaría en como vengarse. Abrió la puerta apresuradamente, respirando entre cortado.

Sirius estaba recostado en su cama, dormido. James sonrió y se acercó sentándose en el borde de la cama. Pasó una mano por entre los cabellos del otro. Le pareció hermoso, Sirius sin duda era el mejor parecido del colegio, traía a tanto hombres como mujeres siguiéndole los pasos y más últimamente se había puesto verdaderamente reluciente, sus labios habían tomado un tono rosado intenso, casi rojo y su piel estaba más suave que nunca y ahora tenía una especie de olor natural como a canela y agua. James miró directamente a los labios del otro y simplemente no se pudo resistir, dejó de acariciar el cabello suave, negro como la noche y atrapó sus labios. Sirius pareció despertar, James se separó.

- ¿J... James?. - Sirius estaba desorientado, según su memoria James estaba bastante enojado con él, pero el sabor en sus labios le tenía bastante confundido. James volvió a pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos de Sirius.

- Perdóname. - Susurró. - Hasta ahora escuché lo que pasó por voz de Peter. - Sirius agradeció en silencio, había pensado que tener a Peter cerca en aquellos momentos era tan útil como tener un tenedor como arma en contra de un dragón pero ahora verdaderamente estaba gustoso de que estuviera ahí. Pronto sacudió la cabeza.

- Tú perdóname, nunca debí, soy... - No pudo continuar. James sonrió, el embarazo le había hecho de todo, pero especialmente emocional, demasiado emocional, recordó como hace días se había puesto a llorar por no haber podido abrir la puerta del baño de prefectos, había dicho que ya no merecía ser un merodeador y otras cosas que James encontró muy graciosas.

- Está bien. - Susurró el de las gafas. Recordó lo más importante. - Sirius, ¿cómo te sientes?. - Preguntó preocupado. - Sé que no has estado bien y ¿qué te dijo Madam Promfey ayer? No pude seguirte después de que te desmayaste, perdóname. - Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

- Está bien, te entiendo, si hubiera estado despierto no te hubiera dejado, debías estar con tus padres. - Respondió rápidamente y luego comenzó a susurrar, solo para James. - Me dijo que estaba sensible y que debía cuidarme por que podría... - Tomó aire de nueva cuenta. - Este embarazo no será fácil y es peligroso para ambos. - Terminó mirando directamente a los ojos del otro. James no supo que decir, no se imaginaba perdiendo a Sirius. Tomó su mano y suspiró.

- Yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a pasar por nada, ambos. - Sonrió y puso una mano sobre el vientre aún plano de Sirius. Ambos sonrieron. - Vente, necesitas comer. - Lo jaló con sutileza de la mano, lentamente.

- ¡Ah!. - Sirius no pudo contener el grito, el dolor no se había apaciguado en absoluto. James le dejó acostarse de nuevo inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué...?. - Preguntó asustado. Sirius se tocó el costado izquierdo, respiraba con dificultad. - ¿Snivellus?. - Preguntó entre dientes. Sirius afirmó.

- No es... - Murmuró. - ...no fue un golpe que siquiera hubiera sentido en otra situación pero... - Se detuvo para tomar aire.

- Dios... - James dejó escapar. - ¿Sirius, si lo sabías, lo sabías, por qué te metiste con él?. - No estaba enojado, pero si asustado, bastante, por ambos, aunque más por Sirius, debía aceptarlo.

- Perdón. - Masculló con lágrimas en los ojos. James reaccionó.

- Debemos ir a la enfermería. - Pasó una mano por debajo del cuello del chico y otra por debajo de ambas piernas.

- No podrás. - Murmuró Sirius intentando reír.

- Rétame. - Y lo levantó entre sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pateándola una vez enfrente de ella y continuando. Sirius siempre había sido ligero, varias veces esa había sido su condena cuando jugaban peleándose. Pronto sintió los ojos pesados, aunque no sentía sueño. - Sirius... - James le llamó pero era demasiado tarde, yacía inconciente en sus brazos, James no se detuvo en ningún momento. - ¡Madam Promfey!. - Entró gritando. Posó a su novio en la primera camilla libre que encontró. Peter y Remus aún seguían ahí. Remus levantó la cabeza asustado, intentó levantarse pero Poppy lo detuvo e inmediatamente, junto con Peter, fue con los otros dos.

- ¿Qué pasó?. - Le preguntó a James mientras que acercaba varias botellas que James no reconoció.

- Estábamos platicando, él estaba recostado, cuando intentó levantarse se quejó de dolor, lo cargué para traerlo pero se desmayó en el camino. - Explicó rápidamente, las manos le temblaban, el saber que el solo embarazo podía costarle mucho a Sirius no le tranquilizaba para nada. - Me dijo que está delicado...

- Si. - Dijo la otra rápidamente. - Será mejor que salgan. - Pero James no se movió. - Señor Potter, por favor, le prometo que será el primer en saber de él. - Peter puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro e intentó moverlo hacia afuera, en otras circunstancias Peter no hubiera ni soñado con mover al capitán, pero ahora James apenas si reaccionaba así que se dejó mover afuera. Se quedaron quietos varios minutos, Peter no sabía si irse pero si lo hacía no se los quitaría de encima, así que esperó a que James se moviera.

- ¡Ese desgraciado me las pagará!. - Gritó James, su voz llena de cólera, los ojos le brillaban, Peter tuvo verdaderamente miedo. - James prontó se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

- ¡James! ¿A dónde vas?. - James se paró y volteó de pronto, Peter se detuvo súbitamente al ver el odio en lo ojos de James. - Quédate aquí. - Masculló entre dientes. - Avísame si sabes algo de Sirius por favor. - Y se fue.

* * *

Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la torre de Slytherin, mirando a todos lados, los puños apretados, la mirada fija; buscaba a Severus Snape y lo encantaría. No se detuvo a pensar a quien pasaba o por donde, tampoco las miradas que varios grupitos de Slytherin le dirigían, no le importaban.

- ¡Snivellus!. - Gritó en medio del pasillo donde se encontraba al no tener éxito y saber que no llegaría más allá, pues no podría entrar a la sala común de Slytherin. Justo en ese momento Snape iba girando por el pasillo de enfrente. Ambos se miraron. Snape se acercó a James.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí Potter?. - Le preguntó una vez que estuvieron de frente. James lo tomó por el cuello del uniforme y prácticamente lo levantó en el aire. - ¡Suéltame!. - Gritó. - ¿O quieres que les diga a unos cuantos nuestro secreto?. - Esto último lo dijo susurrando. - Estoy seguro de que no tardarían en expulsarlo. - Terminó refiriéndose obviamente a Remus. James pareció meditarlo y no tardó en soltarlo, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada.

- Ya supe lo pasó entre tu y Sirius. - Su voz era apenas audible, pero era seguro que Snape había escuchado la amenaza en ella.

- ¡Ah!. - Exclamó sonriente. - Ese perro ni siquiera ladra cuando no tiene quien lo defienda. - La sangre de James parecía hervir, se resistió en golpearlo. - Se nota que Lucius lo educó bastante bien. - Lo último tomó a James por sorpresa. Ese maldito de Malfoy... apretó los dientes, sabía que no podía empezar una pelea ahí o acabarían suspendiéndolo antes de que pudiera hacer le verdaderamente un daño al otro. Tomó aire, intentando olvidar el comentario.

- Te veo en las afueras del Bosque Prohibido esta noche. - Susurró solamente para Snape. - A menos de que me tengas miedo. - Acabó y se dio la media vuelta.

- Ahí estaré. - Murmuró Snape. Claro que ahí estaría, sonrió para sus adentros. Había estado preparando un gran hechizo de su propia cosecha y especialmente la razón de crearlo era usarlo contra James Potter. Esta sería su oportunidad. Además, si todo fallaba, no estaría solo.

* * *

La clase de hechizos nunca le había parecido tan larga a James. Era la cuarta clase del día. Tanto a él como a Peter los había obligado Magonagall a ir a clases cuando James ni siquiera había alcanzado la enfermería después de su plática con Severus Snape. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar por Sirius, aún así, la jefa de Gryffindor le había insistido que podría verlo al terminar las clases y en los intermedios. Y la clase sin duda era eterna. Lo cierto es que el joven Potter tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, debía ir a ver a su madre en cuanto pudiera, aunque ella no se lo pidiera él debía hacerlo. Suspiró en un intento de aliviar la desesperación y siguió esperando a que la clase terminara. Cuando por fin terminó James salió corriendo del aula sin siquiera esperar a Peter y pronto se vio a si mismo en la enfermería. Miró a donde había dejado a Sirius horas antes, el chico estaba despierto. Después de unos segundos de silencio donde solamente la respiración agitada de James se escuchaba, ambos se sonrieron y James se acercó.

- ¿Cómo estas?. - Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Mejor que tu. - Sirius rió, James sonrió al verlo mejor.

- ¿Qué pasó?. - Le preguntó más serio.

- La pelea de ayer. - Suspiró Sirius. - No fue mi mejor idea. - Y acabó sonriendo como si acabara de hacer alguna travesura con su mejor amigo.

- Me diste un buen susto. - Murmuró James, Sirius le miró fijamente. - No me imagino sin ti. - Se mantuvo cabizbajo, sin ver a Sirius, con la mirada puesta en la palma de la mano del otro, la cual yacía en la cama y él jugando con ella.

- Perdona. - James sacudió la cabeza.

- Esta bien, bueno, no esta bien pero... tu me entiendes. - Sirius soltó una carcajada. Pasaron después justos momentos en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro.

- James. - Sirius alzó la voz solamente lo suficiente para que James lo escuchara. - Vamos a ser padres. - Y sonrió.

- Lo sé Siri... - James arqueó una ceja y sonrió de una manera extraña. Lo sabían desde hace semanas.

- No, vamos realmente a criar a un niño y a ser una familia. - James lo miró como entendiendo por fin, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció. Sirius pareció no notarlo. - Seremos felices, finalmente tendré una familia que no apeste. - Sirius miraba al techo, como visualizando el futuro. Jame se había quedado pensativo.

Era cierto, iban a ser una familia, Sirius lo necesitaba, su hijo lo necesitaba. Dios, tendría un hijo. De pronto todas sus acciones le parecieron infantiles y sin sentido, tendría un hijo y a Sirius y aún así se atrevía a ir a retar a Snivellus sabiendo que algo podría salir mal, actuando tan inmaduro, tan egoísta, sin pensar en el mismo Sirius, había sido un tonto pero retractarse... retractarse de su palabra con Snape, no se imaginaba haciéndolo.

- ¿Cómo le llamaremos? ¿James?. - La voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?. - Pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo le llamaremos?. - Insistió el otro.

- No lo sé. - James entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro. - ¿Cómo te gustaría?. - Observó el semblante pensativo de Sirius.

- Harry. - Dijo después de varios minutos. - Harry Sirius Black, se oye sexy. - Sonrió burlonamente.

- ¡Perdona!. - Exclamó James fingiendo indignación. - Si hay un niño se llamará Harry James Potter, se oye, ya sabes, no maligno.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi familia?. - Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, intentando no reír de sus propias palabras. - No querrás que nos deshereden. - Y ambos se echaron a reír.

- ¿Y si es niña?. - Preguntó James al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Remus?. - James estaba apunto de tirarse sobre la cama y reír.

- ¡Te estoy escuchando Padfoot!. - Escucharon gritar a Remus desde otra esquina.

* * *

La noche había llegado, Madam Promfey le había ordenado a Sirius quedarse al menos durante la noche, a la mañana siguiente podría retirarse. Sin duda la recomendación obligatoria lo había decepcionado pero al menos no estaría solo, a Remus le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de poder dejar la enfermería, juntos podrían inventar listas o llamarse por nombres, no se aburriría tanto aunque era obvio que se sentiría mal de no estar con James dos noches seguidas; aunque se sentía mejor que la noche pasada ya que esta vez sabía que no estaban peleados, que James no estaba con él por que así lo deseara, si no por que la profesora Magonagall lo había obligado, junto con Peter, a dirigirse a los dormitorios dadas las siete de la noche.

Sin embargo, si se encontraba algo incómodo, tenía algo, sentía algo en el estómago, como si necesitara a James mas que nunca, como si James lo necesitara, como si no estuviera en el lugar indicado.

Lamentablemente y por mucho que sintiera no podía moverse de ahí, ¿o podría?. Se trataba de Sirius Black, claro que podría. Se escabulló de la cama en un silencio absoluto, cuidando de no despertar a nadie, menos a Remus, seguramente intentaría detenerlo a como diera lugar, incluso armaría escándalo si hacia falta, sin duda no debía despertarlo; aunque el licántropo estaba muy cansado así que dudaba hacerlo y Sirius incluso sostuvo la respiración para hacer menos ruido. Salió con cuidado de la enfermería y aún afuera caminó a hurtadillas.

Una vez lo suficientemente alejado del lugar volvió a caminar normal, ya se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de esto por la mañana, por ahora solamente quería ver a James y relajarse un poco. Tuvo suerte y cuidado suficiente y no se encontró a nadie en el camino, así que pronto se encontró muy cerca del cuadro de la señora gorda, tan solo tendría que doblar una esquina más; aún así, siguió guardando silencio, tanto que James, quien salía tan silenciosos como él detrás del cuarto, notó cuando apenas Sirius iba a doblar la esquina más próxima. Sirius sonrió al verlo pero pronto su semblante cambió al notar el semblante cabizbajo del otro. Iba a llamarlo pero algo le detuvo, se escondió rápidamente. De reojo vio como James se alejaba, pensó en seguirlo pero si lo hacía sin duda James notaría su presencia y quería saberlo, que tuvo tan distante a James todo el día; no era que desconfiara de su mejor amigo, eso nunca, pero si conocía tan bien al otro como lo hacía, sabía que James nunca le diría la verdad así como así, tendría que averiguarla por si mismo.

Era obvio que si ahora corría tras de James no lograría nada más que descubrirse así que esperó hasta ya no oír los pasos de James alejándose y rápidamente entró a la sala común y subió a los dormitorios. Tuvo cuidado de no despertar a nadie y no lo hizo, tomó el mapa del merodeador de las cosas de James y lo abrió. La marca con el nombre James ya estaba afuera del castillo, dirigiéndose al Bosque Prohibido y eso no tranquilizó en lo más mínimo a Sirius quien salió del dormitorio con el mapa en manos, no podía correr o alguien lo escucharía, así que simplemente respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse y siguió a James.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que le vino a la mente durante la tarde con Sirius, James no podía dejar su asunto con Snivellus de lado así que intentando no pensar se dirigió al punto de encuentro que él mismo había acordado. Severus Snape ya lo estaba esperando.

- ¡Me sorprende encontrarte aquí realmente, solo eres un cobarde, no pensé que te aparecerías!. - Le gritó, Snape tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. Levantó un poco la mirada al escuchar la voz del otro, James traía su varita arriba.

- Alguien nos puede ver aquí. - Dijo Snape una vez que James estuvo cerca. - Acompáñame. - Le pidió señalando el fondo del Bosque Prohibido. - A menos que tengas miedo. - Entre la oscuridad, James seguramente no observó el brillo en los ojos del otro o su sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Ja!. - Se burló. - ¿De ti?, ¿Que podría temer si no que me eches tu grasa?. - Pero Snape seguía sonriendo, incluso cuando se dio la media vuelta y se adentró en el Bosque, seguido por el Gryffindor quien no bajó su varita.

La noche era tal vez la más oscura que James haya visto... o no visto, la luna en un brillo suave que no alcanzaba a penetrar entre el esposo bosque, la luna en un gibada menguante tan poderoso, tan perfecto, casi mágico; aunque la magia no rige sobre la naturaleza, eso sería una blasfemia contra los siglos del conocimiento. De pronto James sonrió al verse divagando en temas filosóficos en un momento como ese, debería estar concentrado como tal detallista fijando su vista en los movimientos del otro; aunque fuera mucho mejor que Snape en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, nunca podría confiarse de un Slytherin.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando, pronto a James le pareció totalmente desconocido el lugar, claro que nunca se había tan adentrado al bosque, sabía que era prohibido por una razón pero se contuvo de hablar, no quería parecer como un cobarde, siguió caminando un poco más hasta que su sentido común pudo contra su orgullo.

- ¡Oye Snivellus!. - Gritó deteniéndose en seco. - ¿A dónde quieres llevarme idiota?. - Snape se giró e inmediatamente sacó una mano de su bolsillo en la cual sostenía su varita la cual apuntó hacia James en un instante en el que el otro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

- ¡Sectumsempra!. - Le escuchó gritar y su acción por inercia fue la de aventarse hacia un lado, fuera del camino. Sintió un dolor en extremo punzante en su brazo, el cual miró de reojo y solamente vio sangre.

- Maldita sea. - Masculló. - ¡Expelliermus!. - Alcanzó a decir pero Snape también invocó algún hechizo que James no escuchó y ambos chocaron sin dañar al otro. James aprovechó para ponerse de pie. - Has mejorado Snivellus, ¿qué diablos fue eso? No fue crucio. - El brazo le estaba matando pero se las arregló para mantener su tono burlón y su sonrisa altanera. La respuesta que escuchó de nueva cuenta fue Sectumsempra, James corrió en un semi círculo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otro hechizo. - ¡Stupefy!. - Y Snape apenas si pudo reaccionar.

- Cave Inimicum. - Masculló y el Stupefy de James pareció desaparecer. - ¡Crucio!. - Gritó casi con los dientes cerrados del odio que había estado guardando hacia James. No puedo evitarlo, James calló sobre sus rodillas sin poder soportar el dolor de la maldición. Severus sonrió y se acercó con pasos cuidadosos al chico.

- ¡Stupefy!. - James no supo de donde tomó fuerzas para subir la varita y lanzar el hechizo pero funcionó, el Slytherin estaba tumbado en el suelo. James suspiró, ese idiota le había causado mas daño del que se pudo haber imaginado, Sirius se reiría de él como nunca. Se puso de pie después de unos minutos.

- Vaya, vaya. - Una voz salió de entre los árboles y con ella un hombre aplaudiendo y sonriendo maliciosamente, James se puso en guardia, realmente le aterró el hecho de encontrarse con alguien en la madrugada, en medio del Bosque Prohibido, en especial con alguien con tales ojos brillantes, llenos de algo que hizo estremecer al joven, con un aspecto tan tenebroso, calvo, pálido como un muerto y algunas otras características que el cerebro de James no alcanzaba a asimilar. El ser bajo la luz de la Luna parecía tan imponente y terrorífico como James nunca había visto a otro. - Siempre los Potter tuvieron... habilidades innatas, no me sorprende que el más joven sea tan recio.

- Lord Voldemort... - Murmuró sin darse cuenta y reprimió el deseo de llevarse una mano a la boca. James nunca lo había visto, por supuesto, pero había escuchado historias acerca del mago tenebroso que amenazaba contra la seguridad del mundo mágico desde hacía más de cinco años; varios decían que desde hacía siete años, en 1970, cosas extrañas había comenzado a suceder, pero James no recuerda mucho. No tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse a analizar una cronología de eventos, Voldemort se acercaba a él. La mano que sostenía su varita tembló pero se mantuvo firme. Vio como el otro apuntaba con su varita al chico en el suelo. James dio un paso hacia en frente, decidido a hacerle frente antes de que matara o hiciera lo que iba a hacerle a Snape pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Ennervate. - Dijo con voz firme el mago oscuro y Severus pronto abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la vista.

- ¡Mi señor!. - Exclamó y en un instante se puso de pie. James notó como más figuras emergían desde las profundidades del Bosque. Reconoció algunos rostros, todos estudiantes o ex estudiantes de Slytherin.

- Mortífagos... - Susurró comprendiendo y dejó una risita escaparse al entender su suerte. Estaba acabado.

- Mi señor. - Escuchó la voz de Snape. - Los Potter siempre serán una amenaza, matar a su hijo sería un movimiento inteligente. - Dijo un casi hincado Snape, _patético_, pensó James y volvió a sonreír. Había sido un idiota, este había sido el plan de Snivellus todo el tiempo. Como había magos oscuros en estos terrenos, no tenía idea, pero en definitiva no era un sueño. El brazo le seguía punzando, el dolor era verdaderamente insoportable, eran al menos diez de ellos y uno que decían, era invencible, analizar sus posibilidades de salir vivo de ahí era casi estúpido.

- ¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra!. - Exclamó Voldemort. Y luego miró a James. - Pero es cierto que la descendencia de esa familia es fuerte, únete a mi. - Fue directo al punto, James abrió los ojos como platos, se quedó sin palabras. Lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de morir pero traicionar todos sus ideales por una supervivencia sin honor, eso nunca. _Pero Sirius_... pensó, _Sirius se quedará solo_. Su mente debatió. _Sirius entenderá_.

- ¡Nunca!. - Masculló lo más fuerte que pudo, alzando la cabeza orgulloso. Escuchó las risas.

- Bien, bien. - Dijo el ser pálido de una forma muy tranquila. - Acábenlo. - Y pareció desaparecer, pues por más que James buscó ya no lo encontró. Snape no tuvo que escuchar dos veces. Alzó su varita, dispuesto a utilizar la maldición que fuera.

- ¡Expelliermus!. - Una voz gritó detrás de ellos. James no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, su mente le forzó a reaccionar.

- ¡Fiendfyre!. - Y todo a su alrededor se convirtió en llamas. Realmente no creía que podría hacer tal hechizo pero supuso que ante el peligro y el deseo de vivir, su potencial se puso al máximo. Corrió hacia donde escuchó la voz de Sirius, no muy lejos de ahí. Una vez a su lado Sirius le tomó de la mano y lo jaló corriendo.

- ¡Vuelve a hacerlo!. - Le gritó sin parar. James giró un poco la cabeza y apuntó hacia atrás.

- ¡Fiendfyre!. - Gritó sin que nada pasara. Tomó aire, no tuvo que mirar hacia el frente, se guiaba por Sirius. - ¡Fiendfyre!. - Y esta vez parecía un bosque de fuego.

Salieron casi sin aliento del bosque, aún preguntándose como rayos habían salido, especialmente James. Sirius se giró hacia él, ahogó un estremecimiento cuando vio el brazo del otro cubierta en sangre, parecía que James apenas si se podía mantener en pie. Volvió a tomar su mano, no podían quedarse ahí. Lo jaló hacia el castillo sin detenerse, era casi más como si tuviera que arrastrar a su novio, James parecía caminar cada vez menos. Una vez en la entrada del castillo se detuvo, él mismo recargó a James contra el muro.

- ¿Estás...?. - Intentó formular la pregunta, pensando que la pregunta era bastante tonta. - Vamos a la enfermería. - James negó con la cabeza.

- Me cuestionarán y no sabría que decir. - Lo escuchó susurrar débilmente. - Utiliza Episkey... tantas veces como sea necesario. - Terminó. Sirius lo miró fijamente, sujetándolo por la cintura.

- Eso será en extremo doloroso, James, tenemos que... - James sacudió la cabeza. Sirius se mordió el labio inferior, le tembló un poco la mano antes de alzar la varita y murmuró.

- Episkey. - Apuntando al brazo, lo escuchó gritar en un esfuerzo de mantener la voz lo más baja posible.

* * *

- Déjenme ver si entendí, mortífagos y Lord Voldemort... practicamente en Hogwarts. - Remus sonaba lo más incrédulo posible, los cuatro estaban sentados en su camilla. Sirius alzó las cejas, como si el otro preguntara algo obvio. - No están bromeando. - Peter parecía más asustado que de costumbre, si eso era posible. James suspiró cerrando los ojos. Era de mañana. James y Sirius habían ido al dormitorio a conseguirle al primero ropas limpias y dormir un poco y luego a la enfermería, antes de que amaneciera de modo que Madam Promfey nunca se enteró de que Sirius no había estado ahí durante la noche.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?. - Le preguntó Sirius a James, parecía bastante cansado. James le miró sonriéndole.

- Estoy vivo. - Susurró. - Gracias a ti... ¿Cómo supiste?. - Preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, habían estado tan entretenidos manteniéndolo vivo que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

- Te seguí. - Respondió rápidamente, sin quitar los ojos de él. - Te noté muy distante ayer... ¿Qué planeaste con Snape?. Le vi en el mapa y obviamente en ese momento, cuando te iba a atacar. - Remus escuchó atento y luego, como Sirius y Peter, miró fijamente a su otro amigo.

- Lo reté. - Respondió finalmente, observó la mirada frustrada de Sirius, no supo que decir. - No tenía idea de que era un... pre-mortífago. - Dijo rápidamente. - No tenía idea en lo que me estaba metiendo. - Acabó murmurando y bajando la mirada, apenado de sus descuidos.

- Pudiste morir. - Susurró Remus. - James...

- ¡Lo sé Remus!. - Alzó la voz, no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius y en lo egoísta que había sido. Miró a su novio. - Perdóname. - Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora?. - Preguntó Peter después de varios minutos de silencio.

- A tener cuidado con esos. - Respondió Remus. - Especialmente ustedes dos, los retaron. - Sirius y James lo sabían desde que salieran corriendo, James había desafiado al mismísimo señor oscuro y Sirius había ido a su ayuda y con tantos estudiantes y egresados que lo conocían.

Nunca antes la guerra que se desarrollaba les había afectado tan directamente. Sirius miró a James, los ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre. Instintivamente tomó su mano y le sonrió. James intentó sonreír pero apenas si pudo esbozar un patético intento, aún recordaba muy bien a ese ser bajo la luz de la Luna.

* * *

**N/A:**

Uf! Como me costó este capítulo pero finalmente aquí está. La primera guerra se desarrolló entre 1970 y 1981, cuando Harry "derrotó" por primera vez a Voldemort. James y los demás entraron a Hogwarts en 1971. Si nos apoyamos en lo que dice Sirius en OOTP acerca de que había desapariciones y gente perdida como en la Primera Guerra, podemos deducir que en los primeros años, al menos en 1970, apenas si la gente se percataba de que algo pasaba, tal como sucedió en la Segunda Guerra, era obvio que un niño de 10 años, como lo era James en 1970, no tuviera ni idea de lo que pasaba; es por eso que con esto en mente, describí lo de los años y bla bla bla.

Antes de que asuman lo peor de este fic, sépase que estoy loca, que puedo hacer que Sirius acabe teniendo cocodrilos si así se me ocurre; así que no les recomiendo asumir lo obvio según lo leído, especialmente en este capítulo, en serio, este fic es tan volatil como mi humor en la semana de exámenes. No, no haría que Sirius tenga cocodrilos.

Respecto a la pregunta de si Sirius es la mamá de Harry (me quedé en shock cuando leí esa review, la cual agradezco infinitamente). Leer arriba, si digo más acabaré diciendo de que va este fic.

Odio las traducciones de los hechizos en español (desmaio... wtf?), por eso los utilicé en inglés. No, no tengo explicación lógica para James haciendo un Fiendfyre más que es un Potter y los Potter se la rifan.

Espero que esa última parte no haya parecido ridícula ni mucho menos, hubo un punto donde me detuve y me quedé pensando que escribía tonterías pero seguí.

Espero sus reviews ) me decepcionó un poco el éxito del capítulo 6, pero como sé que hay personas disfrutándolo, en mínima manera, pero disfrutándolo, aquí está el capítulo 7. ¡Y ahora a actualizar 01011001! (Nunca se metan a escribir 2 fics largos a menos que sean muy ociosos, de verdad).

**21 de Septiembre 2008,**

Karla

Verso del inicio at Haggard.


	8. Tus Brazos de Huracán

**Letanías**

Yami to Fujikiri

**Capítulo 8**

Tus Brazos de Huracán

_And to my hangman I will bow_

_My scaffold will follow me down_

_Sing as the soul falls_

_Over the water your voice lingers_

_Just be by my side_

_When the river sweeps my f__e__et away_

_Though I gave you no hope_

_And all you love I repaid with pain_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

- ¿Estás bien Remus?. - Lo cierto es que el licántropo parecía bastante cansado, no cansado como si hubiera pasado una noche de luna llena, por supuesto que no, cansado como cualquier otra persona que pasa una noche en vela. Remus rodó los ojos ante la pregunta.

- ¿Tu qué crees Prongs?. - Dijo tallándose los ojos. Los cuatro merodeadores estaban vistiéndose para ir a clases.

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica?. - James arqueó una ceja, realmente no estaba seguro. Apenas sintió un almohadazo. - ¡¿Qué, lo era?!

- Vamos Moon. - Escuchó decir a Peter. Remus lo volteó a ver enfurecido.

- ¡Tú!. - Peter saltó de un susto. - ¡No me digas que tú si pudiste dormir!. - Peter miró a ver a Sirius y James como buscando por una respuesta adecuada, al no encontrarla en las miradas atónitas de los otros dos murmuró con voz apenas audible.

- ¿...Si?. - La quijada de Remus cayó de golpe.

- ¡Tú no duermes, tú te mueres!. - Y siguió arreglando sus libros.

- ¿Qué demonios Moony...?. - Comenzó Sirius.

- ¡Me la pasé escuchándolos... toda la noche!. - Gritó lanzando a un lado un cuaderno. James y Sirius comprendieron y ahogaron un grito.

- ¡¡Pervertido!!. - Gritó James.

- ¡¿James, no pusiste el hechizo silenciador alrededor de la cama?!. - Sirius captó la atención del otro quien lo miró acusador.

- ¡Pensé que tu ibas a ponerlo!. - Remus se dejó caer en la cama.

- ¿Oops?. - Jugó James. - ¿Por qué no dijiste...?

- ¡No iba acercarme siquiera!. - Reclamó como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Eso no te... no te hace daño?. - Le preguntó tímidamente Peter a Sirius, éste levantó las cejas como recordando algo.

- No según Madam Promfey. - Tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie. - ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy el que...?!. - James rió.

- ¡Por favor Siri!. - Y lo pasó un brazo por la cintura pero Sirius se alejó de inmediato y se dirigó a la puerta para salir.

- ¡La próxima vez voy arriba!. - James rió siguiendo a su novio, sin notar el suspiro cansado de Remus.

- Enserio no oí nada. - Murmuró Peter. Los cuatro salieron.

* * *

Era relativamente temprano para ir a clases, al menos faltaban treinta minutos para que transfiguraciones comenzara así que se dirigieron a las cocinas con los elfos ya que tanto Sirius como Peter tenían hambre. Así que los cuatro se habían sentado en el comedor con varios regalos de los elfos a desayunar. Desde hacía algunos días que Sirius había comenzado a usar la capa del uniforme todo el tiempo sin quitársela, aún no estaba lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien se atreviera a mencionar lo obvio pero cualquiera podría pensar que estaba subiendo de peso aceleradamente y lo cierto es que para Sirius, el dios sensual de Hogwarts, cualquiera de las dos cosas era terrible.

- Hola chicos. - Los cuatro alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

- Hola Lily. - James sonrió y se hizo a un lado para hacerle un lugar donde ella se sentó.

- ¿Cómo estás?. - Preguntó Remus ahogando un bostezo. Lily asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, bien. - Peter murmuró un tímido _Hola _y le sonrió y Sirius emitió un _Humppp _con la boca llena y alzó sus de dos hacia ella, pasando a James, en una señal de _Amor y Paz. _Remus rodó los ojos. - Amor y Paz para ti también Black. - Y los cinco rieron.

- ¿Estás tan aburrida que decidiste unírtenos?. - Le preguntó James, ella apenas si pudo contener la risa.

- Supongo, ¿Qué tan bajo he caído?. - Sirius se pasó de un golpe la comida que tenía en la boca y respondió.

- Lo suficiente. - Y alcanzó un vaso de agua.

- Cállate Sirius. - Le reprendió Remus. - Bueno. - Se corrigió. - Has caído bajo con estos dos pero Peter y yo estamos más que contentos de compartir tiempo de calidad contigo.

- Aw, me hieres Moon. - James fingió una cara melancólica.

- Todavía está enojado por lo de la noche. - Susurró Sirius de manera que todos le escucharan. Remus giró la cabeza, exasperado.

- ¿Qué pasó en la noche?. - Preguntó Lily queriendo entender la broma.

- No quieres saber. - Dijeron los cuatro al unísono a lo que Lily contestó con un "Oh" y se dedicó a buscar algo que le apeteciera del botín de los chicos.

- Bueno Lily. - Comenzó James. - Si quieres unirte a la banda necesitas un nombre adecuado. - Lily arqueó una ceja, los demás, incluso Remus, sonrieron. - Te presento, aunque creo que ya conoces, a Sir Wormtail. - Dijo señalando a Peter. - Lord Moony. - Remus recargó el codo en la mesa y alzó la mano rodando los ojos. - Y Mr. Padfoot. - Sirius se golpeó en el pecho orgulloso. - Y por supuesto el jefe Prongs. - Y pasó una mano por enfrente de él mismo. Sirius rió en sarcasmo.

- ¡Oh, claro! Jefe Prongs. -

- Perdona, ¿Te recuerdo quién va arriba?. - Sirius pareció írsele encima pero James le abrazó. Lily rió.

- Bien bueno, por más honorable que sea cargar con uno de sus nombres, tendré que denegar la oferta. - Sirius tosió por el agua que volvía a tomar.

- ¿Estás rechazando ser una sustituta de Marauder?. - Lily arqueó una ceja. - En caso de muerte, accidente, enfermedad o incapacidad, tú podrás tomar el lugar del Marauder en cuestión. - Explicó Sirius.

- ¡Que grande!. - Respondió con un tono sarcástico.

- Entonces yo, el Jefe Prongs. - Y el cazador levantó una cuchara que antes había limpiado. Lily miró temerosa a la cuchara. - Te nombro a ti, Lily Evans, Ehhh... - Pareció repasar rápidamente su mente. - ¡Lily Kins!. - Y puso la punta de la cuchara en la cabeza de la chica quien la sacudió rápidamente.

- ¡Que creativo!. - Susurró Remus fastidiado.

- ¿Lily Flower?. -

- ¿Puedo tener una palabra acerca de mi nombre?. - Preguntó Lily al borde de la risa, no entendía que le había parecido tan fastidioso de estos chicos todo los años anteriores.

- Los nombres de los Marauders los elige otro. - Explicó Peter.

- Prongs eligió el mío y yo el de Prongs. - Dijo Sirius. - Y Prongs el de Peter y yo el de Moony. - Continuó mirando a los otros dos.

- ¡Bien, que Moony elija el de Lily Flower!. - Exclamó James. - Y Peter elegirá el próximo.

- ¿El del próximo Marauder?. - Preguntó Peter arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Y quien sería, Snivellus?. - Sirius se dirigó a su nombre, como si dijera lo imposible.

- Ese embarazo te está dañando seriamente. - Exclamó James como si estuviera verdaderamente asustado. Sirius alzó los hombros y volvió a la comida.

- Entonces pensaré en tu nombre Lily. -

- Gracias Remus, estoy ansiosa. - Fingió una reverencia y rió. Los cinco siguieron comiendo el resto del botín. No tardó Sirius en llevarse una mano a la boca.

- ¡Oh, Demonios!. - Alcanzó a escupir antes de apretar la boca y pararse rápidamente, James le miró sin entender, poniéndose de pie casi al mismo tiempo. - ¡Necesito llegar al baño!. -

- Oh. - Y se encaminó detrás del otro. - ¡Vayan a clase si no llegamos a tiempo!. - Les gritó a los otros.

* * *

- Odio esto, verdaderamente odio esto. - Se quejó lavándose la boca después de casi quince minutos. Sirius había estado bastante enfermo las últimas dos semanas, desde el encuentro con Voldemort, pero todo había parado hacía tres días, parecía mejor y hasta apenas la noche anterior James y Sirius habían podido estar juntos íntimamente.

- Tranquilo. - Susurró James pasando los dedos por entre el cabello de Sirius.

- ¡No he asistido a casi ninguna clase desde que todo empezó!. - Gritó sentándose en el piso, James le siguió. - ¡Voy a repetir el año!. - James entrelazó sus manos con las del otro.

- Eres uno de los mejores de la clase sin siquiera asistir, eres brillante. - Le aseguró. - Los únicos que te damos batalla somos Remus, Lily y yo. - Sonrió al mencionarse.

- Amo tu ego. - Murmuró Sirius.

- Sé que lo amas. - Y le besó en la mejilla. - Vamos a estar bien. - Dejó que se relajara un poco, sabía que estaría débil y con pocas ganas de ir a clases. - Pero Sirius. - Dijo al cabo de unos minutos, Sirius le miró. - ¿Por qué no vas a casa el resto del embarazo?. - Preguntó en voz baja, Sirius abrió la boca en sorpresa. - Estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore te dará permiso y la compañía le serviría a mamá. - Aclaró rápidamente.

- Pero... - Sirius dirigió la vista al frente. - Así es seguro que repita...

- Tal vez. - Lo cortó James. - ¿Pero qué importa mientras tu estés bien?. - Le dijo tomándole pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Lo que quieres es deshacerte de mi. - Murmuró apenas audible. James arqueó la cejas repetidas veces y tartamudeó.

- ¿Es, es una broma?. - Se había asustado por el tono serio en el que Sirius lo había dicho. - ¡Sirius!. - Le obligó a verle. - Lo que quiero es que estés más cómodo. - Sirius bajó la mirada suspirando. - Y la verdad... - Comenzó mirando a otro lado. - Quiero que mi mamá esté con alguien además de Alice, ella no puede quedarse todo el tiempo con mi madre, me preocupa. - Acabó en voz baja sin ver a Sirius afirmar con la cabeza.

- Está bien, hablaré con el Profesor. - Aceptó comprendiendo las razones más profundas de James. - Pero. - Y fingió un semblante de rigidez. - Si me entero de que te besuqueas con Evans... - James rió.

- Me convertiré en el sirviente personal de Snivellus. - Sirius no resistió la risa.

- Te vendría bien. - Y se recostó en el pecho de James. - ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos topado con esos?. - Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

- No tengo idea, espero que no estén planeando algo. - Murmuró James preocupado, ya había estado pensando en eso pero ambos habían decidido no buscar problemas, no esos al menos. - Creo que necesito ir a clases, ya voy tarde a transfiguraciones, no se que me dirá Mcgonagall. - Dijo fingiendo preocupación mientras se ponían de pie. Sirius afirmó con la cabeza.

- Yo iré a hablar con Dumbledore, te aviso que pasó. - Besó a James rápidamente.

- ¿Nos vemos en la sala común?. - Murmuró atrayéndolo para otro beso. Sirius asintió y ambos salieron de los baños.

- Mal lugar para ponernos románticos. -

* * *

Sirius vio a James correr hacia el salón y sonrió. Se maldijo por no resistir sus urgencias de enfermarse, desde hacía días que James podía dormir tranquilo, con su padre tan enfermo y el mismo Sirius, poco había podido relajarse y aquellas mañana, los cuatro juntos, eran ya casi escasas; Sirius intentaba no quejarse todo lo que pudiera, en todo en lo que no necesitara ayuda, pero lo cierto es que todo esto se le estaba saliendo de control y desde hacía mucho que había empezado a necesitar la ayuda de James.

Se encaminó a la oficina del director, pensó en que llevaría consigo, no necesitaría nada para ir a la casa de los padres de James, allá tenía varias cosas y ropa, pues desde el verano pasado vivía con ellos; ya casi su vida en Grimmauld estaba enterrada en el pasado, aunque florecía de vez en cuando, por más que odies a tu familia, siempre será tu familia, a Sirius le había pegado duro su escape de Grimmauld Place, verdaderamente le había dolido todo por lo que pasó aquella noche. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse de la mente aquellos recuerdos.

- Alto ahí Black. - Escuchó una voz conocida detrás de él. Se paró en seco y esperó unos segundos para girar, no sin antes tomar aire.

- Dime Snivellus. - Escupió con todo el coraje que pudo encontrar, el cual, era bastante. Ellos dos no se habían encontrado desde su pelea en las escaleras, sin contar la noche en que Sirius había ido en rescate de James. - ¿No tienes clases que atender, magos oscuros que venerar?. - Eso último lo había dicho sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde pero intentó no mostrar signos de titubeo.

- ¿Tu no las tienes?. - Snape pareció ignorar el comentario. - ¿O el bastardo que cargas ya es suficiente excusa para faltar?. - Las manos de Sirius temblaron y su semblante tomó un repentino tono pálido, no se esperaba esto. Intentó recobrar el perfil, ignorar la sonrisa del otro.

- Tus pociones ya te están quemando las neuronas. - Murmuró con la voz más firme que encontró.

- ¡No me quieras engañar Black!. - Se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, Sirius se concentró en poner atención a cualquier movimiento. - Sé muy bien de tu asquerosa condición. - Escupió mirando hacia el estómago del otro. Sirius rodó los ojos y suspiró.

- Evans. - Murmuró y Snape rápidamente lo miró a los ojos.

- No. - Contestó en un hilillo de voz. - Ella no me habla. - Bajó la mirada.

- ¿Entonces nos has estado espiando, basura?. - Sirius rió, recobrando territorio. - Así que así supiste que vendría con Dumbledore.

- De cualquier forma, ya le he enviado una carta a tu madre comentándole de la vergüenza. - Habló Snape divirtiéndose al ver la sonrisa del otro desvanecerse. Sirius pasó algo de saliva por la garganta.

- No me importa lo que ella ni los de tu clase piensen. - Gruñó y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo en seco al sentir algo clavarse en su espalda.

- Oh, yo creo que si. - Escuchó decir a Snape en su nuca. Había hecho algo verdaderamente estúpido, le había dado la espalda a Snape. No se atrevió a moverse, el poder lo tenía el otro, Snape podía fácilmente maldecirlo, moviéndose o no, apretó los puños reprimiendo el deseo de hacer algún movimiento estúpido. - Yo creo que a ti y a tu novio les importa, eso y otras cosas. - Snape murmuró en el oído del otro. - He buscado tantas maneras para hacerlo pagar. - Gruñó bajando la mirada, sintiendo el odio que suele sentir por James.

- Nada ganas con eso. - Sirius se atrevió a decir.

- Fácil para ti decirlo. - Murmuró. - Pero sabemos que ustedes saben...

- ¿Que están planeando algo?. - Lo cortó tomando más riesgos, él solo temía por la vida que cargaba. - ¿Que son sus... seguidores?. - Preguntó con asco y pronto sintió la varita clavándose más en su espalda, reprimió un quejido. Apenas sintió cuando la mano de Snape tomaba su garganta apretando, verdaderamente se asustó. - Suéltame. - Apenas pudo decir.

- _Inori_. - Murmuró claramente Snape y Sirius sintió una ráfaga pasar a través de todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gemir ante el repentino ataque, cayó en sus rodillas. No había dolor ni heridas aparentes, pero la extraña sensación le había hecho perder todas sus fuerzas. Snape sonrió y con una media vuelta se comenzó a alejar no sin antes hablar bajo pero claro. - Se lo he dejado fácil a Malfoy.

Sirius apenas pudo abrir la boca para hablar. - ¿Qué me hiciste?. - Susurró, sin poder alzar la voz. - ¿Qué me hiciste?. - Volvió a intentar pero poco logró. Pronto no vio más al Slytherin.

Intentó apoyar sus manos en el suelo y levantarse pero no lo logró, el barandal de las escaleras estaba a pocos pasos, aunque alcanzarlo parecía casi imposible ahora. Ahora empezaba a respirar con dificultad, analizó sus posibilidades. James y los otros estaban en clases, no tenía oportunidad de que alguno saliera y se dirigiera a aquel lugar tan alejado de las aulas, tampoco había mucha oportunidad de que vieran el mapa, lo habían dejado en los dormitorios. En aquel estado no podría convertirse en animago. Realmente sus opciones se reducían a tirarse ahí, pues las rodillas empezaban a fallarle también, y esperar a que alguien pasara. Estaba apunto de ejecutar su no muy ingenioso plan cuando escuchó pasos acercarse de nueva cuenta, no tuvo fuerzas para voltear a ver pero pronto sintió una mano cerrarse fuertemente en su brazo y jalarlo hacia arriba sin cuidado, Sirius se quejó de dolor y con trabajo abrió los ojos y vio al rubio que había temido ver.

- Hola Siri. - Sonrió Malfoy, Sirius no pudo responder, extrañamente no podía tampoco dormir o desmayarse. Malfoy lo jaló por el brazo y comenzó a caminar rumbo al muro. Sirius no pudo mantenerse de pie y tropezó cayendo sobre su vientre, respiraba entrecortado y apenas si podía enfocar la vista. - ¡Vamos!. - Escupió cuidando su volumen para que nadie los encontrara. - ¡No te voy a cargar, debes pesar horrores!. - Esperó unos segundos, Sirius luchaba por tan solo ponerse de pie pero le era imposible, con toda su fuerza, más de voluntad que física, logró rodar y quedar boca arriba, para que al menos el bebé no sufriera tanto daño.

Estaba verdaderamente desesperado, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera seguir las órdenes de Malfoy, el solo respirar le costaba trabajo, se preguntó si llegaría el momento en el cual eso también le fuera imposible. Sintió su muñeca ser jalada y pronto se vio siendo arrastrado. _James_. Solamente pudo pensar en él. Escuchó a Malfoy susurrar algo y supuso que el muro se había abierto, aunque el ruido había sido mínimo y siguió siendo arrastrado.

* * *

- ¿Podrías dejar eso en paz?. - Remus le reprendió por quinta vez durante la clase. Mcgonagall parecía relativamente contenta con el reciente resultado del equipo de quidditch, pues lo había dejado entrar a la clase con dos o tres escasos gritos.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hablarme como...?. - James se detuvo en seco, iba a sacar la típica frase de la madre pero al mismo tiempo recordó a su propia madre y lo mucho que estaba sufriendo y lo mucho que él, James, desearía que lo regañara. - ¡¿Como Evans?!. - Terminó la frase al cabo de unos cuantos segundos.

- ¿Perdona?. - Lily le reprochó en voz baja, estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo y Remus al lado derecho, Peter a lado de Remus, quien siempre intentaba ayudar explicándole a su amigo las cosas que no entendía.

- Perdona Lils. - Murmuró James y siguió golpeando la varita contra el escritorio, como si eso relajara la tensión que traía desde hace rato. Escuchó a Remus tomar aire.

- James. - Volvió a susurrar cuidando de que la maestra no le escuchara. - Eres uno de mis tres mejores amigos y te quiero hasta morir. - El golpetear de James se detuvo y miró a Remus como bicho raro. - Pero si no te calmas te asesinaré una de esas noches. - Remarcó la última parte dándose a entender.

- Ok. - Escupió el otro dejando la varita a un lado. Vio el reloj de la clase, aún faltaba una hora para que terminara. Maldijo al que había inventado las clases de dos horas. Quería encontrarse con Sirius, tenía una ansiedad mezclada con la que sentía antes de un juego y con la de encontrarse con Sirius. No imaginó como sobreviviría los restantes cuatro meses sin el chico; pronto se arrepintió de haberle pedido que se fuera aunque de inmediato deshecho el pensamiento, sabía que era mejor así para los dos, los tres, los cuatro: ellos dos, su madre y el bebé. Miró hacia el lado derecho.

- No, no, no, no. - Remus regañaba a Peter. - Inténtalo mejor de esta forma. - Le escuchó decir, luego miró hacia el lado izquierdo, Lily captó su poco interés en la clase.

- Te ves distraído... más de lo normal. - Le comentó en voz baja. James le sonrió.

- Son mis cosas, ya sabes, cosas de Potter. - Respondió intentando distraerse con la chica.

- Claro, entiendo. - Sonrieron juntos, se miraron por un rato. James pareció perderse en los ojos verdes de la otra, esos ojos que desde años atrás le habían cautivado. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al frente. Lily arqueó una ceja, él la miró de reojo esperando que la otra no se lo tomara a mal. Ladeó la cabeza hacia los lados.

- Le prometí a Sirius que no te llevaría a la cama. - Lily abrió la boca intentando decir algo.

- ¡Como si me fuera a dejar!. - Se quejó. - De hecho, ¿Lo harías?. - Preguntó en una mezcla de curiosidad y especulación.

- ¡No!. - Respondió tan rápido como le fue posible. - Quiero a Padfoot. - Lily asintió.

- Eso. - Y ambos volvieron a sus cosas, Lily a poner atención y James a soñar despierto.

* * *

- Esa ha sido la clase de transfiguraciones más aburrida de toda mi vida. - Se quejó el cazador de quidditch mientras bostezaba y se adelantaba un poco más. Se detuvo por unos segundos y volteó hacia atrás, hacia donde estaban sus otros dos amigos. - ¡Apúrenle abuelas o los dejo!. - Peter comenzó a correr hacia James rápidamente pero Remus mantuvo el paso que traía. James suspiró resignado a esperarle mientras golpeaba con un pie el suelo, impaciente. - Estás tan odioso últimamente. - Comentó antes de renovar el paso.

- Perdóname si mi carácter no está a tu merced, no me mandas James. - Respondió con un tono frío.

- ¡Muy bien!. - James se paró en seco y dio una media vuelta para quedar enfrente del licántropo. - ¿Qué rayos te pasa?. - Le preguntó de golpe.

- Ya te lo dije. - Respondió mientras fingía buscar un libro en su mochila. - No me voy a dejar mandar...

- ¡Sabes que no es así!. - Le cortó rápidamente, estaban en medio de un pasillo así que no faltaron las miradas curiosas. - Sabes que yo nunca intento dominarlos, es solo...

- Como eres. - Remus acabó por él cruzando los brazos. James intentó decir algo, Remus solamente se paró ahí y lo miró fijamente, intentando dominarlo, mientras Peter miraba hacia los lados sonriendo a los que se les quedaban viendo, esperando que no fuera por mucho.

- Eres un idiota. - Susurró y Remus comenzó a caminar, James lo siguió hasta estar justo detrás de él. - Esto es acerca de Sirius. - Le susurró en el oído.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sirius. - Remus tenía los dientes entrecerrados, intentando controlarse.

- ¡Por favor!. - James rió. - Dijiste que no te molestaba, que solamente querías que fuera feliz, ¿Ahora te retractas?. - Regresó a su tono bajo evitando que alguien más escuchara. - Dijiste que no tenías problema...

- ¡Pues lo tengo!. - Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron. - ¡Lo tengo, James!. - Lo miró atónito antes de recobrar el perfil y mantener la voz calmada.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?. - El semblante frío y estoico de James contrastaba con la cara roja y ojos llorosos de Remus. - ¿Pelear por él? No tienes oportunidad. - Acabó alzando las cejas, con el mismo tono y con la máxima seriedad que le habían escuchado. Peter se había quedado ya muy atrás, alejado por su seguridad.

- Ya veré yo que hago. - Gruñó y estuvo apunto de adelantarse.

- ¡Remus!. - Escucharon a Lily gritar. - Vamos a la biblioteca, ¿si?. - Ella le sonrió, él no pudo siquiera verla.

- No puedo Lily, además solo tenemos unos minutos. - Respondió con la voz más tranquila que pudo.

- Entonces ve conmigo a la torre, no se si podré soportar a estos dos. - Acabó con una risita, para James era claro que la chica intentaba mantenerlos juntos. Remus asintió y se puso en marcha, Lily fue a su lado.

- Nunca había reaccionado antes así. - Comentó Peter en voz baja. - Pero si te molesta tanto está bien, cuida tus palabras con él. - James arqueó una ceja sorprendido del comentario del más bajo, por lo general se ponía de lado de alguno y no de ambos, esta debía ser una evolución en Peter.

Tenían un receso breve antes de la siguiente clase, así que tenían tiempo de ir a la torre y, en el caso de James, encontrar a su novio. Hubo un silencio dominante durante todo el camino, ahora la chica intentaba hacer conversación aunque todos sus intentos acababan fallidos por las respuestas en monosílabos de los otros dos y el miedo de hablar de Peter. Al final de varios minutos Lily suspiró resignada y guardó silencio. Al llegar a la sala común, James miró a todos lados como buscando algo, o alguien. Remus no se detuvo y subió directo a las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué...?. - Comenzó Peter.

- Sirius. - Respondió sin mirarlo, aunque era obvio que Sirius no se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Dónde se quedaron de ver?. - Peter parecía en extremo relajado, a pesar de la pelea entre sus dos amigos. James sacudió la cabeza.

- Aquí. - Respondió suspirando.

- Bueno, no esperaras que se haya quedado aquí sentadito durante casi dos horas. - Dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala. - En primera es Black, en segunda, nadie en su sano juicio tiene tanto amor por ti. - Y abrió el libro de Pociones, clase que seguía para Gryffindor. James rió.

- Que tierna eres, mejor voy por el mapa. - Susurró más para sí mismo y subió a los dormitorios con cuidado, ahí se encontraba Remus.

- ¿El mapa?. - Lily le preguntó a Peter quien esbozó una risita tímida.

* * *

James entró con un silencio absoluto a la habitación, cuidadoso pero sin mostrarse como el perdedor, no estaba dispuesto a bajar la mirada así que mantuvo la frente en alto todo el tiempo, así pudo notar a Remus leyendo en su cama. Se dirigió con premura a su propia cama y buscó por el mapa rápidamente entre sus cosas. Una vez con el mapa en mano lo abrió un tanto desesperado, buscó entre las marcas el nombre de _Sirius Black_. No estaba en el comedor, ni en la enfermería, ni en la torre... ¿Los salones? Tampoco tuvo suerte ahí, ¡Dumbledore, por supuesto! Y sin embargo el chico tampoco estaba ahí. James se sentó nervioso en su cama, tenía un mal presentimiento. Siguió buscando y repasó cada esquina al menos cinco veces antes de reprimir un gemido de preocupación; tenía esa sensación de hormiguitas en las manos y le había empezado a dolor el estómago. Se rascó la cabeza, se talló los ojos y respiró hondo para volver a buscar. Nada, Sirius no parecía estar en Hogwarts.

¿Se abría ido sin avisarle? Imposible, habían quedado de verse... aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Dumbledore le hubiera pedido irse en ese momento o cualquier otra cosa loca del Director... el Director, por supuesto que él sabría todo ya que Sirius fue a hablar con él desde un inicio. Se levantó decidido y salió de la habitación.

Remus le miró de reojo mientras salía, luchó contra las ganas de ir tras él y disculparse y ganó. Se había comportado como un idiota y lo sabía, sabía que Sirius y James se querían, él solamente estaba actuando como un niño caprichoso, nunca tendría a Sirius por que Sirius no le quería y eso lo sabía muy bien y ahora simplemente por el solo capricho había arruinado la valiosa amistad que tenía con James, posiblemente también la que tenía con Sirius. Suspiró, al parecer lo había decidido, tendría que encontrar la manera de disculparse con James. Cerró el libro.

- ¿Dónde está?. - Peter le preguntó cuando apareció en la sala.

- No lo encuentro. - Respondió pesadamente.

- Pero... el mapa no se... - Tartamudeó el rubio.

- ¡Ya lo sé, acompáñame con Dumbledore!. - Le gritó y Peter apenas si pudo reprimir un saltito. Lily rodó los ojos. - ¿Vienes Lady Lils?. - Ofreció más calmado.

- Prefiero llegar a tiempo a mi clase. - James asintió y salió casi corriendo jalando a Peter.

Lily escuchó pasos rápidos bajando las escaleras, no tuvo que voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿James ya se fue?. - Escuchó la voz de Remus.

- Todavía puedes alcanzarlo. - Notó como el chico se acercaba a ella y se sentaba pesadamente a su lado.

- No se si quiero. - Lily lo miró buscando una respuesta. - Es decir, si quiero, solo que...

- Tienes miedo. - Respondió por él, Remus asintió. - ¿Y eso vale lo suficiente para sacrificar tu amistad con él?. - Remus mantuvo la mirada en el piso.

- De cierta forma, de verdad… - Comenzó susurrando. – Lo que le dije es cierto.

* * *

- ¿Dónde...?. - Su voz era ronca y apenas audible.

- No en Hogwarts, eso te lo puedo asegurar. - Alguna mujer rió a su lado. Aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas, intentó tranquilizar a su mente. Sintió sus muñecas atadas detrás de su espalda, detrás de algo duro, una silla sin duda, pues estaba sentado en algo parecido. Abrió los ojos e intentó enfocar su vista, le costaba trabajo distinguir las cosas y la mayor parte de la habitación la veía borrosa, además de que la poca luz que había no ayudaba. Su cabeza estaba caída hacia su pecho, levantar parecía toda una misión. Pronto, no tuvo que hacerlo, sintió unas uñas clavándose en la nuca y jalar su cabeza por los cabellos hacia atrás.

- Que bajo has caído, querido primo. - Entre la poca visibilidad con la que contaba alcanzó a notar la figura.

- ¿Bellatrix?. - Bella rió.

* * *

- ¡Señor Potter!. - James caminaba apresuradamente, Peter intentaba mantener su paso, ambos apenas alcanzaron a detenerse, Mcgonagall se adelantó hacia ellos.

- Profesora tengo... - Intentó protestar.

- Entiendo que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos. - La mujer lo cortó. - Pero me gustaría que intentara poner más atención a mi clase y menos a las manchas del techo. - Le reprendió.

- Si, claro. - Respondió automáticamente.

- ¿Y no tienen una clase que atender?. - Preguntó algo molesta por la actitud de su alumno.

- Buscamos al profesor Dumbledore. - Peter contestó rápidamente, evitando más euforia por parte de su amigo.

- El profesor Dumbledore salió desde ayer al ministerio, no ha regresado ni planeaba hacerlo hasta dentro de dos días. - La cara de James pareció caerse, las manos le temblaron. - Cualquier cosa que...

- Pero... - Le cortó. - Sirius fue a hablar con él esta mañana, él... - No pudo continuar, no encontraba razón lógica para que Sirius no estuviera en Hogwarts si el Director no se encontraba. Pasaron muchas imágenes por su cabeza, todas ellas involucraban la noche de su encuentro con Voldemort.

- Pues le aseguro que el señor Black no lo encontró, seguramente esta jugando por ahí. - Habló apresuradamente pero preocupada por el semblante enfermo que había adquirido su alumno.

- No está en Hogwarts. - Murmuró James mientras se recargaba sobre sus rodillas.

- Solamente debe buscar... -

- ¡No está profesora, no está!. - Gritó sin medir su tono. Realmente no estaba.

* * *

**N/A:**

Lamento el retraso :) No tengo muchas notas, excepto que ahora oficialmente empieza el plot central de la historia. ¡Tengo esta obsesión reciente por esa canción de Madder Mortem llamada "Hangman" no puedo dejar de escucharla! De hecho me la pasé escuchándola mientras escribía esto, así que si gustan bajarla :D Madder Mormtem necesita amor. El verso del inicio es parte de ella. Realmente espero me perdonen el retraso, estuvo con la universidad, oficina, fanlistings y uno que otro one shot y además ando trabajando en un fic llamado "Azkaban" que según mis expectativas será lo mejor que haya escrito alguna vez, así que andaba con muchas ideas pero pocas ganas.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.

**21 de Octubre del 2008**

Karla


	9. Pequeño Guerrero

**Letanías**

Yami to Fujikiri

**Capítulo 9**

Pequeño Guerrero

_Pequeño guerrero en la batalla has de vencer_

_Un día he de alcanzarte y a tu lado reinaré  
_

_Una estaca se ha clavado en tu corazón_

_Del sepulcro de mi vida te estaré llamando_

_Y se que al fin la hermosa muerte me guiará a tu lado_

_  
...Pequeño guerrero en la batalla has de vencer..._

_

* * *

_-_ Deseo olvidarte completamente y saciar la sed de angustia_... - Era un frío diferente, quemaba, quemaba de verdad. - ..._Y a pesar de tanto dolor que siento, es cierto, eres libre... _- El apenas mover los labios era doloroso, pero parecía también calmar un poco el frío o tal vez simplemente alejar los pensamientos que herían incluso más que el frío. Parecía que Bristol no quisiera recibirlo, era una de las ciudades más importantes de Inglaterra y, aparte de Londres, la más poblada por magos y brujas y también una de las residencias de la familia Malfoy.

- Silencio. - Dijo una voz cansada, Sirius ni siquiera giró la cabeza, siguió con la mirada clavada en el oscuro paisaje de la noche que apenas si se alcanzaba a apreciar a través de la ventana del tren en el que viajaban. - Además no te queda, eso de cantar. - Lucius cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, como intentando volver a dormir. Sirius dejó el tarareo.

* * *

James había movido de lugar el jarrón por sexta vez consecutiva, apretó los ojos exasperado, aspiró aire profundamente e intentó calmarse, casi al mismo tiempo sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y no pudo más que voltear pesadamente. Los ojos verdes le miraban consternados, la chica estaba de verdad preocupada por su amigo.

- Debería ir a recostarte un rato. - Inmediatamente agitó la cabeza mirando al suelo. - Vamos James, te ves terrible, más de lo acostumbrado. - Intentó bromear, pero incluso ella misma sintió lo patético del esfuerzo.

- Estoy bien, me necesitan aquí. - Contestó él con voz débil, Lily tenía razón, no había dormido en días, no había tenido una comida decente en semanas, cuando el hambre era demasiada picaba algo que se encontraba, para sus amigos, el hecho solo de mantenerse en pie era increíble.

- James... - Intentó protestar, James dio un tirón por el hombro, liberándose del toque.

- Te digo que estoy bien. - Y se alejó de ella, caminando apresuradamente hacia su madre, quien estaba sentada en la sala, platicando con alguna otra mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos. James ya casi no podía recordar sus ojos secos, su madre se la había pasado llorando desde hacía tres días cuando su esposo murió. Se acercó a ella con la taza de té que había estado preparando y se la ofreció. - Madre.

- Gracias hijo. - Susurró alcanzando la taza. - ¿Por qué no subes y duermes un poco?. - Había escuchado la misma pregunta incontables veces durante el día.

- No tengo sueño. - Y por más increíble que fuera, no mintió.

Hacía cinco días que Sirius había desaparecido de la escuela y él, se la pasó intentando encontrarlo, no descansó hasta que mandaron llamar a Dumbledore, pero ni el director ni los profesores parecían encontrar pista de Sirius. Por supuesto que James estaba muriendo de angustia, lo estaba y más aún dos días después cuando su madre llegó al colegio con la cara empapada de lágrimas, lanzándose a los brazos de su hijo.

Por más que quiso concentrarse en Sirius le fue imposible, James, con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar, hizo a un lado su preocupación por Sirius, dejando en manos del director, pidiéndole que se enfocara en encontrarlo, y acompañó a su madre.

Por supuesto Remus, Lily y Peter habían estado preocupados sobremanera por Sirius y por supuesto que cuando se enteraron del fallecimiento del padre de James lo acompañaron para ayudarlo, aún ellos no habían puesto un pie en Hogwarts desde aquella vez y ahora lo acompañaban para velar el cuerpo. El cofre estaba en medio de la sala de la residencia de los Potter. Había un gran número de gente platicando en las diferentes esquinas, los Potter siempre se habían caracterizado por su confianza y amistad con diferentes personas, no importando las características sociales, eran sin duda una familia con la que se deseaba estar.

James se tumbó en uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos. No tenía sueño, pero moría de cansancio, sin embargo no podría dormir, no sin Sirius, no sin saber siquiera de él, no con su padre muerto en la sala. Sintió el peso de alguien más a su lado.

- Escucha, pase lo que pase...- Comenzó Remus.

- ¿Dónde...?. - Lo interrumpió la voz débil del otro. - ¿Qué habrá pasado?. - Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

- No sé. - Contestó en un susurro, él también deseaba saberlo, él también estaba desesperado pero debía mantener la calma si algo caracterizaba a Remus Lupin era eso, él mantenía la calma.

- Yo no creo... - Remus tuvo que acercarse al rostro de James para alcanzarlo a oír bien. - ...Yo no creo que pueda vivir si algo le pasó, no sin él. - Remus no pudo decir nada, no sabía de Sirius, no podía dar ánimos ni esperanzas si ni siquiera él las tenía.

* * *

- Llegamos. - Abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir la mano firme de Lucius sacudiendo su hombro. Salió del vagón con algo de lentitud, aletargado quizá tras el rato en el que pudo conciliar el sueño. - Rápido. - Le murmuró Malfoy al notar su retraso, jalándolo del brazo hasta adentro del carro donde ambos subieron en los asientos posteriores que los esperaba a las afueras de la estación. Adentro, una mujer delgada y alta se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos de en frente.

- Querido Lucius. - Se estiró para saludarlo, Lucius le besó la mano.

- Walburga, un gusto verla de nuevo. - Le sonrió. Walburga posó la vista sobre su hijo, quien había vuelto a su tarea de examinar el paisaje a través de la ventana, esta vez, del auto que se ponía en movimiento. La mujer suspiró. - Me da gusto que hayas sabido escoger, Narcissa es una buena chica y sé que Sirius es difícil e indigno... - Sonrió para sí misma mientras miraba el parabrisas de frente, uno de los chóferes de los Malfoy era el que manejaba el auto. - La verdad es que no sé que te habría hecho tomar a Sirius en lugar de Narcissa, ella es mucho mejor. - Susurró entre dientes.

- No voy a negar que los encantos de Cissa son diversos. - Habló Lucius. - Pero encuentro a Sirius fascinante. - Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba de reojo al chico. - Además no me preocupa la descendencia, ya hemos comprobado que Sirius es... capaz. - Terminó aspirando aire y con la notoria tos de Walburga.

- Es una vergüenza que espero no se divulgue más de lo necesario, espero que ese maldito chico Potter no hable. - Escupió entre dientes. - Pero eso ya tiene solución y tú estabas terminando tu último año en Hogwarts, es perfecto. - Alzó la voz más animada.

- Si y estoy seguro de que por los resultados de mis pruebas no me he de preocupar, ya no tiene caso seguir yendo y sin duda prefiero que Sirius no vuelva tampoco. Sirius no dijo nada, era tan fácil permanecer indiferente, perdido de la situación que le pareció ridícula su interminable lucha que había librado durante tantos años en su casa.

- Llegamos Señor. - Anunció el chofer y salió de inmediato para ayudar a Walburga a salir del auto.

- Que adorable lugar es Bristol, casi puedo jurar que veo muchos más magos que asquerosos muggles en las calles. - Comentó tan casual como le fue posible mientras hacía su camino hacia la entrada de la mansión.

- ¡La mansión de los Malfoy en Bristol, toda una casa de campo!. - Rió Lucius. La mansión de Londres era, por supuesto, más grande que esta, pero aún así era digna de observación, resaltaba entre las demás residencias de alrededor y tan solo la fachada por si sola lucía en extremo costosa. Algunos sirvientes salieron por las maletas que ya cargaba el auto. Walburga había ido a dejar las cosas de Sirius. Lucius se detuvo a esperar a Sirius y cuando lo alcanzó lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, Sirius lo miró de reojo para después voltear por primera vez y ver la mansión. El frío de la noche calaba, Sirius intentó respirar lo menos posible. - Vamos. - Entraron a la casa, que lucía más impresionante ahora por dentro que por fuera.

- Walburga, querida. - Sonó la voz de una mujer y pronto apareció, alta, delgada y rubia. - Me formé un tiempo para venir y arreglar algunas cosas para tu comodidad. - Y ambas se besaron en las mejillas, Lucius, hijo, yo me encargaré de recibir a Walburga. - Se dirigió a su hijo y ambas se perdieron en alguna habitación. Lucius y Sirius también se pusieron en marcha y pronto llegaron a una gran habitación.

- Esta es mi habitación y la tuya también. - Le dijo, Sirius solamente se paró en el centro sin saber que hacer. - Encontrarás muy difícil salir de esta casa y te recomiendo que no lo intentes, también te devolveré tu varita cuando lo crea conveniente, y además... - E inmediatamente lo empujó con fuerza a la cama y lo apretó con su peso contra ella, Sirius ahogó un quejido. - Harás todo lo que yo quiera, todo lo que te pida. - Le susurró al oído. - Cumplirás con mis demandas, no me negarás nada. - Levantó su rostro un poco para verlo directamente a los ojos. - ¿Está entendido?. - Sirius afirmó con la cabeza, intentando asimilar las palabras, intentando respirar. - Bien, por que no volverán a estar juntos así que mas vale que lo vayas olvidando. - El chico tuvo que pasar saliva para poder aliviar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. - Harás todo lo que te diga y ahora mismo quiero que abras las piernas. - Y pronto y sin necesidad de magia se quitó las ropas que llevaba puestas y luego precedió a trabajar en las de Sirius, quien no se movía. Intentó recordar su primera vez con James, tan parecida, pero por alguna razón su mente no deseaba aliviar su dolor y solamente podía sentir todas aquellas veces que le siguieron, dulces, verdaderas.

Imaginó en todo lo que podía estar haciendo sus amigos, con su repentina desaparición seguramente andaban como locos buscándolo y eso le dolía. Imaginar a James desesperado le dolía más que a nada. Olvidarlo, como Lucius decía, era imposible sin lugar a dudas, olvidar a James era olvidarse a sí mismo.

Sintió una embestida en particular dolorosa, apretó los dientes para evitar gemir pero no evitó el siguiente, al sentir una mano posarse en su vientre.

- Cuando nazca. - Murmuraba Lucius a su oído. - Yo mismo lo mataré. - Sirius respiraba con dificultad, le había empezado a doler todo el cuerpo y el frío era cada vez peor. El sudor de Lucius parecía congelante, su misma piel parecía de hielo. - Lo quemaré vivo si es necesario.

- Estás enfermo... - Susurró Sirius sin poder evitar ya las lágrimas, pronto lo sintió embestirlo más fuerte, casi tomando su tiempo para lastimarlo.

- Tu fuiste el que tomó esa decisión, ¿Ya lo has olvidado?. - Volvió a susurrar. - No llores cariño. - Le dijo al notar las lágrimas y lo besó fieramente. - Tendremos muchos y todos de sangre pura, no necesitas a ese bastardo, hijo de una basura como Potter. - Sirius giró de golpe la cabeza para no mirarlo pero pronto Lucius lo tomó por la mandíbula y lo besó de nuevo. - ¿Quién elige a un perdedor como Potter sobre su propio bebé?. - Le mordió el labio inferior hasta sacar sangre y chuparla. - Imaginar que dentro de ti hay algo como eso... - Susurró con los dientes apretados y sin previo aviso le propino un fuerte golpe en el vientre, Sirius no pudo evitar quejarse, casi gritando. - Pero no importa, no importa, ahora mismo estarás lleno de mi...

- ¿Por qué haces esto?. - Preguntó con voz débil, apagada. - ¿Por qué decidiste formar parte de esto, por qué...? Teniendo a Cissa, ella te quiere...

- Por que te deseaba Sirius. - Lo cortó. - Deseaba lastimarte, romperte. - Explicó sin dejar de moverse dentro de Sirius. - Y ese deseo parece no desvanecerse. - Y gimió, mordiendo la oreja del otro. Sirius no dijo nada más, intentó volver a pensar en las noches de luna llena, los cuatro jugando en sus formas de animagos, Remus como hombre lobo. - Ya lo verás... - Le escuchó decir al hombre. - Que te haré olvidarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente James acababa de organizar algunas de sus cosas en el dormitorio de Hogwarts, estaba hincado en el suelo, acomodando una maleta, pronto suspiró se dejó caer de lleno al piso. Todo estaba mal, todo, aún no tenían noticias de Sirius. Su madre le había insistido que regresara al colegio, que estaría bien pero no estaba bien, por que no sabía si Sirius estaba bien. Se talló los ojos con los dedos y respiró hondo. Tenía que seguir buscando.

* * *

- Así pues, mi hijo no desea regresar al colegio, debe imaginarlo... - Bajó la voz. - Con el embarazo y todo. - Desde muy temprano en la mañana Walburga había regresado de Bristol y llegado Londres, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a Hogwarts para hablar con el director y dar de baja a Sirius.

- Lo imagino. - Susurró Dumbledore con voz baja. - Pero me gustaría hablar con Sirius también, sé que no había estado viviendo con usted desde el verano pasado. - La mujer hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

- Tuvimos diferencias, como cualquier hijo adolescente. - Intentó explicar. - Pero él mismo me fue a buscar a pedirme perdón y que lo dejara volver y bueno, como toda madre no pude resistirme a tener de vuelta a mi hijo. - Y le brindó una sonrisa falsa.

- Entiendo, pero insisto en hablar con él antes. - Le pidió el mago sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Él está cansado y delicado, seguramente habrá escuchado que su embarazo es peligroso. - Dumbledore asintió.

- Pero Sirius es un chico fuerte, estoy seguro de que aguantará una simple conversación. - Y le sonrió, Walburga intentó mantener su semblante frío.

- Muy bien. - Intentó sonreír. - Lo traeré en unas horas.

- Hoy es luna llena. - Suspiró mirando al cielo. Lily lo volteó a ver arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Y qué?. - El giró la cabeza lentamente mirándola y luego bajando la vista. - Oh... - Y ella miró al frente.

- Si no quieres estar conmigo, últimamente que los cinco... - Se detuvo al pensar en Sirius. - ...nos hemos hecho amigos... pensé que podía decirte y...

- ¡No hay problema Remus!. - Lo cortó rápidamente y sonrió. - Es solo que, ya me lo imaginaba. - Remus entrecerró el ceño.

- ¿Ya te lo imaginabas?. - Preguntó sorprendido.

- Si, bueno, con todas sus salidas en luna llena y tu siempre en la enfermería los días que le seguían... - Intentó no sonar infantil pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar en lo entrometida que debía sonar. Remus sonrió

- Que bueno que no te importa. - Y se dedicó a analizar el sitio, como si no lo conociera, ambos se encontraban en los barandales de las escaleras del colegio. - ¿Esa es... Walburga Black?. - Intentó enfocar la vista a la mujer que se encontraba al final del pasillo de enfrente. Lily intentó lo mismo.

- Pues solo la he visto en la estación, pero creo que si. - Contestó la chica para luego mirar cuestionando a Remus. - ¿Crees que este aquí por lo de Sirius?. - Remus abrió la boca como sorprendido.

- Eso de verdad sería nuevo. - Susurró.

- Pero es su madre... - Lily sabía poco de los marauder, apenas había empezado a estar con ellos. Por supuesto, como todos, sabía que la relación de los Black no era la más familiar y linda pero familia era familia.

- Ella lo quiere tanto como James a Slytherin. - Susurró y Lily se llevó una mano a la boca. - No creo que sea buena idea acercarnos.

- Ni decirle a James. - Lily inquirió, Remus parecía estar de acuerdo.

- ¿Decirme que?. - Y ambos saltaron al escuchar repentinamente la voz del chico detrás de ellos. Remus pareció tartamudear.

- ¡Que últimamente no has volado bien!. - Inventó Lily.

- ...Últimamente no he volado. - Contestó arqueando una ceja, hacía varias semanas que no había jugado quidditch.

- ¡Esa debe ser la razón!. - Lily alzó los brazos como si le hubieran revelado una gran secreto. James pareció enfocar su vista a través de sus amigos.

- ¡Esa es la mamá de Sirius!. - Exclamó y pronto los pasó corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

- Somos pésimos en esto. - Murmuró Remus y pronto él y Lily siguieron a James.

- ¡Ey!. - Le gritó James cuando estuvo cerca de ella, ahí también estaba Dumbledore hablando con ella, despidiéndola al parecer. Walburga hizo una mueca como de asco al notar al chico acercarse. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?. - Le preguntó al director una vez ahí.

- Señor Potter por favor cálmese. - Habló con voz calmada. - Será mejor que regrese a sus clases. - Pero James lo ignoró.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius?. - Se dirigió a la mujer que parecía deseosa por salir de ahí. - Sabía que tenía que ver con estas basuras... - Murmuró casi para si mismo pero Walburga le escuchó claramente.

- ¡Como te atreves maldito traidor!. - Le gritó. - Me da asco el saber que mi hijo fue tan idiota como para revolcarse contigo, no sabes cuanta repugnancia me causa el hecho de que cargue con tu bastardo. - Llegaron Remus y Lily para escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Señora Black. - Intentó calmarla Dumbledore. - Será mejor que nos retiremos.

- ¡No!. - Gritó James. - ¡¿Dónde está Sirius?!. - Iba a alcanzarla, tal vez sujetarla por las túnicas pero Remus alcanzó a tomarlo por el brazo deteniéndolo.

- Mi hijo ha decidido volver a casa, ha visto con claridad el perdedor que eres y prefirió estar con su familia. - Y sonrió triunfante al ver los labios de James separarse en sorpresa, pronto sacudió la cabeza.

- Esa mentira le honra, Sirius nunca regresaría con basuras como ustedes, ustedes son los que le dan asco. - Walburga rió.

- Ya lo verás. - Pronto Dumbledore puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer intentando sacarla de ahí y Remus jalando a James.

- Vamos, James. - Le insistió.

- ¡Profesor!. - Le llamó, Dumbledore giró un poco la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo. James detuvo sus esfuerzos. - ¡¿Sirius, nunca volvería con ellos, verdad Remus?!. - Se giró para ver desesperado a su amigo, Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que no, no. - Intentó calmarlo, sujetándolo por ambos brazos. - Vamos, tenemos clases que atender. - Y entre Lily y él, lo sacaron del lugar.

* * *

Sirius continuaba retorciéndose en la cama, un medico mágico a su lado, el dolor era casi insoportable. Había comenzado desde muy temprano en la mañana, Lucius, al no poder seguir durmiendo se fue a otra habitación dejándolo ahí, pero pocas horas después, para cuando los quejidos de Sirius eran cada vez más fuertes, con todo el pesar y sueño que traía tuvo que llamar al médico para que lo revisara.

- ¿Y bien?. - Preguntó el rubio desesperado.

- Son complicaciones causadas por movimientos bruscos o golpes, en un embarazo tan delicado esto es muy peligroso. - Explicó pasando una mano por la mejilla de Sirius intentando calmarlo. - Le he dado algunas pociones que calmarán el dolor. - Y al parecer ya estaban haciendo efecto, Sirius parecía empezar a calmarse. - Hay que tener mucho más cuidado. - Habló después de algunos segundos. - La posibilidad de un aborto o de que nazca muerto es grande si continúa así. - Explicó en voz baja sin pretender asustar a nadie, Lucius, quien estaba detrás de él, sonrió, Sirius lo miró fijamente y luego cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. - También el riesgo es muy grande para él. - Dijo refiriéndose a Sirius.

- Tendremos cuidado. - Susurró Lucius. Despidió al médico no sin antes recibir un buen número de pociones y recomendaciones a las que fingió prestar atención. Luego regresó a la habitación, se sentó a lado de Sirius. - Eso sería conveniente, ¿verdad?. - Le dijo riendo. - Especialmente para ti. - Sirius no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos. - Si nace muerto te dolerá pero no tanto como verlo vivo y ser asesinado, si ambos mueren sería la situación perfecta, ¿cierto? Si tú mueres y él vive... eso sería trágico. - Habló como si contara un chiste, Sirius hundió la cabeza en la almohada. - Sirius... - Lo obligó a girarse. - No te dejaré morir así que no cuentes con eso. - Ahora si vuélvete a girar que ayer no quedé del todo complacido. - Y se subió sobre de él justo antes de oír unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- La Madam Walburga desea una palabra con su hijo. - Anunció alguna voz de alguna sirvienta. Lucius rió.

- Tu madre si que sabe interrumpir. - Y se levantó de la cama. - Levántate. - Le exigió al ver que el otro seguía acostado. - No querrás hacer esperar a tu madre. - Y salió de la habitación.

Sirius no tardó en levantarse con mucho trabajo y dolor, el solo estar de pie le producía un estremecimiento terrible en todo su cuerpo, dar un solo paso le hacía arquear la espalda. Llegó a la sala donde se encontraba su madre sosteniéndose con la ayuda de los muros.

- Eres una vergüenza, ni siquiera un embarazo lo resistes. - Murmuró Walburga al ver a su hijo quien pronto se sentó enfrente de ella.

- ¿Querías verme?. - Le preguntó rápidamente, quería salir de la situación cuanto más rápido posible.

- El estúpido de Dumbledore no aceptará tu baja sin antes hablar contigo. - Le explicó. El corazón de Sirius latió rápidamente, Hogwarts, volver ahí parecía un sueño, no pudo evitar pensar en James. - Irás a verlo pero te lo advierto Sirius, espero no tener que recordarte el trato que hiciste, una palabra y...

- Lo sé. - La cortó rápidamente. - No hablaré. - Murmuró.

- Y seguramente verás a ese idiota. - Escupió dejando de lado la taza de té que sostenía. - Espero que sepas que decir. - Ambos se miraron fijamente, Sirius asintió.

* * *

Sirius llegó por la red flu a la oficina del Director, quien ya lo había estado esperando. Le sonrió al verlo llegar, Sirius respondió de la misma manera, estar tan solo en Hogwarts parecía un sueño casi imposible hasta hace unos días.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que deseas darte de baja del colegio. - Inquirió con la preocupación latente en su voz, Sirius tragó saliva y asintió. - ¿Si?. - Parecía querer escucharlo de su propia voz.

- Si señor. - Susurró.

- ¿Puedo saber tus razones?. - Sirius puso una mano sobre su vientre.

- Supongo que es más que suficiente. - El director seguía serio.

- Hasta hace unos días no parecía importante, querías seguir y luchar a lado del joven Potter. - A la mención de James, Sirius pareció temblar, bajó la mirada.

- Mi familia me ha hecho una oferta que no pude negar. - Intentó sonar convincente, aún con la mirada del director clavada sobre de él. - Estoy seguro de que James entenderá.

- Puedes decirme lo que sea...- Sirius lo miró, parpadeó varias veces intentando desvanecer las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

- Estoy bien. - Susurró apenas audible. Dumbledore lo miró fijamente y luego asintió.

- Siempre serás bienvenido de regreso. - Y se levantó dirigiéndose al chico quien también se puso de pie apoyándose de la silla. - Ahora ve por tus cosas a tu dormitorio. - Sirius tembló ante la oferta.

- Preferiría no hacerlo. - Alcanzó a formular.

- Lo sé, pero debes de. - Y salieron juntos de la oficina.

* * *

- James, te digo que esperemos un poco más. - Remus iba tras de su amigo, Lily intentando mantener el paso y Peter ya muy atrás corriendo.

- Si Dumbledore estaba con Walburga es por que sabe algo y no me detendré hasta que me explique todo. - Pero se detuvo y de golpe al verse de frente con el mismo Sirius, a lado de Dumbledore. El otro chico no se movió, apenas pudo respirar, no esperaba encontrarse con James tan repentinamente. - ¿Sirius?. - James parecía estar viendo a un muerto, de cierta forma la analogía era apropiada, Sirius parecía haber bajado de peso súbitamente y lucía más pálido que nunca. Sin previo aviso corrió hacia él y lo atrapó en un abrazo, jalándolo hacia una esquina, alejándose de los demás. - ¡Dios, Sirius, he estado muriéndome de preocupación!. - Le susurró y volvió a abrazarlo. - No tienes idea... Sirius... - El otro parecía temblar en su abrazo. - ¿Estás bien?. Te ves muy mal, deberíamos ir a la enfermería... -

- No, James... - Intentó detenerlo.

- Claro que si. - Tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarlo. - Tienes que...

- ¡James!. - Su grito retumbó en los muros. James lo miró fijamente, cuestionando. - Venía a despedirme. - Respiraba con dificultad, no parecía real, nada de esto. James sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

- ¿De qué hablas?. - Recordó las palabras de Walburga, no podía ser posible.

- Hablé con mi madre, estamos bien ahora. - Se escondió entre el muro y una de las columnas de la estructura, James lo acorraló.

- Eso es imposible, tu los odias. - Su voz le traicionaba, tenía miedo, verdaderamente tenía miedo.

- No, no los odio. - Intentó explicar ya con lágrimas rodando por su rostro, las manos de James sujetando las suyas. - James, sabíamos que no funcionaría. - La quijada de James pareció caerse.

- ¡Funcionaba perfectamente!. - Le gritó en el rostro, ya sin poder ocultar su frustración. - Estábamos muy bien, dime la verdad, ¿Qué te hicieron, qué te dijeron?. - Sirius lo miró fijamente como queriendo hablar, como queriendo decirle la verdad.

- Nada. - Respondió traicionando sus deseos. - James, quiero a Lucius. - El rostro de James pareció tomar formas diferentes, no podía haber escuchado bien.

- ¿Perdón?. -

- Yo lo quiero. - Volvió a romperse. - Y él a mí. - Las manos de James tomaron su rostro.

- Mientes. - Le dijo en voz baja pero firme. - Sé que mientes.

- Me casaré con Lucius. - Podía sentir el rápido palpitar de James sobre su rostro, a través de sus manos. - Amo a Lucius. - Su voz se quebró, James negó con la cabeza.

- Es mentira... -

- Déjame ir. - James no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que Sirius le había pedido eso, aquella vez había sido un error dejarlo ir y esta vez estaba seguro, también lo sería. - James, déjame ir. - Puso sus manos sobre las del otro chico, intentando liberarse.

- No, dime la verdad, dime por que haces esto. - Le rogó sin soltarlo. - Somos una familia, no dejaré... no me puedes hacer esto. - James apenas podía ver a través de sus lentes, ahora también con lágrimas en el rostro.

- Estarás mejor sin mi. - Murmuró Sirius, ya casi sin poder sostenerse en pie. - Me iré a vivir a Bristol, tu, tu vivirás bien y estarás con Lily, es buena, ya lo he comprobado. - Intentó sonreír. - Estarás bien.

- ¡¡Cállate!!. - Le gritó sin notar como los otros pegaban un salto, Dumbledore se había retirado, tal vez esperanzado en que James lo convencería de arreglar las cosas. - ¡Yo nunca, no sin ti!. - Y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del otro, ya sin poder contener el llanto. - No me hagas esto.

- Perdóname. - Le susurró en el oído y aprovechó para salir rápidamente.

- ¿Nos vamos?. - Justo ahí estaba Lucius. James lo miró fijamente antes de saltar sobre de él, sin embargo Remus se adelantó

- ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!. - Peter, reuniendo todo el valor del mundo, también se había aventurado para sostener a James. Sirius no resistió más la escena, se dirigió rápidamente a lado de Lucius, quien sonreía triunfante a James. - ¡¡SIRIUS!!. - Y los vio a ambos desaparecer, tomados de la mano, juntos. - ¡¡Sirius!!

* * *

**N/A:**

Yo no tengo idea de como sentirme respecto a este capítulo así que si están con la cabeza en blanco... es normal, supongo. Si, el siguiente capítulo explicará muchas cosas, no se impacienten :) Espero que les haya gustado y lamento el retraso, en mi lista de prioridades esta en primer lugar la carrera y fue semana de exámenes y en segundo lugar las fanlistings y tenía una pendiente, ya luego viene el fanfiction, lo lamento, me apuraré más para el siguiente, ya es fin de semestre así que estaré más libre. La cancioncita que tararea/canta Sirius al inicio es "Escaparé tus recuerdos" de Anabantha, que es la canción que dará nombre e inspiración para el último capítulo del fic.

Nuevamente, espero sus reviews, si les gustó si no, también, para corregirlo.

**12 de Noviembre 2008**

Verso del inicio [AT] Anabantha, "Pequeño Guerrero".


	10. El Edén de mis Sueños

**Letanías**

Karla

**Capítulo 10**

El Edén de mis Sueños

_The maiden lay dead upon the floor,_

_her breast cut open,_

_and beside her crouched the mad warlock,_

_holding in one bloody hand a great, smooth,_

_shining scarlet heart, _

_which he licked and stroked,_

_vowing to exchange it for his own_

_

* * *

  
_

La muerte es un pensamiento tan... etéreo, tan sublime, es casi irreal. No se trata del hecho de que la vida sea tan cotidiana que la muerte se convierte en algo distante, no, es que la vida es tan cotidiana que la muerte lo es incluso más, el miedo a la muerte no es miedo a morir, si no a perder la vida.

Ambas cosas son tan parecidas pero al mismo tiempo son opuestas. Morir es el actor de perder la vida, perder la vida es el hecho de morir. Morir es el punto en el que tu cuerpo deja de funcionar, perder la vida es dejar de existir. ¿Quién podría temer que su cuerpo deje de funcionar? Incluso si lo que pretendiéramos es imaginarlo, resultaría imposible, es inverosímil recrear el dolor o cualquier otra clase de sensación que se podría experimentar cuando el cuerpo deja de funcionar; es tonto temerle a eso y en ese caso, el miedo a la muerte es el miedo a dejar de existir y eso si se siente. El humano puede conjeturarse a sí mismo, sin ninguna dificultad, dejando de hacer cierta cosa, cualquier cosa, incluyendo dejando de vivir, sabiendo que será imposible ver a las personas que quiere una vez más, sabiendo que será imposible hacer lo que planeaba hacer el día de mañana y ese conocimiento es terror puro; cuando se está ahí presente en el momento en que la muerte se para frente a nosotros, el único reconcomio que se puede poseer es terror, pánico al saber que no podremos seguir y aquel que no siente eso es por que o se ha resignado o vivió lo suficiente para ser recordado.

Todo lo que las personas hacen, toda justificación a sus acciones, está dictada por el deseo de ser recordados, ese es el motivo, ese es el objetivo de todo ser humano, hacer lo suficiente para ser recordado y si cuando llega el momento de la muerte aún no se ha logrado tal objetivo, entonces, el terror que invade es inconcebible.

Cuando no se tiene más tiempo para vivir y si se tiene es imposible darse por vencido, va contra la naturaleza humana. Sirius abrió los ojos, estaba recostado en aquella fría cama, abrió los ojos ante tal pensamiento. _Es imposible darse por vencido_. Respiró profundo_. Hay que seguir, mientras se cuente con la vida, hay que seguir_. Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

- Últimamente has dormido demasiado, ¿no te parece?. - Dijo Lucius. - Crees que podrás soportar esto si duermes el mayor tiempo posible, si no tienes que enfrentar lo que te rodea. - Sirius apenas lo escuchaba, seguía repasando en su mente las mismas líneas, _Hay que Seguir_. No se dio cuenta cuando Lucius se sentó a su lado. - Yo no te dejaré hacer eso. - Susurró tomándolo bruscamente por la barbilla para atraer su atención.

- ¿Qué?. - Preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, notó a Lucius suspirar.

- Será mejor que corrijas esta actitud. - Exclamó poniéndose de pie. - Falta poco para que... salgas de tu situación. - Escupió con despecho. - Y entonces tendrás que comportarte como el sangre pura que eres, sin cargar con... eso. - Terminó sin mirarlo, sin notar como los labios de Sirius se movían sin emitir sonido. "Hay que seguir" se decía a sí mismo. - La verdad es que no puedo esperar. - Susurró con una sonrisa de fastidio en el rostro. - Desde hace semanas que no puedo siquiera tocarte, es un fastidio. - Sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando para sí mismo. - Pero no importa, no importa, pronto todo acabará y seremos solo tu y yo. - Se giró para ver a Sirius quien seguía recostado con los ojos cerrados, moviendo los labios. Lucius arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Se pasó la mano por la frente para luego tallarse los ojos y salir lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

- ¿Pero cómo seguir?. - Por fin emitió sonido la garganta de Sirius mientras miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación. - La mansión está asegurada, las chimeneas, no sé como aparecerme. - Suspiró llevándose las palmas de las manos al rostro. - Fui un idiota... James... - Murmuró. Había pasado los últimos meses intentando bloquear de su mente cualquier pensamiento acerca de James, todo era un poco más fácil así, todo parecía menos doloroso así pero era imposible seguir aparentando que nunca había conocido al otro.

Toda su infancia había sido un infierno, había tenido que soportar solo a su familia entera, y él sin las agallas de enfrentarlos, había sido tan infeliz siempre, hasta que conoció a James y después a Remus y Peter. James había traído consigo la única felicidad que había experimentado y él estaba intentando bloquear esos recuerdos, que estupidez, que tortura.

- _Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él, oír su voz... - _Pensó mientras su rostro seguía hundido en sus manos, así por varios segundos. - ¡El espejo!. - Gritó en voz baja de pronto separando sus manos súbitamente. - Mi madre trajo mis cosas la primera vez, Lucius mis cosas de Hogwarts... mi baúl. - Continuó hablando para sí mismo, sin notar la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en su rostro. - El espejo está en mi baúl... Si tan sólo pudiera llegar a él. - Todas sus cosas excepto su ropa había sido guardada en los sótanos de la mansión, bajo llave, imposible de alcanzar. - _No imposible, nunca imposible_. - Debía encontrar una forma de tomar la llave de las cosas de Lucius y luego ir por el espejo. - ¿Pero aún... aún lo conservará?. - La última vez que había visto a James le había dicho que no lo quería, que amaba a Lucius, ¿Era posible que James siguiera manteniendo el otro espejo después de eso? La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta que casi de inmediato se abrió, una chica de cabello largo y negro entró.

- Joven Sirius, el amo Lucius me mandó con el desayuno. - Por supuesto, ellos nunca le dejaban salir de la mansión y siempre que podían lo mantenían encerrado en el cuarto, comer en la misma mesa que ellos sería un insulto.

- Gracias Shi. - Suspiró sentándose sobre la cama mientras la sirvienta acomodaba la bandeja. Ella era una squib hija de magos puros, aún Sirius no podía entender como los Malfoy la habían aceptado aunque fuera como sirvienta, para eso tenían decenas de elfos domésticos, pero tal vez tratar mal a un squib no les parecía mala idea.

- ¿Cómo está?. - Preguntó en voz baja, temiendo que de pronto algún Malfoy pasara por ahí y la sorprendiera hablando con el chico. Sirius no sabía si era por el hecho de que creyeran que ella no tenía derecho de hablar con ningún sangre pura o si no querían que Sirius hablara con nadie más que no fuera ellos, Lucius, su madre, el resto de los Malfoy que apenas le dirigían palabra, los Black que cada vez hacían sus visitas más constantes. Esto le parecía increíble a Sirius, Lucius había destrozado el corazón de Narcissa y aún así ambas familias parecían una sola. Por supuesto no una vez se había enterado de que Narcissa fuera a aquella mansión.

- No estoy seguro. - Sonrió amargamente. - Bien, supongo. - Puso su mirada en la comida, sin ningún deseo de tocarla.

- Escuché al doctor hablando la última vez con el amo Lucius, el bebé parece estar bien. - Le sonrió. Ella era la única con la que Sirius podía tener una conversación y no sentirse mal con ello.

- Sí, eso es... - Sirius no pudo terminar la oración, no estaba seguro de si quería que estuviera sano, estuviera bien; no sabía lo que pasaría con él o ella después de nacer, los términos bajo los que había aceptado aquel... acuerdo, aún le hacían temblar. Había escogido a James sobre su bebé.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá, el amo Lucius puede ser... quiero decir, él lo tratará... bien. - Incluso a ella le costaba trabajo formular aquellas mentiras, sin creerlas, era más difícil. Los labios de Sirius estaban entreabiertos, temblando ligeramente, intentando formular palabra. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, ella esperando lo que fuera que él intentara decir.

- James... - Comenzó, entre pequeñas charlas le había confesado varias de las cosas que habían pasado. - ...¿Crees que me odie, después de...?. - Shi tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escuchar la pregunta. Se quedó mirando las sábanas blancas unos segundos.

- No. - Dijo al cabo de aquellos segundos. - Según lo que he oído de usted, él es una buena persona y las buenas personas perdonan, en especial a aquellos a quienes aman. - Sonrió. - Dudo mucho que sienta el más ligero rencor hacia usted. - Sirius liberó el suspiro que había estado guardando.

- Necesitaré tu ayuda. - Ella pareció sorprenderse ante la declaración.

- Yo... no sé si esto sea buena idea. - De verdad le agrada Sirius, le parecía la primera persona buena que había pisado la mansión, pero lo cierto era que el temor a los Malfoy era mucho mayor que su cariño al chico.

- Escucha, yo... - Sirius intentó sujetarla, hacerla escuchar, no sabía como llegar al espejo solo, si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban las llaves.

- Me tengo que ir. - Ella lo interrumpió apresurándose a salir.

* * *

- Por favor, por favor, tan solo, ¿Podríamos pensar detenidamente esto?. - Remus tenía sus manos a centímetros de los brazos del otro, como queriendo detenerlo sin atreverse a tocarlo.

- Ya lo pensé Remus, por más dos meses. - Contestó James dándole la espalda al otro, empezando a caminar en círculos por su habitación. - ¡Nadie ha podido hacer nada, ni el profesor Dumbledore, estoy harto, yo... soy el que debería de arreglar esto!. - Le gritó deteniendo el paso, tirándose de lleno en su cama, llevándose el puño cerrado a la frente.

- ¿Y qué harás, atacar la mansión de los Malfoy?. - Remus se acercó a él. James lo miró a los ojos.

- Si es necesario. - Dijo firmemente.

- Es estúpido y solo lograrás que te... metan a Azkaban por un estúpido motivo... en el mejor de los casos. - Remus intentó razonar con su amigo

- ¿Estúpido motivo, ahora así le llamamos a Sirius?. - Miró a Remus como intentando contener sus ansias de golpearlo. Remus entrecerró los ojos.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, solo nos queda confiar en el profesor Dumbledore. - Explicó suavemente, sentándose a su lado.

- Ya confié lo suficiente y Remus... - Aspiró fuertemente, su respiración era lenta, durante meses había estado acumulando aquella frustración, desesperación, miedo. - ...Ya no puedo seguir así, ya no puedo... - Suspiró débilmente mientras dejaba caer la cabeza al frente. Remus lo tomó por los hombros y lo abrazó.

- Sé que es difícil James pero... al menos necesitamos un buen plan. - Remus también estaba muy preocupado por Sirius, también no había podido dormir bien en semanas, también sus manos temblaban al pensar en el otro pero tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, por James.

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado desde hacía una semana, Remus había pedido permiso para quedarse con James; éste necesitaba la compañía, la reciente perdida de su padre era un golpe tan fuerte a frontar y a eso estaba aunado la situación con Sirius, James apenas podía pensar con claridad. Lily, al vivir tan cerca los Potter, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de James con él y Remus y Peter, aunque había intentado convencer a sus padres, no había logrado pasar las vacaciones con James; sin embargo Remus y Lily intentaban mantener a su amigo en sus cinco sentidos y ayudar a la señora Potter también estaba dentro de sus deberes, ella también la estaba pasando mal y su hijo no estaba en posición de ayudarla, al menos no solo.

- ¿Qué propones?. - Preguntó James una vez liberado del abrazo que tanto necesitaba últimamente. Remus sonrió.

- Primero necesitamos a Lily, quieras o no ella te patea el trasero en pociones y encantamientos. - Ambos apenas si rieron. - Y Peter...

- ¿Siempre es necesario un señuelo?. - Le interrumpió, a Remus le dio gusto el escuchar el conocido sentido del humor de James Potter.

- Si, claro. - Murmuró. - Entonces hay que reunirnos.

- Lily está con mi mamá, ya no estoy seguro de dónde vive esa chica.

- Está preocupada por ti. - La voz de Remus era suave, carecía del tono inusual de reproche con el que le solía hablar a James.

- Lo sé, lo sé. - Dijo fastidiado. - Hace unos meses el hecho de tener a Lily aquí me hubiera parecido imposible. - Suspiró sonriendo al recordar la grata amistad que había estado fortaleciendo con la chica.

- Entonces le mandaré un mensaje a Peter y voy a traer a Lily. - Remus se puso de pie, le dio una palmada en la espalda al otro y salió de la habitación dejando a James ahí sentado. Giró el rostro mirando hacia la ventana, los rayos del sol atravesando el cristal, iluminando de manera invasiva el cuarto. Cerró los ojos intentando bloquear cualquier pensamiento de toda su vida actual; le fue imposible. Los abrió para recorrer con la visa su habitación, la tenía memorizada a la perfección y aún así buscaba un objeto para distraer su mente. Se dirigió al baúl que guardaba sus cosas escolares, recargado en el muro, se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrió. Sacó con cuidado el Mapa del Merodeador, nunca habían sido cuidadosos en como trataban al mapa, nunca había sido necesario; pero en aquellos momentos James parecía temer que cualquier cosa que conocía, cualquier cosa que quería, fuera a romperse, fuera a perderse, como Sirius.

Su capa de invisibilidad fue la siguiente. Sintió una punzada fuerte en el pecho al recordar a su padre. Le había dado aquella capa un día antes de ir a Hogwarts por primera vez. _Un recuerdo de tu abuelo_, le había dicho, _quien la recibió de su padre, ha pertenecido a la familia por generaciones y ahora es tuya hijo_. Su padre... _Cuando llegue el momento tu se la darás a tu hijo y así continuará la tradición_. Su hijo...Todo eso era demasiado para James. Se dejó caer al suelo de lleno, sentando en el frío del piso.

Su emblema de Capitán de Quidditch, toda su vida le pareció tan superficial, como había amado el Quidditch hasta morir, ahora parecía una tontería; una tontería que había compartido con Sirius durante años. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar a Sirius de sus pensamientos, cada vez que pensaba en él recordaba las últimas palabras que habían salido de su boca. _Amo a Lucius_. James estaba seguro de que todo había sido planeado por Malfoy pero... pero aún así dolía.

El Espejo de Dos Caras (1). Había sido su medio de comunicación con Sirius todos los años pasados cuando el otro no tenía otra opción que regresar a Grimmauld Place, cuando los castigaban en diferentes salones, siempre que estaban separados se unían de nuevo con él, habían pasado horas platicando a través de aquel espejo.

- Sirius Black. - Susurró sin siquiera esperar que Sirius apareciera al otro lado del espejo, lo había intentado incontables ocasiones durante los últimos meses. Como era de esperar, Sirius no apareció. James se dejó caer contra el muro y cerró los ojos. Confiaba en que a Remus, Lily y Peter se les ocurriera un plan que funcionara, él por su parte, ya había dejado de pensar.

* * *

- De verdad cariño, no tienes que hacerme compañía todo el tiempo, apuesto a que tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer que ayudar a esta vieja anciana. - Dorea sonrió intentando sonar lo más positiva posible, pero su tono amargo la delataba, las ojeras en su rostro, el semblante sombrío. Lily no dijo nada pero siguió empacando las cosas del señor Potter, tenerlas ahí era demasiado doloroso para la señora Potter y para James.

- Puede ser difícil de creer pero no, esto es lo más productivo y entretenido que tengo por ahora. - Le respondió con una sonrisa, temiendo sonar compasiva, sabía que a los Potter no les agradaba eso de la lástima.

- ¡Una muchacha tan linda y amable como tu debe tener cientos de admiradores!. - Exclamó Dorea sonando convincente por primera vez en varios días. - Yo lo sé muy bien, mi hijo es un claro ejemplo. - Intentó no reír al notar el color carmesí de las mejillas de Lily.

- Bueno yo... - Lily enfocó parte de su atención en la caja que, torpemente, intentaba cerrar. - ...Nunca me han gustado las relaciones cercanas, no tengo muchos amigos, amigos muy cercanos, tengo compañeros con los que me gusta pasar el tiempo pero... . - Sonrió amargamente. - La última persona en la que confié y quise como mi mejor amigo me traicionó e insultó de una manera... - Se cortó a si misma, sin querer recordar aquellos momentos que terminaron con la amistad que había formado desde pequeña con Severus Snape. - James, Remus, Sirius y Peter... son los primeros amigos que he tenido desde entonces. - Sonrió al recordar los pocos momentos que había pasado con aquellos chicos, que ya tenían en su corazón un lugar muy especial. Dorea le dedicó la misma sonrisa.

- Puedo ver que a pesar de la amargura que mi hijo intenta ocultar torpemente de mi, la pasa muy bien contigo y también Remus... - Después de eso un silencio inundó la habitación, solo roto por el sonido de la cinta adhesiva siendo cortada. - Tu y James... - Murmuró Dorea temiendo sonar indiscreta.

- Fuimos novios, si. - Sonrió Lily. - Por una semana al menos. - Dorea asintió fijando su vista en el saco que su marido había usado por tanto tiempo y doblándolo con cuidado para meterlo en la siguiente caja vacía. - Sirius y James... .- Siguió Lily para no dejar caer a la señora Potter en un silencio que solo hiciera aquello más doloroso aunque fuera con una platica que a la misma Lily le doliera. Ella había aceptado que James y Sirius debían, necesitaban, estar juntos, pero aún tenía sentimientos por James y eso solo lo podría cambiar con el tiempo pero aún era muy pronto. - Ellos deben estar juntos.

- Si es necesario usar la palabra _deben _entonces no estoy muy segura. - Contestó en voz baja Dorea. - Yo conozco a mi hijo mejor que nadie y sé bien cuando... . - Sacudió la cabeza. - Olvídalo. - Lily la miró por unos segundos intrigada, quiso hablar pero el golpe de unos nudillos en el muro la interrumpió.

- Perdonen, Lily, podríamos hablar... - Remus no estaba seguro de las palabras correctas, no había notado hasta entonces lo que ambas estaban haciendo y cuando lo hizo pensó que de verdad ese era un mal momento. - ...Bueno, cuando acabes...

- Esta bien hijo. - Dijo Dorea. - Yo haré esto. - Tomó otra prenda de su marido y la empezó a doblar.

- No, estoy segura de que puede esperar. - Miró a Remus como pidiéndole que se fuera de una vez.

- Lily. - Dorea la miró a los ojos. - Yo puedo hacer esto, necesito hacer esto. - Lily captó al instante, incluso en el velo, la soledad es necesaria en cierto momento. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con Remus afuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede?. - Preguntó en voz baja una vez fuera de la habitación.

- Esto de Sirius... - Comenzó Remus jugando con sus pulgares. - Ya no puede esperar más. - La miró a los ojos. - O perderemos también a James. - Lily asintió al instante, antes de sus sentimientos estaba la seguridad de Sirius.

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? El profesor Dumbledore ya ha intentado convencer a los Malfoy y él ya nos ha dicho que Sirius mismo ha hablado con él, confirmado el hecho de que quiere estar... ahí. - Terminó Lily algo incómoda con la explicación.

- Ese no es Sirius hablando, te lo aseguro. - Remus negaba con la cabeza. - Sirius ha odiado a su familia y a todos quienes se les parezcan lo suficiente para saberlo, te lo aseguro, por más borracho que esté ese no es Sirius, no voluntariamente al menos, debe estar o bajo de algún hechizo o de alguna amenaza y en su estado... ambos son preocupantes. - Murmuró sin querer pensar por lo que su amigo estuviera pasando.

- Bien, ¿entonces?. - Lily no quiso preguntar más, aún no sabía mucho de la vida de los merodeadores, al menos no de la de Sirius, pero aquel momento simplemente no parecía el adecuado.

- Primero ve con James, necesito hablar con Peter por la Red Flu pero temo dejar solo a James por mucho tiempo, creo que lo único que le impide de suicidarse es el rescatar a Sirius. - Dijo sin saber si sus palabras eran broma o realidad y a juzgar por la expresión confundida de Lily, ella tampoco estaba segura de la respuesta.

- Bien. - Susurró casi sin sentir la mano de Remus en su hombro, después se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a la habitación de James. No veía el camino, ya había memorizado cada rincón de la casa de los Potter, era casi bizarro, antes no habría ni soñado con estar tanto tiempo en aquel lugar, ahora difícilmente se iba a su casa. Llegó a la puerta del chico y aspiró algo de aire, siempre era necesario para enfrentar a James, para poder estar a la altura de las necesidades del otro, para consolarlo o darle ánimos si era necesario. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar y esperó sin embargo no recibió respuesta. - James. - Volvió a tocar y llamó. - James. - Insistió hasta que recordó las palabras de Remus y abrió la puerta.

James se encontraba recargado en el muro, a lado de su baúl abierto, dormido. Lily se acercó. Había algunas cosas del chico en el suelo. Reconoció su emblema de prefecto y el famoso Mapa del Merodeador que había visto antes ya. También estaba una capa vieja y un espejo, Lily sonrió. James debía ser muy narcisista, solo él tendría un espejo tan grande. Tomo las cosas y las puso en un cajón del escritorio del chico, si las había sacado era por alguna razón y seguramente no debían ir al baúl. Cerró y acomodó éste último, luego se dirigió hacia James y lo sacudió por el hombro delicadamente.

- James. - Susurró. - James, despierta, vamos Potter. - Sonrió para sí misma, ¿desde cuándo había dejado de llamarlo por su apellido?. James entreabrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué...?. - Se talló los ojos ante la luz del día.

- Te quedaste dormido, en el suelo. - Puntualizó en el lugar, lo cierto es que el chico apenas si había podido tener una noche de sueño completa, se veía muy cansado.

- Ah, si. - Enarcó la ceja, intentando recordar por qué estaba en el suelo.

- Arriba. - Lily lo jaló del brazo y ambos estuvieron de pie. - Remus fue a traer a Peter, para... el plan. - Dijo sacando a James de cualquier otro pensamiento.

- Cierto, hay que pensar en algo. - Se sentó en su cama recordando toda su actual situación. - ¿Cómo está mamá? Es difícil para ambos estar en el mismo cuarto y no ser víctimas de un silencio incómodo. - Intentó sonar divertido sin éxito.

- Está... es fuerte. - Lily no estaba segura de como responder, ella no estaba mejor que James pero sin duda, como su hijo, era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir en pie.

- Lo es. - Susurró.

- Igual que tu. - James la miró por unos segundos para luego llevar su vista al paisaje al otro lado de la ventana.

- No estoy tan seguro, no hubiera entonces dejado que se llevara a Sirius. - Su voz era fría, muy diferente a la que Lily le conocía.

- No tenías opción. - Se acercó a él, James la miró intrigado.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí, ayudándome?. - Preguntó sin poder contenerse más. - Te he tratado muy mal. - Y bajó la mirada.

- No lo sé. - La voz vacía de la chica le hizo mirarla de nuevo. - Es como... como si debiera estar a tu lado. - Dijo entrecerrando el ceño, intentando explicar algo que ni ella misma entendiera. - Como si una fuerza me gritara en el oído "_No lo dejes_". - Se miraron a los ojos. James fue el primero en romper esa conexión. - Sé que quieres a Sirius, no intento cambiar eso. - James no podía saber la expresión de su rostro al murmurar aquellas palabras, no se atrevía a mirarla. - Esto es algo más, algo más que simple enamoramiento.

- ¿Destino?. - James se burló de sus propias palabras, él no creía en tal cosa.

- No creo en eso. - Respondió Lily. - Pero sí, se siente así. - James rió al cabo de varios segundos de silencio.

- Dudo mucho que estemos destinados a procrear al salvador de la humanidad o algo parecido. - Lily rió ante el comentario.

- No, definitivamente no. - Suspiró cambiando la sonrisa a una expresión en blanco. - Y sé que, que tienes toda una vida por delante con Sirius, debo ser yo y mis cosas, debo estarme volviendo loca. - James iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Remus entró a la habitación.

- Peter viene en camino, si alguien pregunta su futuro como ministro de magia recae en tus manos James. - Los tres rieron. - Entonces, a planear.

- ¿No lo vamos a esperar?. - Preguntó Lily. James soltó una carcajada casi involuntaria.

- Se nota que no conoces a Peter. - Dijo al cabo de la risa, que ambos, Remus y Lily, encontraron muy relajante, después de no oírla en meses ya.

- Cuando planeamos algo, si Peter está o no está, es lo mismo. - Explicó Remus intentando no sonar muy despectivo. Lily sonrió. - Solamente tenemos que explicarle todo cuando llegue. - La chica asintió.

- Entonces a planear.

* * *

Sirius había estado trabajando en el broche que abriría la puerta de la habitación por horas, la navaja que su tío Alphard le había regalado en su décimo tercer cumpleaños y que abría cualquier cerradura se había quedado en baúl junto con sus demás cosas y aunque tuviera una varita, no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, así que decidió emplear todo el conocimiento que había adquirido al ver todas esas películas de muggles en casa de James, donde abrían puertas con la ayuda de cosas pequeñas, como fierros, los llamaban clips o seguros. De verdad que cualquier muggle superaba en cualquier aspecto a cualquier mago, eran más inteligentes, más creativas, más trabajadores, simplemente superiores, no entendía como los magos sangre pura podían siquiera ver menos a los muggle, cuando eran éstos los que tenían razones para ver menos a los magos.

Sirius había encontrado un alambre que pertenecía al marco de un cuadro de la habitación y éste lo usaba para intentar abrir la cerradura. No se daría por vencido, no ahora.

- Vamos. - Murmuró en voz baja. - Vamos. - Tenía la piel del dedo pulgar roja, irritada, se había ya levantado parte del cuero de la piel después de estar horas rozando el fierro contra la piel de los dedos. Suspiró para darse fuerzas a sí mismo antes de volver a meter el alambre en la cerradura y empezar de nueva cuenta a girarlo intentando buscar la conexión con la llave. Se detuvo al escuchar un click. Contuvo la respiración esperando que no fuera otro sonido que proviniera de algún otro lugar que no fuera de la cerradura.

Puso una mano temblorosa en la manija de la puerta y aspiró profundo antes de intentar girarla. La manija rodó libremente sobre su eje, abriendo la puerta. Sirius intentó contener su emoción cerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente. Abrió la puerta rezando por no encontrarse con alguien más detrás de ella. Salió de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos para mirar a todos lados asegurándose de que estuviera solo. Pensó. A la derecha se llegaba a las salas y los comedores, a la izquierda a las demás habitaciones y eran las tres de la tarde, a esa hora era difícil que alguien estuviera durmiendo o encerrados en sus cuartos como él. La izquierda. Lucius tenía otra habitación individual en la que había estado durmiendo las últimas semanas, desde que le era imposible tener sexo con Sirius. Tenía que encontrar esa habitación, seguramente ahí mantenía sus llaves, que necesitaría para abrir el sótano; esperando que Lucius fuera el que tuviera esas llaves. Luego tendría que encontrar el sótano, abrir su baúl, sacar el espejo y regresar a su habitación.

Suspiró, paso por paso, primero la habitación.

Caminó lentamente, como temiendo ser escuchado a pesar de que la mansión parecía estar sola. Llegó a la primera puerta parecida a la suya y recargó el oído sobre ella, esperando asegurarse de saber si ahí había alguien. Después de unos cuantos minutos abrió la puerta respirando profundamente. No encontró a nadie.

La habitación parecía ser ocupada por una mujer, así lo decían el tocador y el colorido aspecto de esta. La cerró, no podía tomarse mucho tiempo, si la habitación no parecía de Lucius a primera vista entonces debía seguir buscando.

La siguiente estaba a pocos metros de la anterior puerta. Puso de nueva cuenta su oído sobre la puerta y de nuevo, no escuchó nada. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y su corazón pareció dar un brinco al encontrar a una chica en la cama, su mano tembló en la manija que aún sostenía pero pronto se tranquilizó a sí mismo al notar que esta dormía. Le echó un rápido vistazo para saber de quien se trataba y la reconoció. Narcissa. Se sorprendió sobremanera al notar a su prima ahí, miró el cuarto, parecía idéntico al suyo, parecía... parecía de Lucius. Sonrió a sí mismo y sintió pena por su prima. Por supuesto que ella lo amaba y por supuesto que Lucius tenía necesidades. No le molestó en absoluto, después de todo Sirius sentía por Lucius, lo mismo que sentía por toda su familia, aunado con odio y rencor, cada vez que había estado con el rubio lo odiaba un poco más y a sí mismo, al no poder defenderse.

Sin embargo aquella revelación significaba que la habitación donde Lucius había estado durmiendo era esa, donde Narcissa dormía en ese momento. Sirius intentó aclarar su mente, si era lo suficientemente silencioso no tendría por que despertar a Narcissa. Había tres burós y un escritorio en la habitación, dos de los burós se encontraban a lado de la cabecera de la cama de Narcissa. Decidió empezar con el escritorio.

Se aproximó a él teniendo cuidado de no hacer notar su presencia, no llevaba zapatos, su paso era en extremo silencioso. Abrió uno de los cajones encontrando una serie de papeles y carpetas, miró adentro, metió la mano pasándola por todo el cajón. Abrió el siguiente, estaba vacío. El último, vacío. Se talló los ojos, exasperado. Se recordó donde estaba y por qué estaba ahí, tenía que llegar al espejo.

Se pasó al otro lado del escritorio y empezó a abrir de nueva cuenta los cajones, los tres estaban vacíos. El otro buró se encontraba a lado del escritorio. Abrió la puertita y se encontró con varias botellas de pociones, no quiso pensar en que las utilizaría Malfoy pero con cuidado de no hacer ruido, las hizo a un lado, haciendo espacio para ver al fondo, sin encontrar nada.

Escuchó un quejido proveniente de la cama, se quedó helado sin atreverse a levantarse o moverse de la posición en la que se había quedado. Después de varios segundos giró la cabeza y vio que la chica seguía durmiendo en diferente posición. Tragó saliva. Comenzó a moverse al buró que estaba a la derecha de la cama, nunca antes le había temido a una de sus primas, _patético_, pensó.

Abrió el buró encontrándose con tres cajitas de madera. Sacó la primera y la abrió solo para encontrarse con que estaba vacía, sacó la segunda. Una serie de joyas y anillos que solo Lucius podía usar, también, unas llaves. Sabía que un simple hechizo podría abrir o cerrar cualquier puerta pero todas venían con llaves, tal vez por si al mago se le perdía la varita o se quedaba encerrado sin su varita. Eran siete y una dorada que parecía ser una especie de llave maestra. Las sacó con cuidado y cerró la cajita poniéndola en el buró para después cerrarlo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Sirius?. - Tembló al oír la voz, casi se le cae el llavero. No se atrevió a voltear, cerró los ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Tragó saliva y se giró.

- Cissy. - La sola mención de su nombre sonó a plegaria. - Cissy, por favor. - Narcissa lo miró fijamente.

- Le diré a Lucius. - Comenzó a ponerse de pie.

- ¡No, Cissy, por favor!. - Sirius se apresuró a tomarla por las manos. - Solo quiero terminar con esto, todo fue un error, estoy seguro de que James lo arreglará, por favor, no le llames. - Hablaba más para sí mismo que para su prima y aún así se notó rogándo.

- Tú me lo quitaste. - Escupió la rubia. Sirius no sabía que decir, sacudió la cabeza negando involuntariamente.

- Yo no quería que esto pasara. - Narcissa se soltó de su toque dirigiéndose al armario para buscar algo que ponerse para salir. - Cissy, si le llamas ahora él me llevará de vuelta a mi habitación, volverás a ser... usada de esta manera. - Notó como su prima detenía todo movimiento. - Déjame ir y lo tendrás, déjame ir por favor, no le digas. - Volvió a implorar. Pronto, Narcissa cerró las puertas del armario sin haber sacado nada y se metió a la cama cerrando los ojos, fingiendo dormir. Sirius salió apresuradamente, no sin antes comprobar que estuviera despejado el pasillo. - Gracias. - Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tenía al menos una llave maestra pero ahora tenía que bajar a los sótanos y la única opción era ir a la derecha y pasar por la sala al menos. Caminó con cuidado a lo largo del pasillo que separaba al segundo piso con las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. Muy poca luz iluminaba aquella parte de la mansión pero aún así, Sirius iba asegurándose de que nadie se acercara.

Llegó a la esquina que daba con el corredor principal, donde comenzaban las escaleras con las que se bajaba al primer piso, aquella parte de la casa estaba bastante iluminada pues salía del pasillo y daba a los ventanales, también era concurrida en toda hora del día, pero en aquel momento no podía ver a nadie venir, tampoco escuchar pasos. Sosteniendo la respiración para que su nerviosismo no lo traicionara, salió del escondite que la esquina oscura le brindaba y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para llegar al corredor del primer piso, estaba apunto de seguir bajando para llegar a la planta baja cuando escuchó algunas voces.

- Eso es lo que tú dices, pero los Potter han estado en la mira del Señor Oscuro por algún tiempo ya, son enemigos innatos. - El corazón de Sirius dio un brinco al escuchar el apellido pronunciado por aquella mujer.

- Bueno, de todas formas no importa. - Dijo Lucius. - Eso Sirius no lo sabe y aunque lo supiera no puede hacer nada. - Sirius contuvo la respiración para ser aún más silencioso, pegado al muro que lo separaba de la pareja, de Lucius y de, sin lugar a duda, Bellatrix.

- Si, tienes razón, me encantan tus mentiras querido Lucius. - Las voces se iban alejado, lo único que Sirius deseaba en ese momento era que ambos siguieran caminando y no cambiaran de dirección, si se les ocurría ir al lado contrario lo encontrarían. Aún podía escucharlos platicar cuando del mismo lado donde él estaba, en aquel pasillo, en la esquina derecha, escuchó pasos acercándose. Apretó los dientes, si no se movía esa persona lo encontraría, si se movía era muy probable que Lucius y Bellatrix lo notaran. Al escuchar los pasos hacerse más fuertes, el pánico lo invadió y giro sobre la esquina donde estaba, más al frente estaban Lucius y Bellatrix apunto de bajar las escaleras, solamente podía esperar que no voltearan pero si se quedaba donde estaba, aquella otra persona lo notarían sin lugar a dudas, tenía que moverse más hacia donde estaban Lucius y Bellatrix, en un punto intermedio entre los tres sujetos. Comenzó a dar pasos en lateral, él pegado al muro, hacia la dirección en donde estaba Lucius, pronto se irían y la otra persona pasaría de corrido por el costado de ese pasillo, no habrá problema, se dijo así mismo y se quedó en silencio.

De reojo miró a la madre de Lucius pasar, efectivamente, por el costado del pasillo donde Sirius estaba y la escuchó alejarse. Sirius soltó con cuidado un suspiro, Lucius y Bellatrix se habían detenido sobre el primer escalón, aún tenía que esperar a que se fueran pero lo mejor era irse retirando con cuidado al lado contrario.

Las manos le temblaban, las tenía sudorosas, tal vez por eso no notó como de estas se le resbalaban las llaves. El sonido había sido tan fuerte como para hacer voltear a Lucius y Bellatrix, Sirius se quedó congelado, no podía moverse.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!. - Le gritó Lucius.

- No. - Suspiró y sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a correr al lado contrario.

- ¡Sirius!. - Escuchó gritar a Lucius y pronto fue seguido por las pisadas del otro. Siguió atravesando pasillos, sabía que debía bajar, debía de llegar al espejo antes que Lucius a él.

Entró a una especie de cocina, se detuvo desesperado mirando a todos lados, esperando encontrar una salida.

- Joven Sirius. - La suave voz le hizo saltar pero pronto se repuso, notó la cabeza de Shi alzándose de una especie de hoyo en el suelo, mientras sujetaba sobre de ella una tapa. - Entre. - Sirius no lo pensó dos veces y la siguió, Shi cerró el pasadizo detrás de él. - Vamos. - Le indicó en voz baja, Sirius la tomó de la mano y notó como ambos temblaban. Se dejó dirigir entre la oscuridad.

- ¿A dónde vamos?. - Preguntó en un murmuro, como temiendo que Lucius estuviera justo detrás de ellos, aunque ya no escuchara sus pasos.

- Este es un piso que separa al primero de la planta baja, después de aquí podrá subir de nuevo al segundo piso y llegar a su habitación. - Le dijo sin detener el paso.

- ¡No, espera!. - Sirius se detuvo jalándola de la muñeca. - Debo ir al sótano, debo recoger algo. - Intentó controlar su voz para no rebelarlos.

- Pero... -

- ¡Por favor, Shi, por favor, necesito llegar al sótano!. - Le rogó en voz baja, pasaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos hasta que a través de la oscuridad alcanzó a ver a la chica asentir. Volvieron a correr tratando de mantener silencio.

- Aquí. - Indicó ella agarrando una manija pegada al suelo, la abrió revelando luz, estaban parados sobre el techo de la planta baja. - Hay que saltar. - Sirius lo hizo primero, no sin antes asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, luego ayudó a la chica. - Cerca hay otro desván que tiene otro pasaje para bajar a los sótanos. - Escucharon pasos pesados bajando por las escaleras del primer piso.

- Tu busca arriba, yo voy abajo. - Escucharon decir a Lucius. Llegaron sin problemas a otra especie de cocina, muy parecida a la anterior y de nuevo Shi abrió un nuevo pasaje. Ambos bajaron por él y llegaron a otro piso oscuro. La chica lo guió como si tuviera memorizado el camino, a pesar de la poca visibilidad.

- Esto... - Abrió otra puerta y nuevamente estuvieron sobre el siguiente piso, uno igual de oscuro que el anterior. - Son los sótanos. - Bajaron, Sirius primero y luego ella. El lugar se parecía mucho al segundo piso, lleno de pasillos con varias puertas.

- ¿Sabes a dónde podrían haber llevado mis cosas?. - Preguntó desesperado. Shi sacudió la cabeza.

- El primer pasillo es de los amos padres, el segundo es del joven Lucius, el tercero es de los invitados, el cuarto está vacío, se usa para cosas que de pronto les llegan pero no piensan conservar, como almacén. - Sirius no necesitó escuchar más para correr a tientas contando los pasillos. Era muy probable que estuvieran con las cosas de Lucius pero más que estuvieran en un lugar destinadas a luego ser tiradas, tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando se sintió mareado por la oscuridad y desorientado dejó que Shi lo volviera a guiar. Desde que corrió de Lucius había comenzado a sentir dolores muy fuertes en el estómago, se puso una mano en éste. Seis meses de embarazo, aún faltaba uno al menos, cuando se trataba de embarazos masculinos, aún no era tiempo.

Shi se detuvo indicando que habían alcanzado el cuarto pasillo, al mismo tiempo escucharon la puerta principal de los sótanos abriéndose.

- ¡¿Sirius?!. - Escucharon a Lucius gritar.

- Las llaves, las llaves... - Murmuró Sirius. Las llaves las había tirado. - ¡No, no, no!. - Gritó sin darse cuenta de que solo le estaba indicando a Lucius que se encontraba ahí. El dolor en el estómago era cada vez más fuerte, se golpeó la frente contra el muro, resignado. Abrió los ojos para ver a Shi abriendo las puertas de cada cuarto.

- Soy sirvienta. - Aclaró una vez que sintió a Sirius acercársele. Sirius empezó a revisar cada cuarto que ella había abierto.

- Este. - Susurró para no revelar también la presencia de la chica. Entró lo más rápido que pudo, el brillo de las letras metálicas de su baúl había rebelado su posición, se acercó apresuradamente. - Es esto.

**- ¿Entonces están listos?. - Preguntó James a los otros tres, un tanto entusiasmado. Se encontraban en la puerta de la casa del chico. - Primero tenemos que llegar a Bristol, ese era el primer paso del plan que habían formado. Vio a los otros asentir.**

**- Oye, oye, James. - Llamó Remus de pronto. - Tu capa, ¿La traes?. - James se detuvo.**

**- ¡Es cierto! Voy por ella. - Se dió la vuelta y entró corriendo a su casa.**

**- ¿Capa?. - Preguntó Lily intrigada.**

**Subió corriendo las escaleras, no quería seguir retrasando más el viaje. Entró a su cuarto rápidamente.**

**- La capa, la capa. - Fue a su baúl y lo abrió revolviendo su contenido. - ¿Qué demonios, dónde está? Maldición... - Se detuvo al recordar lo que había estado haciendo en el piso antes de que Lily llegara, la había sacado junto con el mapa, su broche de capitán y el espejo. Miró alrededor, escaneando el piso, buscando sus cosas. - ¿Dónde diablos las puse?. - Empezó a revolver los cajones de su armario, miró abajo de su cama.**

Sirius abrió con las manos temblando el baúl, sacó con premura todo lo de arriba metiendo la mano hasta abajo, habían cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos, podía escuchar a Lucius acercarse cada vez más, gritar su nombre.

- Aquí, aquí está. - Murmuró con la voz cada vez más apagada, por el dolor, por el miedo, por la emoción de tener entre sus manos el espejo.

- Vamos, por favor, joven, vámonos. - Shi imploraba, había otro pasadizo en cada sala, ella ya lo había abierto.

- ¡Sirius, sé que estás ahí, abre ahora!. - Escucharon a Lucius golpear la puerta. Shi saltó de miedo. - Maldita varita, dónde diablos la puse... - Murmuró Lucius detrás de la puerta.

- Joven. - Shi estaba ya derramando lágrimas, ella desesperada por querer salir de ahí.

- James Potter. - Susurró al espejo. - James Potter, James Potter. - Repitió, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, sus dedos apretaban sobremanera el espejo, implorando, esperando ver ahí a James. - Por favor, James Potter, por favor, por favor. - La mirada se volvió borrosa, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. - Por favor James, perdóname, James, James Potter, James Potter, ¡JAMES POTTER!. - Gritó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, desesperado.

**James continuaba sacando cosas del armario, volteando sus muebles, sacando ropa..**_** ¡James Potter!, **_**escuchó un grito leve y se paró en seco.**

**- Esa voz... - Se dijo a sí mismo. - Sirius... ¡El espejo!. - Con las manos temblando al escuchar la voz de Sirius, continuó buscando, esta vez su espejo. - ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!. - Gritó, poco ya le importaba el decreto que le prohibía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, alcanzó su varita y sin pensarlo dijo. - ¡Accio espejo de dos caras!. **

- Llévate esto Shi. - Murmuró Sirius dándole el espejo a la chica. - El ya sabe que estoy aquí. - El chico respiraba con dificultad, apenas podía mantenerse sobre sus rodillas. - Vete y llévatelo, cuídalo con tu vida por favor. - Sirius apenas notó como ella asentía y salía corriendo hacia el pasadizo.

- ¡Maldición Sirius!. - Escuchó la voz de Lucius y la puerta abrirse justo después de que Shi desapareciera. - ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!. - El rubio se acercó y lo tomó de los cabellos levantándolo.

**El espejo salió volando de uno de los cajones del escritorio hasta las manos de James quien lo tomó desesperadamente. - ¡Sirius!. - Gritó llamando pero solo vio sombras. - ¡Vamos Sirius, contesta!**

Shi poco se preocupó de la voz que hablaba por el espejo que cargaba debajo del brazo, tenía más miedo de que sus amos la encontraran ahí que de voces que hablan por espejos, siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta estar a salvo en los cuartos de los elfos.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado!, ¡¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí, qué tanto estabas buscando?!. - Dijo sin soltarlo, mirando el baúl abierto.

- Lucius, me duele... ¡Ah!. - Gritó, más del dolor en el estómago que el provocado por la mano de Lucius en su cabello. Cerró los ojos intentando apaciguar el dolor pero no funcionó.

- ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Qué agarraste?!. - Le gritó sin hacerle caso.

- Nada... - Suspiró Sirius. - Buscaba una foto... - Terminó sin fuerzas, dejándose caer y siendo solamente sostenido del cabello.

- ¿Una foto, eh?. - Dijo en voz más baja.

- De James. - Terminó Sirius, intentando sonar convincente. No alcanzó a prepararse al ser lanzado a un lado fuertemente por Lucius. - Lucius... ayuda. - Susurró con la voz más débil. - Creo que... ¡Ah!. - Gritó antes de terminar la frase.

- ¿Por fin? Menos mal, el engendro va a salir.

* * *

**N/A:**

Por fin, por fin! Mi engendro salió, este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, mi vida se tornó picadillo desde hace unas semanas, mi maestro principal murió, tuvimos que arreglar cosas en la universidad, en fin, fue demasiado difícil y el actualizar fics no estaba dentro de mis planes. Pero por fin aquí está y espero que les haya gustado. Me gustó el drama del espejo, que si lo encuentra, que si no, que si James no lo tiene, que si cuando lo tiene Sirius ya no lo tiene, en fin.

Por fin son las vacaciones y ahora podré actualizar cada semana, espero acabar Letanía antes de que estas vacaciones acaben.

(1) No sé como se diga eso, no se como se traduce, mis libros de HP son en inglés así que no se como está escrito en los que están en español, si me corrigen eso lo agradeceré.

Shi es el nombre de mi mejor amiga.

El párrafo del inicio está copiado directamente de mi hermosa copia de Tales of Beedle the Bard, la cual me llegó desde el cuatro :D es un libro tan maravilloso.

Espero sus reviews.

Oh, cierto, este capítulo cuenta con **9,317** palabras, lo cual lo hace el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mis 8 años de fanwritter, yay!

Por último, ese capítulo es a honor de mi más reciente fanlisting, la fanlisting de la relación entre James Potter y Sirius Black!! :D si son fans de estos dos, que si no, están en el fic equivocado, si son fans, únanse! :D :

**www (punto) underheaven (punto) org (diagonal) js**

**13 de Diciembre 2008**


	11. Estúpido Aviso

Lamento el infinito retrazo con estos dos fics. Ni **Letanías **ni **01011001 **han sido abandonados a su suerte.

**ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE CADA UNO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA (14-15 DE MARZO 2009)**

De verdad que todo lo que surgió estos últimos meses fue inesperado :( Y no había podido escribir nada desde hace meses y hasta esta semana que ya pude hacer nuevos one-shots.

Espero me perdonen y continúen apoyando estos bebés, que bien que necesitan amor. De **01011001 **ya llevo una buena parte, seguramente estará antes del viernes. Confiezo que estuve apunto de ponerlo en adopción pero me di cuenta que lo quiero suficiente como para continuarlo con todas las ganas posibles :). Letanías también estará máximo el domingo.

Gracias por seguir ahí,

Karla


End file.
